


like m8 (stop procrastinating)

by seungminis



Series: the i in stray kids stands for idiots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (sorry 00s), (yay 00s), Alcohol, And a sprinkle of angst, Angst, Bi awakening, Chatting & Messaging, Found Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Mental Health Issues, Mentioned therapy, OKAY FELLAS WE'RE RE DOING THE TAGS CUZ I DID SOMETHING IMPULSIVE, Polyamory Negotiations, Queerplatonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Yang Jeongin/Bang Yedam, Twins Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Why?, also, and a bucket of hurt comfort that comes with finding your place in life, anyway, anyway minchansung cuties clear the searches, at some part lol, blame cat videos for some reason that made me think of making this minchansung, chan i know you're watching, changlix are aware that they're whipped, character injury, chatfic, everyone is LGBTQ+, get in bitches we're going to therapy, hi, i promise i love them, i think this is established by the fact that i've written this but, just general uwus and merriment, just how i like my tea, minchansung is a little complicated, okay someone take minho away from me as well, pls ignore the plotholes i forget everything, seungjin are just dense, someone take seungsung away from me, sorry minsungies this is minchansung now, yes i'm a very impulsive person wbk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminis/pseuds/seungminis
Summary: fucking weeb:i have a feeling i’m going to be the first one to die herevalid:tbh it looks like it’s either you or hyunjinslutdrop:rest in peace sam hwang <////3not jackie chan:sigh, no murderous intents on the first day, kiddos.ok, gen alpha:okay but what about this:fuck the rules this is an anarchynot jackie chan:SIGHS LOUDLY, WITH FEELIGNor: 8 university boys are brought together through a group chat, finding a home away from home in each other as they navigate through life and procrastinate. a LOT. (minus seungmin, he has a bullet journal).fic playlist!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Yedam & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: the i in stray kids stands for idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916020
Comments: 503
Kudos: 299





	1. "hello sexies~" - minho 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! remember when i said i'd drop the ot8 version of step out in october? i lied!!  
> surprise :)
> 
> this ended up being my coping mechanism for everything happening and i know we're all going through rough times right now, so i decided to drop this and even if it made only one of yall smile, my mission would be accomplished. step out (of the chat) is set to be deleted and now we're entering a new era!
> 
> even if he who shan't be named is innocent, even if he isn't, stray kids is now 8, and i will not be stanning you know who, because i don't want to get involved in the whole situation. no cameos, no nothing. 
> 
> so without further ado, here's like m8 (stop procrastinating)!!
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT TO ADD THE IMAGES IM A BIG DINGDONG
> 
> EDIT: 1/23/21 -- okay for like the first 17 chapters, i say minsung is endgame -- just a quick heads up that has changed!! minsung are going to get together but minchansung is endgame :)) this was on an ~impulse~ because i'm very impulsive yes and im too lazy to go edit all my a/ns so if you're joining me on this journey after this date, 1. welcome, glad to have you on board 2. just know it's minchansung and don't come for my ass lmao ily all xx

**Christopher Bang’s iChat account**

_Create New Chat << _

_Chats:_

  * _bfftlewaeawwdecis (2 online)  
_
  * _spice boys (3 online)_


  * _idk what this is but we crave death (3 online)_


  * _2 roommates, 0 braincells (2 online)_


  * _bromosexual~ (2 online)_


  * _97erz (15 ; 2 online)_



_Settings_

**Creating new chat…**

**Done!**

**__**

**September 24, 2019**

**3:00 AM**

**_Christopher Bang_ ** _has made a group chat!_

**_Christopher Bang_ ** _has added_ **_Minho Lee, Changbin Seo, Hyunjin Hwang, Jisung Han, Felix Lee, Seungmin Kim,_ ** _and_ **_Jeongin Yang_ ** _to the chat!_

**_Christopher Bang_ ** _has named himself to_ **_changaroo._ **

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has renamed_ **_Christopher Bang_ ** _to_ **_not jackie chan_ ** _._

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has assigned admin rights!_ **_[ GROUP OWNER ONLY ]_ **

**Minho Lee:**

well then

👎👎 fuck you 👎👎

**not jackie chan:**

feeling’s mutual <3

👎👎 fuck you 👎👎

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed_ **_Minho Lee_ ** _to_ **_slutdrop_ **

**slutdrop:**

i want a divorce bb <3

**not jackie chan:**

no bb <3

**slutdrop:**

<///3

**Jeongin Yang:**

what the f is happening here

why the f is this happening here

australia, **_explain_ **

**slutdrop:**

dead memeeeee

i want a fucking name change @ **not jackie chan**

also we live in the united states Jeongin Yang

**not jackie chan:**

@ **slutdrop** no name change

and stop cursing in front of this child bitch. 

**slutdrop:**

i hate it here

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed_ **_Jeongin Yang_ ** _to_ **_ok, gen alpha_ **

**ok, gen alpha:**

i-

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed_ **_Changbin Seo_ ** _to_ **_even a fool knows_ **

**even a fool knows:**

nice reference but wtf is this

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed_ **_Hyunjin Hwang_ ** _to_ **_car dealership floopy_ **

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed_ **_Jisung Han_ ** _to_ **_fucking weeb_ **

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed_ **_Felix Lee_ ** _to_ **_valid!_ **

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed_ **_Seungmin Kim_ ** _to_ **_Seungmin!_ **

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed the chat to_ **_hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die?_ **

**slutdrop:**

that’s a long name

give me admin rights i’ll fix it

**not jackie chan:**

no

**slutdrop:**

p-pwease

**not jackie chan:**

no

**slutdrop:**

I WILL GIVE YOU MY PUREBRED FIRSTBORN CHILD BIRTHED BY ME

**not jackie chan:**

you’re not gonna do that

you’re homohappy

**slutdrop:**

true 

**Seungmin!:**

@ **not jackie chan**

i’m sorry who are you?

you might have added the wrong person idk you

maybe youre looking for a different seungmin? 

my english name is sky so if you’re looking for someone that’s not a sky, pls boot me :)

also not @ the fact that this chat’s already wilding lol

**not jackie chan:**

nope you are the seungmin i’m looking for

ik you

**Seungmin!:**

okay um

  1. no i’m not. 
  2. i’m scared.



**car dealership floopy:**

chan i’ve never seen you with a seungmin nor a sky in your life

stop scaring the poor guy and explain what fuckery you’re up to right now 

because i’m _totally down for it_

**valid!:**

the gig is up, punk.

**not jackie chan:**

honey you’re watching too many cop movies again

**valid!:**

and?

What About It

**not jackie chan:**

understandable

okay @ **everyone** hi

yall know me

**Seungmin!:**

i don’t

**not jackie chan:**

shup

anyway

yall know me

but yall don’t know each other 

so m8s

genius chris bang has made this chat so you guys can meet each other!

**Seungmin!:**

****EXPLAIN HOW YOU KNOW ME

**not jackie chan:**

oh i bumped into you in the hallway, turns out your roommate is my bromosexual husband and here we are 

**Seungmin!:**

**.**

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has changed_ **_Seungmin!’s_ ** _name to_ **_ello there m8_ **

**ello there m8:**

i’m-

okay then

**fucking weeb:**

chan’s attempt at kidnapping friends part 5

**car dealership floopy:**

part 5?

**fucking weeb:**

yeah, he kidnapped minho, then changbin, then me, and then mark!

**car dealership floopy:**

have i not been coerced into being chan’s kid yet????

i’m litchrally his roommate????

**ok, gen alpha:**

**  
** PLEASE IM HIS COUSIN WHAT IS THIS CLOWNFUCKERY

**slutdrop:**

LANGUAGE, BITCH @ **ok, gen alpha**

**not jackie chan:**

anyway!! i know some of yall know each other but most of yall don’t, so introduce yourselves!

we all go to XXX university, so no need to bring that up

but like, korean and english name, age/year, major, how you know me, and fun facts!!

who wants to go first

okay i’ll go first

**valid!:** **  
** i’m

**not jackie chan:**

****g’day m8!

my name’s christopher bang (korean name’s chan if you want to call me that)~

i’m 21 and a senior, boutta graduate and get my degree in music production and then i wanna become a producer for 2PM Entertainment in Korea

fun fact: i’ve lived in australia for all my life and came here for uni~

[image sent]

tis me

**ello there m8:**

i feel a little reassured that you’re not a serial killer now

it’s nice to meet you~

**not jackie chan:**

mutual feelings <3

**slutdrop:**

****SHUT UP HOES ITS MY TURN

**not jackie chan:**

****language, fucker.

**ok, gen alpha:**

_you guys do realize I swear like a sailor right?_

i’m not a baby

**not jackie chan:**

****is it bad to have morals?

**slutdrop:**

CHAN NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOUR MORALS 

SHUT UP PEASANTS

hello sexies~

**fucking weeb:**

STOP PLAYING YOUR SLUTDROP PLAYLIST 

IT’S MANIFESTING

**slutdrop:**

SHUT UP YOU SIMP OVER ANIME BOYS AND IT MANIFESTS

**even a fool knows:**

****i cannot believe i got stuck with these losers as roomies this year

**fucking weeb:**

shut up eboy go film a pov on tik tok or smn

**slutdrop:**

WHERE WAS I

ah yes

hello smexy sexies~

i’m minho lee (english name’s ryan but call me that and you die) 

am 20, about to turn 21 and i’m a junior majoring in dance choreography. wanna own a studio and all that good shit in the future~

ik chan because he’s been my best friend since he moved here

fun fact: i have three cats at home and a pretty fire slutdrop playlist

[image sent]

be graced by me

**fucking weeb:**

he’s worse in person

**slutdrop:**

shut the fuck up jisung

**fucking weeb:**

should i go next?

i’ll go next!

konnichiwa

**car dealership floopy:**

fucking weeb

**fucking weeb:**

isn’t that the point?

anyway jisung han des~ (english name is peter, call me that and i’ll do some naruto shit and kick your ass)

i just turned 19 ten days ago, i’m a freshman and i want to major in culinary arts!! because cheesecake and japanese food is bae <3 

chan changbin and i make music together in our free time so we know each other that way~

fun fact: i like cheesecake, i stan dreamcatcher, and my anime sugar daddy is daichi sawamura thank you

fun fact #2: minho is an annoying shit for a roommate

[image sent]

**slutdrop:**

the **_slander_ **

**even a fool knows:**

MOM I ACTUALLY HATE IT HERE THEY’RE SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER WHILE TEXTING ON THIS CHAT

AND IT’S ASS O CLOCK

WHY AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE

**slutdrop:**

okay lawn gnome introduce yourself

**even a fool knows:** **  
**

grr i hate it here

um hi

i’m changbin (lewis) seo, but i prefer going by my korean name around fellow koreans which i’m assuming yall are.

um i recently turned 20, i’m a sophomore majoring in creative writing! i want to become a lyricist and music journalist in the future, if everything works out.

chan, idiot jisung and i make music in our free time

fun fact: i am actually pretty damn cute~ uwu

fun fact #2: you can find me dying because my idiot roommates @ **fucking weeb** and @ **slutdrop** are fucking ding dongs

[image sent]

**valid!:** **  
**

you’re only stating facts here

you’re pretty damn cute

**even a fool knows:**

ty ty :> intro yourself

**valid!:**

oh okay!!

g’day mates! my name’s felix lee~ (korean name is yongbok, but if you _ever_ call me that i will call the cops on you)

i turned 19 nine days ago (@ **fucking weeb** we’re bday twins basically) and i’m also a freshman! i’m planning to major in computer science so i can go into video game design!

chan and i both moved from sydney to here so~ we know each other bc of that

fun facts: i love cop movies, gaming and twice and @ **ok, gen alpha** is my roomie!

[image sent]

**even a fool knows:** **  
**

felix you’re pretty damn cute too

**valid:**

JDFKLJDSLKJFLKDSJFL

fkattered,,,

who’s next

**car dealership floopy**

mefsdfsadklfj

*me

sorry i flooped onto my keyboard

**not jackie chan:**

*sighs loudly*

**car dealership floopy:**

hi everyone :D 

the name’s hyunjin (sam) hwang and being lesbian is my game~

im 19 was born before the cutoff date all that good shit, so i’m a sophomore majoring in interior design~

chan’s my fucking roommate <///3

um i guess i’m floopy, i have a dog that doesn’t love me back and i have a twin sister!

[image sent]

**ello there m8:**

nice to meet you~~~ 

**car dealership floopy:**

nice to meet you too!

wait,,,

introduce yourself!

**ello there m8:**

oh okay!!

hello strangers!

**ok, gen alpha:**

hello stranger!

**ello there m8:**

my name’s seungmin/sky kim :)

i turned 19 two days ago (@ **fucking weeb** and @ **valid!** i’m a week younger than you) and i’m a freshman wanting to major in photojournalism and all that jazz

um apparently i know chan because one of his bromosexual spouses is my roommate so that’s good to know, i guess

fun facts: i love day6, i like bullet journaling, and cannot cook to save my life~

[image sent]

**car dealership floopy:**

the impeccable taste in this ted talk

**ello there m8:**

thank you 

ヾ(^▽^*)))

**car dealership floopy:**

:D

and that leaves jeongin

jeongin

jeongin

jeongin

jeongin

jeongin

jeongin

**not jackie chan:**

sigh

@ **ok, gen alpha**

get your flat ass on here

**ok, gen alpha:**

fucking hate it here

let me loop baby shark in peace nasties. 

anyway

hello losers

my name’s jeongin (NEVER call me bob or i will whip out my guillotine) yang and i’m 18!!

i’m a freshman wanting to major in early childhood education so i can become an elementary school teacher :)

chan’s my cousin

and um i have murderous intentions a lot of the time!

[image sent]

whaddup losers

**ello there m8:**

bro same

(the murderous intents i mean :)) 

**ok, gen alpha:**

omg

we can be murderous together!!

**fucking weeb:**

i have a feeling i’m going to be the first one to die here

**valid:**

tbh it looks like it’s either you or hyunjin

**slutdrop:**

rest in peace sam hwang <////3

**not jackie chan:**

sigh, no murderous intents on the first day, kiddos. 

**ok, gen alpha:**

okay but what about this:

fuck the rules this is an anarchy

**not jackie chan:**

SIGHS LOUDLY, WITH FEELIGN

**even a fool knows:**

pardon my interruption but

it’s 3:30 am

i know we all have class tomorrow

so can we **go the fuck to sleep**

why did you even make a gc at 3 am

**not jackie chan:** **  
**

why were you awake at 3am?

**even a fool knows:**

i plead the fifth.

**slutdrop:**

he was filming povs

jisung and i were judging him

**even a fool knows:**

YOUR ASS IS GRASS LINO

**slutdrop:**

you wouldn’t hit my ankles

**valid!:**

changbin follow me on tik tok

@/pixielixie

what’s ur @

**even a fool knows:**

@/deathsurrounds

**ok, gen alpha:**

woah, calm down edgelord

**slutdrop:**

anyway

eboy over here is right for once - 

we should sleep

mainly because i’m already do re mi fa so fucking done with yall~

(especially jisung~)

**fucking weeb:**

OKAY IT ISN’T MY FAULT THAT YOU KEEP PLAYING LOW

AT LEAST YOU CAN SLUT DROP TO IMAGINATION BY SPYAIR

**ello there m8:**

oh my gosh that is such a good opening

**car dealership floopy:**

ikr

**slutdrop:**

you’re forgetting an important detail here

shawty got them apple bottom jeans

**valid!**

BOOTS WITH THE FUR (THE FUR)

**slutdrop:**

GOT THE WHOLE CLUB LOOKING AT HER

**valid!:**

SHE HIT THE FLOOR

**slutdrop:**

NEXT THING YOU KNOW

**not jackie chan:**

GO TO SLEEP

**slutdrop:**

SHUT UP CHAN YOU DON’T SLEEP

**_SHAWTY GOT LOW LOW LOW LOW_ **

**not jackie chan:**

i’m booting you until the morning.

**slutdrop:**

*slutdrops*

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has booted_ **_slutdrop_ **

**not jackie chan:**

we can talk in the morning everyone

i’ll add minho back tomorrow morning

**car dealership floopy:**

ight bet

goonite fools

**ello there m8:**

it was nice meeting yall!

sleep well!

**_car dealership floopy_ ** _is offline_

 **_ello there m8_ ** _is offline_

**ok, gen alpha:**

according to yall its like 12 hours past my bed time so bye <3

**_ok, gen alpha_ ** _is offline_

**valid!:**

gn!

**_valid!_ ** _is offline_

**even a fool knows:**

i’ll drag the idiots to sleep @ **not jackie chan**

pls get some rest! it’s important, dumbass

**not jackie chan:**

i’ll try

**_even a fool knows_ ** _is offline_

**not jackie chan:**

it’s strangely quiet

**_fucking weeb_ ** _is offline_

**not jackie chan:**

off to a great start

genius parent chan is doing this _right_

**_not jackie chan_ ** _is offline_

**

**bfftlewaeawwdbcis (2)**

**_straight_ ** _is online!_

**straight:**

min 

no hard feelings right?

**not straight:**

nah lol i got excited ily channie bro

but you gotta do me a favor and boot jisung for no reason one day

**straight:**

deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically, this isn't a rewrite - it's the same premise but everything else is different for more Antics TM <3
> 
> also before yall attack me! i don't mean minho's screen name in a derogatory way, it's just his little quirky part of his personality. i don't condone calling minho meanhoe because he's a sweetheart <3
> 
> hope you enjoyed~ SKZ OT8 best boys <3


	2. "i am not gay but i do crimes! (to my health 😎)" - chan 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, gen alpha:
> 
> exsqueeze me
> 
> we’re not satan spawn, we’re stan himself~
> 
> //minsung bicker a lot and changbin just wants his chair not to get hurt. the chat plays 20 questions part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! early chapter because today was a Good Day
> 
> thank you for all the love on the first chapter itself!! i love you guys, y'all are real ones <3

**_Minho Lee’s iChat Account!_ **

_1 new invite!_

  * _Christopher Bang has invited you to: **hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die?**_



**_[*accept*]_ ** _[deny]_

_Chats:_

  * _bfftlewaeawwdecis (2 online)_


  * _idk what this is but we crave death (3 online)_


  * _hating it here (3 online)_


  * _dance boys 🤙 (10; 4 online)_


  * _please raise my cats right (0 online)_



_Settings_

**_joining chat…_ **

**_done!_ **

******

**September 24, 2019**

**9:00 AM**

**_hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die? (8)_ **

_online_ **_(8)_ ** _: not jackie chan, Minho Lee, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, valid!, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha_

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has joined the chat through invite!_

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed_ **_Minho Lee_ ** _to_ **_slutdrop_ **

**slutdrop:**

glad to be back 🥰

**fucking weeb:**

damn it

**slutdrop:**

love you too jisungie >:)

(also you snored last night <///3 fuck you)

**fucking weeb:**

i do NOT snore

**even a fool knows:**

you snore

sometimes

**car dealership floopy:**

LMAOOOO F

**fucking weeb:**

fucking hate it here

**ok, gen alpha:**

join the club sister

**valid!**

good morning everyone :))))))) <3

**even a fool knows:**

good morning felixxxxxxx :))))))))) <3

**ello there m8:**

why have i awoken to whatever the fuck this is

(good morning felix!)

**ok, gen alpha:**

are you not a morning person

good morning lixie i made breakfast!

**valid!:**

coming :D

**ello there m8:**

oh im a morning person

i like waking up early

just not without 4 shots of espresso hooked up to my veins

**car dealership floopy:**

i hate mornings 🥰🥰🥰🥰

the only good part of my morning is my americano 🥺🥺

**ello there m8:**

y e s

**not jackie chan:**

ih

*ih

*ih

*hi

**even a fool knows:**

are you okay blink once for no

**not jackie chan:**

👁👄👁

\-- 👄--

👁👄👁

**slutdrop:**

did you get any sleep chan

**not jackie chan:**

yeah, um like… 3 hours

**car dealership floopy:**

he slept for 5 minutes

**not jackie chan:**

at least the room stopped spinning!

**valid!:**

like m8, start sleeping

**not jackie chan:**

no guarantees

i am not gay but i do crimes!

to my health 😎

**fucking weeb:**

mood

**slutdrop:**

retweeted

**not jackie chan:**

anyway! i had an idea for us to get to know each other a little better!

and maybe an attempt to try and get m!nho and J1svng to not scratch each others eyes out

**even a fool knows:**

**  
** IDEC ANYMORE IM DOWN FOR IT

I JUST WANT TO VIBE BUT MINSUGN SAID DIE </3

**slutdrop:**

minsung isn’t a word in my dictionary <3

neither is minsugn

**fucking weeb:**

^

**slutdrop:**

poo

**fucking weeb:**

>:0

**not jackie chan:**

*sighs loudly*

shut up children, it’s 20 questions

**ok, gen alpha:**

OOH I LOVE TALKING ABOUT MYSELF WE’RE DOIGN IT FUCK YOU GUYS :)

**valid!:**

^

**not jackie chan:**

i spent last night coming up with questions ~~~~~

**ello there m8:**

im

valid use of time i guess

**not jackie chan:**

1.mbti 2. fav color 3. sexuality/romantic orientation (if comfortable) 4. what makes you laugh the most 5. fav anime character 6. what do you do at 3 am 7. one place you wanna go 8. how many pillows you have 9 .blast kpop or watch anime 10. do you spin around in spinny chairs or are you sane 11. why do you wear oversized hoodies 12. which cartoon character haunts your sleep 13. one thing you like and one thing you hate about your major 14. song you’re vibing to at the moment 15. biggest fear 16. favorite place 17. guilty pleasure 18. go to starbucks order 19 . tik tok or vine 20. what fursona would you be if you were a furry

**car dealership floopy:**

question?

wHERE DD YOU EVEN GET THESE QUESTIONS FROM

**not jackie chan:**

reddit

**ok, gen alpha:**

makes sense tbh

**ello there m8:**

ah reddit, the place where furries and owobots run rampant

**slutdrop:**

and this also runs rampant:

“ I once almost choked to death while eating food. I did my own research and discovered that I am not alone. Thousands of people choke every year while eating, and hundreds of those people die. That's why I don't feed my kids. It's dangerous. Now plenty of people will point out that food supposedly "prevents starvation," and that might be true, but it's not fair to completely ignore all the dangers food poses, like choking, allergies, gingivitis, and garlic breath. I'm just saying, do your own research and decide what you think is best for your kids. If you choose to give your kids potentially deadly food, that's your problem, but as a parent, I don't think the government has any right to tell me that I need to feed my kids. “

**fucking weeb:**

well we know who not to trust with our children now

**slutdrop:**

ITS A COPYPASTA YOU DING DONG

**even a fool knows:**

****… and they’re screaming at each other again

…

MINHO PUT THE CHAIR DOWN

DO NOT THROW THAT FUCKING CHAIR THATS MY FAVORITE CHAIR

WHY AM I TEXTING THIS

brb losers

**valid!:**

imagine arguing with your roommates and/or stopping fights

can’t relate 🥰

**ok, gen alpha:**

****we don’t argue because you don’t know about my plans to start a supremacy

**ello there m8:**

this just in: jeongin exposed his supremacy plans

**ok, gen alpha:**

shit

im aborting my missions

you know nothing

CANT YOU SEE ME? no <3

**even a fool knows:**

ok minho put the chair down

THAT DOESNT MEAN YOU PCIK IT UP JISUNG

PUT DOWN MY CHAIR YOU FUCKERS

WHY AM I HERE

**car dealership floopy:**

f

should we start the questions

**not jackie chan:**

good idea yeah

**fucking weeb:**

ok i did not hit minho with a chair

**slutdrop:**

i wanna hit jisung with a chair

**fucking weeb:**

don't fuck with me 

i have the power of god and anime on my side

**car dealership floopy:**

fucking weeb

**ello there m8:**

SO LETS JUST IGNORE THOSE TWO

mbtis!!

i’m an esfj-a ~

**slutdrop:**

!!!

same????

i’m an esfj, but esfj-t

**ok, gen alpha:**

SAME??????

esfj-t

**not jackie chan:**

oh my god they’re satan spawn

**ok, gen alpha:**

exsqueeze me

we’re not satan spawn, we’re stan himself~

*SATAN

**fucking weeb:**

STAN 

BRB CACKLING

hi stan

**ok, gen alpha:**

>:(

**fucking weeb:**

anyway i’m an istp-t 😚✌

**car dealership floopy:**

!! introvert squad !!

i’m an infp-t but once i rushed and got an entp-t lol

**fucking weeb:**

****i suddenly like you 1% more!

good job!

**not jackie chan:**

yay for getting along!

i’m an enfj-t~~~

**valid!:**

ooo that’s pretty close to mine!

i’m an enfp-t

**even a fool knows:**

OMG WE’RE THE SAME :DDDDDD @ **valid!**

enfp-t squad

**valid!:**

yayyyyy 

we’re the superior mbti!

massive fuck you to all the other mbtis

**ok, gen alpha:**

D:

**valid!:**

minus innies

the rest of yall suck toes <///3

**slutdrop:**

<///3

okay favorite color?

mine’s mint green! i look good in mint green~

**fucking weeb:**

lol sure keep telling urself that :)

**slutdrop:**

>:(

**even a fool knows:**

don’t .

**fucking weeb:**

anyway mine is red!!

**even a fool knows:**

mine is black :D

**ok, gen alpha:**

mine is hot pink!

its a pretty color!

**valid!:**

mine is pastel pink lol

**ello there m8:**

u guys litchrally share a braincell and i’m here for it :)

anyway! i love purple :)

**car dealership floopy:**

oooooo purple seems like it’d suit you~

**ello there m8:**

:D

what’s yours?

**car dealership floopy:**

well mine is black and white

i’m an eboy at heart <////3

**not jackie chan:**

and mine is blue!

next question?

**valid!:**

****sure!

i’mma be walking to class so slow replies but yea 👌

**even a fool knows:**

that’s funny i was just about to leave my dorm for class

what class do you have lix?

**valid!:**

uwu lix is a cute nickname 

i like it!~

**ok, gen alpha:**

(( not at the fact i call him that every day <///3 ))

(( this Betrayal )) 

**valid!:**

ope

anyway

i have stats!

**even a fool knows:**

oooooooooooo

i have creative writing

**valid!:**

oo is it fun?

**even a fool knows:**

way better than staying here with minsung 🥵

**valid!:** **  
**

valid

weird choice of emoji, but valid

**fucking weeb:**

I FEEL BETRAYED

NO CHEESECAKE FOR YOU

**slutdrop:**

u literally eat the cheesecake before we can have it

**fucking weeb:**

shut up 

fucking ryan lee i hate you >:(

**slutdrop:**

no ♥

STFU PETER THE FEELING IS MUTUAL

**fucking weeb:**

****I WILL NINJUTSU YOUR SORRY SLUTDROPPING ASS

**not jackie chan:**

GUYS

NO FIGHTING 

**even a fool knows:**

AT LEAST LET ME GET OUT OF THE DORM MEANIES YOU ALMOST THREW A CHAIR AT ME  
  
WAIT THAT WAS MY CHAIR WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS

**fucking weeb:**

THIS IS SPARTA

**slutdrop:**

GRR

**car dealership floop:**

@ **fucking weeb** @ **slutdrop**

can u drop your @ i wanna watch this

i made popcorn

**fucking weeb:**

no <3

**not jackie chan:**

ignore those two bozos

NEXT QUESTION

sexuality/romantic orientation if comfy sharing 

i’m ace-heteroromantic~

**ok, gen alpha:**

and i’m aroace!!

**valid!:**

valid!!!!

i’m pansexual, sexually attracted to kitchenware

**ello there m8:**

s a m e

hate it when my pans don’t heat up even when i add heat 😔 

im just looking for a good time 😔🤙

**valid!:**

ikrrrrrrr 😔🤙

**even a fool knows:**

lmaooooo what even

i’m sexually attracted to two wheelers, i’m bisexual~

**valid!:**

i'm

i have two feet

are you attracted to me

**even a fool knows:**

mayhaps i am

What About It

**valid!:**

*shrug*

**ok, gen alpha:**

blatant pda 🥵👌

**fucking weeb:**

disgusting

if you can’t tell from me simping over anime boys, and never simping over any girl ever other than dami from dreamcatcher,

i’m very much of the Gay ™ 

**slutdrop:**

i’m gay too

**fucking weeb:**

okay i have a teeny tiny ounce of respect for you

but it's like really really teeny tiny

you can't see it

**slutdrop:**

same

**fucking weeb:**

that doesn’t mean keep talking >:( 

ding dong

**slutdrop:**

>:( <//3

**car dealership floopy:**

and i oop

anyways i’m lesbian <3

**not jackie chan:**

no you’re not,,,

you’re very very gay tho

**car dealership floopy:**

<////3 the Betrayaldsjfklafd

*the Betrayal

sorry I flooped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY YOUR MBTI IS VALID LOLOL (( i'm an infj, according to felix, i suck 😎))
> 
> EDIT : 2/22/21 - i'm actually an intp isn't that neato
> 
> so i had a good chill day, i dropped this chapter early! also had three free periods today out of 4 periods total <3 not necessarily the proudest of it but hey, minsung fighting is minsung fighting and we all need that good stuff from time to time. 
> 
> OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY QUEEN HONEY (@jeonghoneys) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THIS IS FOR YOU
> 
> next time they'll finish 20 questions!  
> see ya! stay safe, hydr8 and don't procrastin8 unlike me~  
> <3


	3. "buckle up losers, you’re in it for the long run" - felix, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft boy:
> 
> ye go to main
> 
> nice talking to you doe!! <3
> 
> eboy:
> 
> you too!!
> 
> WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE [deleted]
> 
> //20 questions part 2 / 4!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this week, folks, we have a double update!
> 
> i wanted to add some changlix flirting for the sweetheart who is plutosapphicstay and my baby cousin yachi_ism, but i added a l o t because changlix 🥺🥺 and then i realized if i tried to finish the rest of 20 questions this chapter you guys would be sitting through a r e a l l y long chapter
> 
> so i'm going to try my best to finish all the 20 questions chapters this weekend! (no guarantees, i have three tests on monday and i'm writing a oneshot for seungmin's birthday~ i'll finish them by next weekend at the latest)  
> but expect chapter 4 to be out this weekend at the least~ 
> 
> enjoy!

**_Changbin Seo’s iChat Account!_ **

_1 new invite!_

**_\- Felix Lee has invited you to DM!_ **

_[_ **_accept] <<_ **

_[deny]_

_Chats:_

**_\- hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die (8; 8 online) [new messages!]_ **

_\- spice boys (3 online)_

_\- idk what this is but we crave death (3 online)_

\- hating it here (3 online)

\- 2 furries and wooyoung walk into a bar (1 online)

\- mommy <3 (offline)

\- sister sooj >:( (offline)

_Settings_

**_opening DM_ **

**_done!_ **

******

**_Changbin Seo_ ** _has joined the dm!_

**Felix Lee:**

hi!!

**Changbin Seo:**

hello!!

**Felix Lee:**

hold up this is too formal one sec

**_Felix Lee_ ** _has renamed himself to_ **_soft boy_ **

**_Changbin Seo_ ** _has renamed himsefl to_ **_eboy_ **

**_Felix Lee_ ** _has named the DM_ **_tiktok enfp boys_ **

**eboy:**

if you don’t mind me asking

why a dm all of a sudden?

**soft boy:**

well 1. we have a lot in common

1.5 and because of that, i think we can like scream about stuff here that the others prolly won’t understand and stuff yk

2\. i kinda wanted to do a tik tok collab

_3\. ur cute [deleted]_

**eboy:**

am totally okay with it :D

_(( and i think youre cute and am totally okay with it )) [deleted]_

**soft boy:**

yay!! :DDD

wait

holdup

chan needs to stop being a fucker and spamming main >:(

**eboy:**

we should prolly see what he wants lol

**soft boy:**

friends probably.

who’ve got SPICES

**eboy:**

was that a bill wurtz reference?

**soft boy:**

ye

YOU WATCHED HISTORY OF THE ENTIRE WORLD I GUESS?

**eboy:**

THAT SHIT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT GOT ME THROUGH WHAP

**soft boy:**

whap? 💦

**eboy:**

ap world history

forgot u came from australia lol

**soft boy:**

OH UNDERSTANDABLE I GOT THROUGH HISTORY RIDING ON BILL WURTZ MEMES

thank god you arent referring to the song wap 💦

**eboy:**

OH my God WHY

whap is forever ruined for me 😔

**soft boy:**

anyway chan is still spamming

**eboy:**

sigh

go to main?

**soft boy:**

ye go to main

nice talking to you doe!! <3

**eboy:**

you too!!

_WHY ARE YOU SO ADORABLE [deleted]_

**  
  


**September 24, 2019**

**12:00 PM**

**_hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die? (8)_ **

_online_ **_(8)_ ** _: not jackie chan, slutdrop, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, valid!, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha_

**not jackie chan:**

@ **everyone**

is anyone in class rn

**slutdrop:**

all three of the annoying roomies are here <///3

**car dealership floopy:**

just got out whats up

**ok, gen alpha:**

don’t have class until 2~

**valid!:**

****just got out as well!  
  


**ello there m8:**

same here~

**not jackie chan:**

continue with the 20 q’s?

**ello there m8:**

sure!

what was #4

ah yes, what makes you laugh the most

**not jackie chan:**

memes and friends (the tv show)

**ello there m8:**

**_GASP_ **

friends!!

also memes

i’d also like to add morbid humor because that shit hits

**car dealership floopy:**

slighyly concerned but then again, same

i’d also like to add the floopy balloon men at car dealerships

they just floop around and wave and i think it’s so cool that they’re achieving their floopy dreams

and it’s funny!!

i wanna be a floopy mansjflkdf

*man

sorry i flooped

**fucking weeb:**

well for me, it’s crackfics for my anime fandoms! they’re fucking hilarious

**car dealership dloopy:**

fucking weeb

**slutdrop:**

my cats make me laugh

they’re the only reason why i have faith in this planet

**fucking weeb:**

ur a furry

**slutdrop:**

say that again mr. “I have 5 body pillows of my husbandos?”

**fucking weeb:**

*loudly, with feeling*  
**YOU ARE A FUCKING FURRY**

**slutdrop:**

YOU, ME, OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW

IMMA SHOW YOU HOW FERAL I CAN GET  
WHERE’S CHANGBIN’S CHAIR

**even a fool knows:**

OH MY GOD KEEP MY CHAIR OUT OF THIS

**not jackie chan:**

guys dont fight ur acting like 2 year olds

innie! what makes you laugh?

**ok, gen alpha:**

oH Hi

you boomers make me laugh <3

**valid!:** **  
** valid

tik tok makes me laugh~

**not jackie chan:**

@ **even a fool knows**

are they still fighting?

**even a fool knows:**

roger that

**not jackie chan:**

sigh

next question!

 **@/** minsung please pause your fucking fighting

**ok, gen alpha:**

im an impressionable baby

do not curse

**not jackie chan:**

you literally just said you swore like a sailor what the hecc

**ok, gen alpha:**

did i stutter?

next one is fav anime character btw

**fucking weeb:**

EVERYONE THIS IS MY KINGDOM

WELCOME TO JISUNG'S A WEEB LAND I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY

**slutdrop:**

i want a refund

**fucking weeb:**

>:0

well tell me your favorite anime character and i'll see if you're valid enough to get a refund, dumbass >:(

**slutdrop:**

hm

gajeel from fairy tail because he treats cats with the respect they deserve

**fucking weeb:**

okay i’m just going to pause the hatred i have for you for a hot second

you have _taste_ what the heck

okay re pause i hate you

**slutdrop:**

un pause

thanks i guess lol

repause

i fucking hate you too <//3

**fucking weeb:**

un pause

we should watch fairy tail one day

repause 

fuck off

**slutdrop:**

don’t push it ding dong

**fucking weeb:**

understandable 

anyway

my favorite anime characters are my sugar daddies todoroki from bnha and daichi from haikyuu

**even a fool knows:**

okay this is kinda tough lol

could i use koe no katachi?

**fucking weeb:**

y e s

**even a fool knows:**

shoko!!!

she is adorable and deserves the world

**fucking weeb:**

!!

yes she does!

**not jackie chan:**

hm

mine is prolly makoto from free! iwatobi swim club

he’s just a sweetheart and one of the only men i’d ever simp for

other than my bromosexual husbands :)

**ok, gen alpha**

but yall

sailor moon

is a legend on 99 different levels

**ello there m8:**

valid opinions!

mine is juvia from fairy tail

idk she’s just so cute and adorable and sweet and brave and i would simp

**car dealership floopy:**

GASP

juvia is mine too!!

wow we literally share a braincell

**ello there m8:**

screw it you’re my new best friend

**car dealership floopy:**

am fine with that!

ur mine too

((sorry channie))

**not jackie chan:**

not offended! ily

**car dealership floopy:**

:D <3

**valid!:**

mine is prolly _prolly_ kaori from your lie in april we stan

also rip for her </3

**fucking weeb:**

i cried

**slutdrop:**

we know

i’m p sure that ppl in south korea could hear you from here

**fucking weeb:**

there goes the one (1) ounce of respect i had for you

**slutdrop:**

well guess what?

feeling’s mutual :)

**valid!:**

**_m8_ ** **s …**

next question is what do you do at 3 am

i’m prolly coding or gaming ~

**car dealership floopy:**

i watch k-dramas~

and tell chan to try sleeping

and if he cant sleep i will cuddle him to sleep because he needs to sleep

**not jackie chan:**

well i have trouble sleeping so i’m either a. trying to sleep b. making music c. cooking something

or being smothered by hyunjin 

**car dealership floopy:**

as it should be

**ello there m8:**

well i give up on homework if im not done around midnight so

im either a. vibing to my soft day6 playlist and sleeping (it helps me sleep) or b. vibing to day6 and reading a good book c. vibing to day6 while mark tries to stop me from using the kitchen but all i want is cereal at 3 am >:(

**car dealership floopy:**

impeccable taste right there

**slutdrop:**

im sleeping most likely~

with exceptions where i don’t feel tired and i practice dancing instead

**fucking weeb:**

im watching anime :D like 3 am is the time for anime

or im cooking because yk creativity is at its peak at 3 am and also i get hungry

**ok, gen alpha:**

im probably sleeping like a normal person

**even a fool knows:**

****i put off my creative writing hw until really late night bc that’s when i’m the most creative, so i do that and take a long nap earlier in the evening

next question is one place you want to go

**slutdrop:**

bet jisung’s is japan

you know

cuz he’s a fucking weeb

**fucking weeb:**

how well you know me ~

specifically i would love to go to ibaraki in japan

**slutdrop:**

unpause 

that’s lowkey interesting why?

repause

>:(

**fucking weeb:**

it’s just so quiet and peaceful and i would just love to go there to escape reality

and it’s absolutely beautiful look

[image sent]

**slutdrop:**

unpause

you actually have taste

repause

**fucking weeb:**

thanks, loser

where do you want to visit

**slutdrop:**

i would love to go to norway, esp in the north where there’s the northern lights

are we sending pics?

[image sent]

  
  


**fucking weeb:**

unpause

this is beautiful you have taste

repause 

u bitch

**slutdrop:**

unpause

thanks 

repause

**even a fool knows:**

****i find this fucking hilarious

minsung getting along? more likely than you think

they’re just like glaring at each other but they’re texting compliments to each other

i love it here

**valid!:**

pFFT-

anyway binnie where would you like to go

**even a fool knows:**

****portugal, specifically lisbon! it just seems like a fun place to visit

[image sent]

**valid!:**

****damnnnnnnnnn

that’s so pretty?!

i love everyone’s dream destinations TT 

G A S P 

i have an idea **i have an idea**

**not jackie chan:**

what is it lixie

**valid!:**

what if

after we all graduate and we’re still friends

we just go backpacking to all these destinations?

**not jackie chan:**

****OH MY GOD I LIKE THAT A LOT

**valid!:**

yay!

buckle up losers, you’re in it for the long run

**ok, gen alpha:**

unfortunately

anyway lix, what’s your dream destination?

**valid!:**

egypt~ i just think the history behind it is mega cool and i would love to just take some time to visit it and see all the sights!

[image sent]

isn’t it stunning?

**even a fool knows:**

just as stunning as you

**valid!:**

****im flattered hehe ><

**ello there m8:**

*clears throat loudly*

get a room

**valid!:**

IM-

**ello there m8:**

anyway,

i would love to visit buenos aires!

i think there’s a lot of life there and i could take gazillions of pics 🥺 

plus its v gay and trans friendly so that’s always a plus~

[image sent]

**car dealership floopy:**

gasp that’s so prettyyyy

i’d love to visit paris (like a basic b~) AND venice (like a basic b tambien also)

[images sent!]

**not jackie chan:**

oo yes i love europe so much~

but but but!!

i would LOVE to go to sri lanka

god it’s so underrated but so pretty

[image sent]

this is its capital isn’t it pretty????

**ok, gen alpha:**

****omg it is~~~

and finally, you saved the best for last~

i wanna go to alaska !! 

[image sent]

****

**valid!:**

all of these have been

Duly Noted

now wait til this comes to bite you in the butt way in the future

**ello there m8:**

sure sure okay

it _definitely_ will, i totally believe you

what’s the next question?

how many pillows do you have?

well on my bed i have 10, in the dorm overall mark and i have 25.

**valid!:**

****damn

innie and i have like 20 total in the dorm and 12 are mine

**fucking weeb:**

@ **ok, gen alpha**

why the pathetically small amount of pillows

**ok, gen alpha:**

i have a fuzzy blanket you twat

**fucking weeb:**

im not a twat!!

**slutdrop:**

…

you’re a twat

**fucking weeb:**

YOU KEEP MAKING ME LOSE MY OUNCE OF RESPECT FOR YOU

(deserve tho)

**slutdrop:**

****BITCH SQUARE UP

**even a fool knows:**

it was nice while it lasted, i guess

i have 10 pillows and two decorative ones

minho has like 12 and jisung has 13 and that means we have 35 total and then add jisung’s 10 anime body pillows and we have 45 pillows in this dorm.

**fucking weeb:**

i feel exposed

like i just want to feel like i’m not alone so i hug my sugar daddies lol :’)

**slutdrop:**

THEY’RE NOT REAL

**fucking weeb:**

DID I ASK

**car dealership floopy:**

d a m n

how many do we have

**not jackie chan:**

well 20 of them are yours

and i have 7

so 27 pillows

**car dealership floopy:**

JSDLKFJDSLKF THAT’S A LOT OF PILLOWS  
  


**not jackie chan:**

YA THINK?

  
  
  


******

**_hating it here (3)_ **

_online (3): fuck you jisung, mom send help, fuck you minho_

**fuck you jisung:**

yo guys

that reminded me

we literally have zero flair to our rooms, we still haven’t decorated aside from the pillows and furniture

**fuck you minho:**

hate to admit it but you’re right

we moved in like 3 weeks ago?

we should decorate this weekend

**mom send help:**

works for me!

**fuck you jisung:**

ight bet

@ **fuck you minho**

if i see an anime poster touching my side of our double i will HURT you

**fuck you minho:**

TRY ME

**mom send help:**

now i’m thinking it was a bad idea to put you two in the double

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjdflk how are y'all doing?
> 
> the locations they said are all places i've gone to (paris and venice) or places i want to go to (the rest of them) and maybe it might come bite them in the butt later in this universe (after all this is a series)~
> 
> i'm still here being mega whipped for in life~ but also the greatest showman soundtrack for some reason, but i got inspired for the gajillionth time and now something is in the works hehe :)
> 
> hope y'all are staying well and stuff and thank you guys for 500 hits on like t w o chapters ? like that's so sweet of yall ily guys so much <3
> 
> stay safe, hydrate, and don't procrastinate~


	4. "pillow + igloo = pigloo" - hyunjin 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slutdrop:  
> eh
> 
> that wasn’t as scary as
> 
> sid the science kid
> 
> not jackie chan:
> 
> what the hell minho
> 
> //20 questions 3/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case you need a refresher:  
> majors:  
> chan - music production  
> minho -dance choreo  
> changbin - creative writing  
> hyunjin - interior design  
> jisung- culinary arts  
> felix -computer science (specifically programming)  
> seungmin - photojournalism  
> jeongin - early childhood education

**_Hyunjin Hwang’s iChat account!_ **

_Chats:_

  * **_hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die? (8; 8online)[NEW MESSAGES] <<<_**


  * queen yeji + queen ryujin = otp (1 online) [NEW MESSAGES]


  * 2 roommates, zero braincells (2 online)


  * hyunjin stop fl00ping intervention (4; 1 online)


  * crackass twin >:( (offline)


  * crackass twin’s girlfriend (online)


  * dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (offline)


  * other dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (offline)



_Settings_

**_opening chat…_ **

**_done!_ **

**Sept 24, 2019**

**1:00PM**

**_hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die? (8)_ **

_online (8): not jackie chan, slutdrop, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, valid!, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha_

**not jackie chan:**

hyunjin’s a pillow hoarder idek how he sleeps in that pile of pillows

**car dealership floopy:**

well

you just floop onto the pile and like burrow yourself in the center 

it’s an igloo

i love spending time in my igloo

my pillow igloo

wait

pillow + igloo = pigloo

my pigloo of memes and k dramas how much i love thee

**ello there m8:**

i would love to see this happen JDFKL

**car dealership floopy:**

jsdklf i think chan has pictures of my pigloo

**not jackie chan:**

[image sent]

**ello there m8:**

holy shit

that looks like more than 20 pillows

  
  


**car dealership floopy:**

lmao that one’s from last year when i had 40 pillows <//3

good old days

chan forced me to cut down or we wouldn’t be roommates again

okay next question

blast kpop or watch anime?

**fucking weeb:**

IM CONFLICTED SHOULD I CHOOSE MY QUEENS DREAMCATCHER OR MY SUGAR DADDIES

well 

im going to call dreamcatcher korean anime OST girls so

watch anime ~

**slutdrop:**

i’m - 

i’d blast kpop cuz you can dance to that stuff~

**car dealership floopy:**

i’m more of a kpopper than a weeb so i’d blast kpop

**ello there m8:**

…

day6

that is all

(( i’d blast kpop ))

**even a fool knows:** **  
** watch anime

i like anime

yeah okay

**valid!:**

i’d play fortnite 🤩

(( but would blast kpop bc twice can step on me))

**not jackie chan:**

hm

i’d blast kpop bc i want to be a producer for the industry

**valid!:** **  
** and because twice can step on you

**not jackie chan:** **  
** yeah okay also because twice can step on me

**valid!:** **  
** yes!!

twice _can_ indeed step on you! 

**not jackie chan:**

i’m slightly concerned

**fucking weeb:**

dami can step on me

**slutdrop:**

fucking weeb

**fucking weeb:**

BITCH SHE’S A KPOP IDOL

**slutdrop:**

ur still a fucking weeb tho

**fucking weeb:**

NANI

…

oh

i see your point

next question!

okay how many of you _don’t_ spin around in spinny chairs

**slutdrop:**

i spin

**valid!:** **  
** ^

**even a fool knows:**

^

**ello there m8:** **  
** ^

**car dealership floopy:**

^ and i floop

**not jackie chan:**

^^

**ok, gen alpha:** **  
** ^^^

**fucking weeb:**

okay good thought some people (cough minho) don’t spin in this chat

**slutdrop:**

BITCH IM NOT THAT EVIL

**fucking weeb:**

sure sure i totally believe you

**slutdrop:**

GRR

i fucking hate you

**fucking weeb:**

okay sweetie you’re doing great

**slutdrop:**

don’t call me sweetie

**fucking weeb:**

okay sweetie

**slutdrop:**

.

**even a fool knows:**

RYAN LEE PUT MY FUCKING CHAIR **_DOWN_ **

OH MY GOD DON’T THROW MY CHAIR AT ME IM SORRY FOR CALLING YOU RYAN

okay put it down 

good

okay don’t ever touch my fucking chair again you ass

**slutdrop:**

fine i’ll use gyu

**valid!:**

gyu?

**fucking weeb:**

his munchlax stuffed animal

**valid!:**

oh my gosh that’s adorable help

**even a fool knows:** **  
** HHHHHHHH

minho destroy my chair i will cherish gyu forever

**slutdrop:**

nah you took the fun out of it

imma go lay down

**fucking weeb:**

lol anyway

**ello there m8:**

ew pda

next question

why do you wear oversized hoodies

hm

i wear it for the sweater paws! bc they’re cute and tiny :D

and also i can hide in my hoodies ~

**ok, gen alpha**

^ i wear it so i can slap people with my sweater paws

**not jackie chan:**

wait do yall wear hoodies for reasons other than staying warm

cuz i wear it for staying warm

**fucking weeb:**

ya

i wear it to go “baby how do i look” to binnie

**valid!:**

is that a song reference

**not jackie chan:**

unfortunately

**even a fool knows:**

jisung quit waggling your eyebrows at me

**slutdrop:** **  
** JSFDLKFJLDSKFJ

i wear it to stay cozy uwu

like esp when its cold indoors

just slip on a hoodie and cry a little inside at the dorms for having shitty air conditioning

**even a fool knows:**

^

**car dealership floopy:**

okay 

@ **ello there m8** sweater paws are the cute superior to everything

i wear it so i can pull shit like this

[image sent]

ferp

**ello there m8:** **  
** JHSDLFHSDJK

**valid!:** **  
** i wanna look like a cool hacker so all i need is a good oversized hoodie and a dark room and my coding IDEs up on my 3 monitors and boom 

@fbi im coming for you

**not jackie chan:**

lixie

**_NO_ **

**valid!:**

lixie

**_YES_ **

**not jackie chan:**

sighs loudly

well anyway 

what cartoon character haunts you in your sleep?

for me it’s

mokey mouse

**ok, gen alpha:**

mickey mouse?

**not jackie chan:**

NOT MICKEY MOUSE

**MOKEY MOUSE**

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfdXSUH5NAs** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfdXSUH5NAs)

[ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhIBegli6dE** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhIBegli6dE)

_(a/n: the videos are somewhat politically incorrect and mildly offenisive and there’s cursing and very poorly/some_ _what freakily drawn mickey mouse and clubhouse, so if you do choose to watch it, just throwing that out there. also if you choose to watch it, turn on subs.)_

_10 minutes later…_

**ello there m8:**

oh my god what the hell did i just see

mokey is going to kill me in my sleep im scared now

**car dealership floopy:**

ACK WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

OH MY GOD CHAN IM GOING TO BE HIDING IN MY PIGLOO FOR THE REST OF THE DAY

**slutdrop:** **  
** eh

that wasn’t as scary as

sid the science kid

**not jackie chan:**

what the hell minho

**fucking weeb:**

okay

someone is going to have to cuddle me tonight i am going to cry WHO DRAWS MICKEY LIKE THAT

**slutdrop:**

valid

i still hate you but i’m your roomie so i’ll make sure no one kills you in your sleep

bc i still wanna kill you when you’re awake </3 **  
  
**

**fucking weeb:**

i- 

appreciate the gesture thanks

dumbass >:(

**valid!:** **  
** i’m assuming it’s unanimous that mokey mouse will haunt us in our sleep?

**ok, gen alpha:**

yes

next question _please_

one thing you like and one thing you hate about your major

well 

i like the fact that i’ll be able to help the future generations!

and make them into amazing people

and also diss them for being cringy

and i hate the fact that i’m going to be paid a salary that will buy me 1 hot dog at costco

**car dealership floopy:**

jsdlkf 

for me

i like designing, and everything’s like a small puzzle piece and if you do it right, you have a beautiful room that comes together perfectly~

but like

if it doesn’t that drives me c r a z y 

**ello there m8:** **  
** but honestly same, i hate it when like my photos aren’t perfect and it bothers me a lot jslkdf

but like

i’ve read things that say photography and journalism are the way to teleport the past into the future and i love the fact that maybe, like 100 years from now, people might still be looking at what i made

**car dealership floopy:**

@ **not jackie chan**

pls hand me a tissue box to store in my igloo

@ **ello there m8**

that’s such a beautiful way to word that why am i crying

**ello there m8:**

uwu ty 

the way you worded urs was beautiful too ~

**not jackie chan:**

well i grew up loving music because i think it’s a language everyone can understand and i really want to be able to spread messages through my songs and that’s why i really like my major

a side effect is the lack of creativity that happens when you need that shit the most 

**even a fool knows:** **  
** ^ bro same

but a pro is i get to express myself in ways i usually don’t get to and i find that exciting~

**valid!:**

valid!

for me

i really like the fact that you can just type in a few statements and have something that, for example, asks you a few questions and collects your answers

i just think that i was able to make all that and it makes me really proud and happy

also video games i’m here for the fortnite

con is prolly the fact that i’mma get a desk job in the future 😔😔😔

**fucking weeb:**

well i really like trying different foods from different cultures and i can make that stuff

also cheesecake

i’m here for the cheesecake

con is that i’m always hungry 

**slutdrop:**

for me it’s just the fact that i really like to dance and i get to dance a lot and make my own dances

also free workout

con is that my muscles are always s o r e

**fucking weeb:**

well maybe if you slutdropped less

**slutdrop:**

WHAT  
…

valid point

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe, hydrate, and don't procrastinate~


	5. "it's britney, 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 #freebritney" - seungmin 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ello there m8:
> 
> GASP
> 
> ARE YOU BARMY?
> 
> slutdrop:
> 
> barmy???
> 
> car dealership floopy:
> 
> !! YES I AM
> 
> ARE YOU???
> 
> ello there m8:
> 
> YEEEE
> 
> //20 questions 4/4  
> lets see what happens next >:)
> 
> EDIT: OH GOD W H Y DO I KEEP FORGETTING THE IMAGES IM SORRY GUYS

**_Jisung Han’s iChat Account_ **

_Chats:_

  * **_hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die? (8; 8online)[NEW MESSAGES] <<<_**


  * hating it here (3;3 online)


  * help i lost my bitchass sister (offline)


  * idiot father people (2; 1 online)


  * spice boys (3; 3 online)


  * simping for haikyuu boys (10; 1 online)



_Settings_

**_opening chat…_ **

**_done!_ **

**Sept 24, 2019**

**1:30PM**

**_hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die? (8)_ **

_online (8): not jackie chan, slutdrop, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, valid!, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha_

**car dealership floopy:**

anyway

what’s the next question

oH

what song are you vibing to rn? 

well lucky for you i’m blasting music rn~

circus by britney spears

**ello there m8:**

GASP

ARE YOU BARMY?

**slutdrop:**

barmy???

**car dealership floopy:**

!! YES I AM

ARE YOU???

**ello there m8:**

YEEEE

CIRCUS IS SUCH A BOP IM BASIC BUT ITS MY FAV BRITNEY SONG

**car dealership floopy:**

THERE ARE TWO KINDS OF PEOPLE IN THE WORLD  
  


**ello there m8:**

THE ONES THAT ENTERTAIN AND THE ONES THAT OBSERVE

**car dealership floopy:**

WELL BABY IM A PUT ON A SHOW KIND OF GIRL

**ello there m8:**

DON’T LIKE THE BACKSEAT GOTTA BE FIRST

**car dealership floopy:**

IM LIKE THE RINGLEADER I CALL THE SHOTS

**ello there m8:**

IM LIKE A FIRECRACKER I MAKE IT HOT

**car dealership floopy:**

WHEN I PUT ON A SHOW

**ello there m8:**

I FEEL THE ADRENALINE MOVING THROUGH MY VEINS

**car dealership floopy:**

SPOTLIGHT ON ME AND IM READY TO BREAK

**ello there m8:**

IM A PERFORMER THE DANCE FLOOR IS MY STAGE

**not jackie chan:**

okay spam in dms

**ello there m8:**

_shush_

**car dealership floopy:**

_shush_

**ello there m8:**

it’s britney, _bitch_ #freebritney

**car dealership floopy:**

#freebritney

**fucking weeb:**

… 

anyway

am vibing to what by dreamcatcher rn

**ello there m8:**

am vibing to 121U by day6 rn lmao

who hurt brian </3

**not jackie chan:**

WHO’S BRIAN

**ello there m8:**

youngk, obv

wait

OMG UR A MYDAY

**not jackie chan:**

they’re under 2PM entertainment! I stan! 

also am listening to voodoo doll by vixx~

**ello there m8:**

VALID

**valid!:**

****am vibing to signal by twice~

because why not

**even a fool knows:**

even a fool knows signal by twice is a BOP

i’m listening to blood//water by grandson

**ok, gen alpha:**

woah, calm down there, edgelord

i’m listening to my kings exo because EXO

(( i’m vibing to love shot What About It))

**slutdrop:**

ITS THE LOVESHOT NA NANAAnaNaNANANANAA

(( also i’m listening to ~jason derulo~ and i don't know why someone save me))

next question?~

biggest fear

**fucking weeb:**

holes

**slutdrop:**

i want to make a dirty joke so bad rn

but i won’t

bc im not jisung

**fucking weeb:**

are you TRYING to die?

**even a fool knows:**

for the love of all things holy…

PUT THE CHAIR **DOWN**

i’m scared of minsung breaking my chair

also claustrophobia

**not jackie chan:**

fffffff

seriously @/minsung COOL IT FOR 5 SECONDS

anyway, i’m scared of losing everyone i love

**valid!:**

…

channie you won’t lose us!! 

also why you gotta be so deep >:(

i was just going to say the kool aid man, but we’re actually taking this seriously

oh well

its still the kool aid man

**ello there m8:**

koolaidmanphobia is a real problem my dood 😔

anyway i prolly sound like a wimp but i’m scared of thunderstorms

**car dealership floopy:**

aww 

well if youre ever feeling out of it during a storm you can text us!!

i am scared of needles and bugs! will cry like a big baby around them!

**ello there m8:**

JSKLFJSDLKF i’m sure that’s not true

**car dealership floopy:**

no i’m serious - day6

haven’t gotten my flu shot in 2 years 🤩

**ello there m8:**

*screams in gay fanboy* 

day6!!

also get your flushot >:(

**ok, gen alpha:**

ur pan tho??

**ello there m8:**

Did I Stutter

im straight up gay for day6

**ok, gen alpha:**

sdjhfkF understandable 

i’d do the same for exo if didn’t think love was stan spawn

anyway

get your flu shot hyunjin >:(

also i fear no one, people fear me :D

**slutdrop:**

^

**fucking weeb:**

SHUT UP MINHO UR SCARED OF THE DARK

**even a fool knows:**

i love dark

**valid!:**

eboy

**even a fool knows:**

that i am

**valid:**

ye its cute

**even a fool knows:**

****not as cute as you

**fucking weeb:**

GET A ROOM, NASTIES

**even a fool knows:**

GET A MATURITY LEVEL ABOVE THE AGE OF 5 THEN WE’LL TALK

**fucking weeb:**

no can do <3

**slutdrop:**

STOP EXPOSING ME JISUNG

(( but okay fine i’m scared of the dark ))

**fucking weeb:**

lmao wimp

**slutdrop:**

BRO YOU’RE SCARED OF FUCKING HOLES

**fucking weeb:**

i’m not scared of fucking holes

i’m scared of HOLES

**slutdrop:**

I JUST REALIZED HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDED

BITC

EXCUSE ME WHILE I SCREAM LOUDLY, WITH FEELING, INTO MY PILLOW

**fucking weeb:**

bitc

**slutdrop:**

****I HATE YOU

**fucking weeb:**

bro same :D

anyway

_fav place_

the cafe near the psychology building

**slutdrop:**

unfortunately, same

**car dealership floopy:**

that is: a good cafe

my fav place is obv my pigloo

safe from whatever the hell goes on outside

working on designing and vibing to queen britney

#freebritney

**ello there m8:**

sounds fun! my fav place is my bed bc i have rlly pretty fairy lights hanging on the walls and headboard and it makes me feel happy inside :D

**car dealership floopy:**

U TO THE W TO THE U

**ok, gen alpha:**

my fav place is hell because i rule all

**even a fool knows:**

i have no favorite place

**ok, gen alpha:**

woah, take a chill pill edgelord

**valid!:**

my favorite place is australia </3

i miss home lmao but XXX town is p cool too!

**even a fool knows:**

awww *virtual hug*

**valid!:**

*Virtual hug as well also*

**not jackie chan:**

that’s cute

and my favorite place is the studio

i just vibe to the music changsung and i make there

**fucking weeb:**

OH MY GOD SCRATCH WHAT I SAID

my fav place is the kitchen bc i am chef

cooking a sauce

**slutdrop:**

good thank god we don’t share the same fav place </3

was about to boycott Energy ++;

**valid!:**

WHY DID I JUST REALIZE THAT’S JAVA WHAT THE FUCK

well anyway _guilty pleasure_

**fucking weeb:**

would the aces attack me if i said hentai

**slutdrop:**

iM

**not jackie chan:**

not rlly, no

**fucking weeb:**

okay cool

there you have it, folks

**ok, gen alpha:**

no comment

ive maybe summoned a demon or two 

i feel guilty but its gREAT

**ello there m8:**

maybe i actually watch a shit ton of reality tv

like you know

TLC

**car dealership floopy:**

SJFLSDJFL

90 day fiance </3

**ello there m8:**

JSKFLSOIF

what’s yours

**car dealership floopy:**

hm

hMMM

pineapple on pizza

**ello there m8:**

that’s so good doe

**slutdrop:**

@ **not jackie chan**

can we boot those two

**not jackie chan:**

sadly, no

as much as pineapple on pizza sucks

they are our friends

we have to support them through their phase

**ello there m8:**

IT’S NOT A PHASE, DAD

**car dealership floopy:**

YEAH DAD IM IN THIS PINEAPPLE SHIT FOR LIFE

**slutdrop:**

no <3

aight we know my fav guilty pleasure is slut dropping

except i have no regerts

**fucking weeb:**

regrets*

**slutdrop:**

have a snickers

you’re actually smart when you’re hungry

**fucking weeb:**

b i t c h

**even a fool knows:**

YOU BETTER NOT

filming povs on tik tok

sure felix feels the same way or smn

**valid!:**

nah i’m a dance acc

i feel guilty for playing doki doki literature club and enjoying it

that game is … something

**not jackie chan:**

maybe i’ve tried to become the Karate Kid

**ok, gen alpha:**

I WAS NOT AWARE OF THIS???

HYUNG

**not jackie chan:**

yes innie

**ok, gen alpha:**

can i join you 🥺

**not jackie chan:**

of course innie🥺

**ok, gen alpha:**

YAY

okay moving on

what’s your go to starbucks order?

mine is just a latte

**slutdrop:**

if its not pumpkin spice season: toasted white chocolate something

if it is pumpkin spice season, you best believe i’m filling me up with some spicy pumpkin

**fucking weeb:**

green tea 🍵 with some kind of pastry

im boycotting coffee, makes me more hyper and i can’t sleep

**ello there m8:**

i don’t like coffee :((

i usually get frappucinos those slap

especially pumpkin spice i love that spicy pumpkin

**slutdrop:**

TASTE FRICK EVERYTHING I HAVE A **SCHEME**

**ello there m8:**

?????????

i like schemes >:)

**car dealership floopy:**

1.i’m concerned

2.AMERICANOS >>>>>>

**ello there m8:**

IM SORRY HYUNJIN BUT **NO**

**car dealership floopy:**

Y E S 

**not jackie chan:**

i order a coffee darker than my soul

**valid!:**

so a vanilla bean creme frappucino then

**not jackie chan:**

…

yes

**even a fool knows:**

i actually order black coffee

**valid!:**

no you don’t

**even a fool knows:**

no i don’t 

( i too order vanilla frappucinos )

**valid!:**

i don’t drink coffee, went ballistic in a car once and chan hyung banned me </3

**not jackie chan:**

never again

okay we’re almost done

vine or tik tok

for me, it’s vine

**valid!:**

NO ITS ALWAYS TIk TOK

RENEGADE RENEGADE

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has renamed_ **_valid!_ ** _to_ **_toxic tiktok stan_ **

**toxic tiktok stan:**

*renegades in betrayal*

**even a fool knows:**

tik tok

**car dealership floopy:**

EW

(( vine obv ))

**fucking weeb:**

tik tok

**slutdrop:**

tik tok

**ok, gen alpha:**

*WHERE IS THE TASTE*

it’s vine obv,

**ello there m8:**

****obv vine!!

where else do you get hurricane tortillas in?

anyway last question

what fursona would you be if you were a furry?

>:3

**fucking weeb:**

_^this, my friends, is a furry_

**ello there m8:**

shut up weeb

**fucking weeb:**

BUT YOURE A WEB TOO???

WEREN’T YOU JUST CRYING OVER ANIME

**ello there m8:**

i am the Exception

also i’m not a web <3

im a _weeb_

**fucking weeb:**

<////3

**not jackie chan:**

everyone send pics again and we’ll answer for each other!

[image sent]

someone tell me my fursona~

**toxic tiktok stan:**

kangaroo, definitely

**not jackie chan:**

hMM I LIKE IT

CHANGAROO

**_not jackie chan_ ** _has changed his name to_ **_changaroo_ **

**changaroo:**

:)

**slutdrop:**

ignoring the name i CHRIStened you with 

>:(

**changaroo:**

…

i will reluctantly applaud the pun

**toxic tiktok stan:**

okay my turn!

[image sent]

a friend took this of me!

**even a fool knows:**

hmmmmm

_hmmmm_

you lookl ike a baby chick in that picture

idek why you just do and its cute 

**toxic tiktok stan:**

u-uwu

**fucking weeb:**

furry

**slutdrop:**

so are you just gonna call everyone that

**fucking weeb:**

yes

furry

**slutdrop:**

hentai

**fucking weeb:**

touche

**even a fool knows:**

anyway 

[image sent]

  
  


**ok, gen alpha:**

… a pig and a rabbit

a pabbit man

**even a fool knows:**

what the heck jeongin :D

**ok, gen alpha:**

:D

**ello there m8:**

i see it

**even a fool knows:**

What The Heck, Seungmin :D

**ok, gen alpha:**

[image sent]

do me losers

WAIT DONT DO ME BUT YOU GET WHAT I MEAN

**ello there m8:**

a fox, definitely a fox

**ok, gen alpha:**

corect you are

**ello there m8:**

,,,

okay yoda

[image sent]

**car dealership floopy:**

your fursona would be a puppy for sure!!

you just look like a puppy and it suits you

**ello there m8:**

> v <

o(￣▽￣)ｄ

**car dealership floopy:**

> < V

*> v <

b(￣▽￣)o

  
  


**changaroo:**

… i pretend I Cannot See With These Eyes

**car dealership floopy:**

[image sent]

my turn

**slutdrop:**

llama/alpaca

ur tol

**car dealership floopy:**

*happy floopy llama noises*

**fucking weeb:**

furry

**car dealership floopy:**

D:

**fucking weeb:**

>:D

**slutdrop:**

clears throat

anyway, i got class in like 20 minutes lets wrap this up so i can go bye bye

[image sent]

**fucking weeb:**

well

you look like a cat

so your fursona would be a cat

**slutdrop:**

omg for once you used ur brain

**fucking weeb:**

ur forgetting the fact you called me smart earlier

**slutdrop:**

>:0

**fucking weeb:**

[image sent]

**changaroo:**

definitely a rat

*rODENT

*SQUIRREL

**fucking weeb:**

****< ///3

**slutdrop:**

****deserve

okay bye

also

pumpkin spice season!!

**ello there m8:**

bye don’t die

**_PUMPKIN SPICE SEASON_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AAAAAA SO MUCH HAPPENED IN THE FANDOM THIS WEEK JDSFKL**
> 
> 1\. happy belated birthday to my ult kpop emotional support boy, seungmin!!!!!!! i wrote this huge sentiment thing in my seungmin birthday oneshot (which you should totally read if you haven't already - it's called strawberry skies and blueberry eyes and its seungjin being whipped for each other at an IHOP + hurt comfort) and yeah im just shook that he's 20 and im just so soft for him he is best boy  
> 2\. BACK DOOR 2 WINS!! i'm so shook bc they've never gotten two wins on a song before and i feel so proud of our boys!! they're reaching even greater heights and finally getting the recognition they deserve!! let's get them more wins everyone!! and they'll keep making music that only they can pull off! (seriously, no other groups can pull off a side effects like stray kids) stray kids is the rebellion!!  
> 3\. how are yall doing? feel free to scream at me in the comments  
> 4\. HOW IN THE WORLD DID THIS ALREADY GET 1k+ HITS AND ALMOST 100 KUDOS??? i am shook yet again  
> 5\. #freebritney
> 
> stay safe, hydrate and don't procrastinate!~


	6. "***** KEEPS VENTING HE'S LIKE A SEWER RAT" - jisung, killed mercilessly </3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (renegade): renegades in betrayal part 2: electric boogaloo  
> (renegade): innie killed me and vented 
> 
> our gang plays among us round 1/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one:  
> me: but what if i made skz play among us
> 
> these next four chaps are going to be fillers while I Plan Out Our First Ship's Development (cough @changlix)  
> anyway enjoy!
> 
> (( and yes, i main the flamingo hat, it's flamingo or die in this household))

**Felix Lee’s iChat account!** **  
** \- hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die? (8;8 online)<<

\- enfp tiktok boys (online)

\- the whole Gay Family (1 online)

\- aUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE (online)

\- we game instead of coding in Assembly </3 (7; 2 online)

\- sister </3 (offline)

**_opening chat…_ **

**_done!_ **

**September 27th, 2019**

**3:30 AM**

**_hey i know yall so why don’t you guys meet each other and try not to die?_ **

_ online (8): changaroo, slutdrop, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha _

**toxic tiktok stan:**

hello ✨

**car dealership floopy:**

that’s my line  _ bitch _

**toxic tiktok stan:**

what are yall doing awake

**car dealership floopy:**

kdrama ing obv

U?

**toxic tiktok stan:**

playing video games

except im bored of fortnite now

**car dealership floopy:**

okay cool play pubg then

**ello there m8:**

wassup losers

**car dealership floopy:**

s e u n g m i n

what are you doing awake?

**ello there m8:**

i want cereal

mark wont let me in the kitchen to get said cereal

I BURN DOWN THE KITCHEN ONE TIME AND I GET BANNED PERMANENTLY :(

heart been broke </3

**car dealership floopy:**

ouch :(

**toxic tiktok stan:**

fffff

anyway

since we’re all awake

what if we test the bonds of our friendship

**ello there m8:**

we’ve been friends for three days what even are the bonds

**toxic tiktok stan:**

s h u s h

what if we play among us

**car dealership floopy:**

NOOOOOOO

  
**toxic tiktok stan:**

no objections!

@ **everyone** we’re playing among us, i already made a private room with 8 ppl, 2 impostors, in the skeld’s map, so join or die by my real not among-usy hands

here’s the code: FUCCYU

**changaroo:**

m8

i was making music???

and i was interrupted for  _ this??? _

also hilarious code i love the author

**slutdrop:**

tf??????

author???????

**changaroo:**

oops broke the fourth wall pls ignore

**slutdrop:**

okay????

anyways lets play, losers.

**

**_AMONG US_ **

**_ROOM: FUCCYU_ **

_ map: The Skeld _

_ number of max. players: 8 _

_ number of impostors: 2 _

**_renegade has created the room!_ **

**_renegade has changed his color to yellow!_ **

**_renegade has set his hat to cheese!_ **

**_shawty has joined the room!_ **

**_shawty has set his color to cyan!_ **

**_shawty has changed his hat to balloon!_ **

shawty: felix?

renegade: minho?

shawty: indeed i am

**_tododaddy has joined the room!_ **

shawty: oh no

tododaddy: good to see you too i guess >:(

**_tododaddy has set his color to red!_ **

**_tododaddy has set his hat to fedora!_ **

**_121u has joined the room!_ **

**_121u has set his color to purple!_ **

**_121u has changed his hat to flower pin!_ **

121u: hi losers

121u: i’m in the building

shawty: is that my pumpkin spice brother

121u: si maestro

**_FLOOPY has joined the room!_ **

121u: hi hyunjijn!

FLOOPY: hi seungminnie!

**_FLOOPY has set his color to white!_ **

**_FLOOPY has set his hat to post it note!_ **

**_darkbin has joined the room!_ **

**_darkbin has set his color to black!_ **

**_darkbin has set his hat to flamingo!_ **

FLOOPY: the stark color contrast here

darkbin: shush

**_CB97 has joined the room!_ **

**_CB97 has set his color to dark blue!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_CB97 has set his hat to medical mask!_ **

CB97: wash your hands, kiddos

CB97: let’s wait for innie

**_HAIL SATAN has joined the room!_ **

**_HAIL SATAN has set his color to pink!_ **

**_HAIL SATAN has set his hat to flamingo!_ **

darkbin: ey flamingo or bust

HAIL SATAN: yessss

CB97: everyone knows how to play right?

darkbin: no this is my first time

renegade: basically this is like a murder mystery game. we’re all astronauts on a spaceship and there are two diff roles: crewmates and impostors

renegade: crewmates go around the ship using the map to navigate and they complete tasks in specific rooms and in order for the crewmates to win they need to either catch the impostor or each finish all their tasks

renegade: then there are the impostors. impostors pretend to do tasks, travel through vents, trap ppl in rooms and in order to win they either need to sabotage the reactor or oxygen tanks into critical failure or kill enough players to the point where its impossible to win

renegade: if a crewmate catches an impostor venting, they can return to the main room (cafeteria) and call an emergency meeting and we discuss and vote out one player we think is the impostor or if were not sure we can skip vote

renegade: if a dead body's discovered you can report the dead body and it will result in an emergency meeting!

renegade: to do tasks, find the glowing object in the room and click the USE button

renegade: in this map there's also the admin tool in the admin room where you can see how many players are in each room and the security tool where you can see some of the hallways

renegade: and you can’t talk or text while playing. it is the Rule.

renegade: dead ppl can spam the chat but no one who’s alive can read it

renegade: does everything make sense?

121u:.

121u: how do you type thst fadt on a horizontal phone screen

121u: ...

121u: t h a t f a s t 

renegade: i have pc noob

renegade: why did it take you two minutes to type "... t h a t f a s t"

121u: heart been broke </3

darkbin: that made sense! shall we start?

renegade: ye!

_ renegade has started the game. _

**THERE ARE 2 IMPOSTORS AMONG US.**

**game start!**

**\-- O2 tanks down! Fix in 30 seconds! --**

**\--20 seconds left--**

**\--10 seconds left--**

**\-- 5 seconds left--**

**_121u_ ** _ and  _ **_shawty_ ** _ have fixed the o2 tanks! _

**\-- DEAD BODY REPORTED --**

_ dead:  _ **_tododaddy_ **

renegade: **** everyone’s popping off at the beginning

renegade: first the O2, and now jisungie is dead :(

FLOOPY: where was jisung found?

121u: ^

darkbin: i found him in the medical room or whatever

121u: did you see anyone come out of medbay

(tododaddy): ****ING ***** JEONGIN KILLED ME AND VENTED

HAIL SATAN: if only we could see jisung’s chat messages. it’d be

HAIL SATAN: thinking it might be minho

HAIL SATAN: he hates jisung after all

(tododaddy): AS MUCH AS I HATE THAT ****ER, HE’S GOOD HE IS FINE

shawty: but?? i fixed O2??

shawty: also jisung just screamed from across the dorm lol

shawty: he must be frustrated 

shawty: because i’m not the impostor and yall are dumb

(tododaddy): wait you’re actually thinking about my feelings damn

(tododaddy): you’re actually being really tolerable rn

(tododaddy): good thing you’ll never see this :D

HAIL SATAN: well impostors can fix O2 as well

HAIL SATAN: what other tasks were you doing then?

HAIL SATAN: i was scanning in medbay

(tododaddy): NO YOU W E RE N ‘T

(tododaddy): HEART BEEN BROKE

shawty: crap i forgot my task

HAIL SATAN: well that’s pretty sus

_ HAIL SATAN HAS VOTED. 6 REMAINING.  _

CB97: agreed

_ CB97 HAS VOTED. 5 REMAINING. _

121u: well, it could just be an honest mistake.

121u: i’m skipping

_ 121u HAS VOTED. 4 REMAINING  _

FLOOPY: minho hyung does seem p sus

FLOOPY: sorry dude

_ FLOOPY HAS VOTED. 3 REMAINING _

renegade: always remember your tasks

renegade: unless you’re an impostor like minho hyung

_ renegade HAS VOTED. 2 REMAINING _

darkbin: i’m generally just confused. i’mma skip vote

_ darkbin HAS VOTED. 1 REMAINING _

shawty: i’m not voting.

HAIL SATAN: cuz you’re impostor

shawty: .

_ shawty HAS VOTED. _

**VOTING RESULTS:**

**CB97 -** 0 votes

**shawty -** 4 votes

**darkbin -** 0 votes

**FLOOPY -** 0 votes

**renegade** \- 0 votes

**121u -** 0 votes

**HAIL SATAN** \- 1 vote

**skip vote** \- 2 votes

_ shawty has been ejected. _

_ shawty was not an impostor. 2 impostors remaining.  _

(shawty): THE ****?????

(tododaddy): hey welcome to ghostland

(tododaddy): and btw you were right i was screaming bc the rest of these buffoons are 2 dumb to realize that jeongin is playing them all

(shawty): so one of the impostors  _ is  _ jeongin?

(tododaddy): yep

(tododaddy): killed me then vented </3

(shawty): ouch

(shawty): you got killed right off the bat :(

(tododaddy): yep :(

(tododaddy): hey you know what i noticed?

(tododaddy): ur actually not that bad rn

(tododaddy): idk just wanted to point that out

(shawty): oh

(shawty): you’re pretty tolerable too rn ig

(tododaddy): wanna join me in our room and judge the alive players

(shawty): sure we can finish our tasks too

(tododaddy): yay! :D

(shawty): jsflkdjflk :)

**_\-- EMERGENCY MEETING --_ **

_called by_ **_CB97_ **

121u: ???

CB97: saw changbin vent

darkbin: I DID NOT???

darkbin: YOU DID

CB97: DENIAL

CB97: if you’re a crewmate then name ur task that you’re doing that required the vent

CB97: bin vented near the o2 room. i just finished purifying the filter

darkbin: I DID NOT

121u: hmm

121u: idk imma skip

HAIL SATAN: stop skipping seungmin are you the impostor

HAIL SATAN: are you acting like a pacifist and skipping votes just so you can fool us

HAIL SATAN: we are not fooled

_ HAIL SATAN has voted _

FLOOPY: idk seungminnie u seem kinda sus 

FLOOPY: sorry bro :(

_ FLOOPY has voted _

darkbin: is this going to get me out of hot water

CB97: YOU VENTED

darkbin: NO YOU DID   
  


_ CB97 has voted _

_ darkbin has voted _

121u: innie you’re so quick to pin the blame on people

121u: what if it’s you

HAIL SATAN: DO YOU SEE THIS DENIAL

HAIL SATAN: SEUNG IS THE IMPOSTOR

121u: IM NOT YOU *****

FLOOPY: **** HE BROUGHT OUT THE CURSE WORDS

121u: >:(

_ 121u has voted _

renegade: i’m conflicted so i’mma vote skip

_ renegade has voted _

**VOTING RESULTS**

CB97 - 1 vote

darkbin - 1 vote

FLOOPY - 0 votes

renegade - 0 votes

121u - 2 votes

HAIL SATAN - 1 vote

skipped - 1 vote

_ 121u has been ejected _

_ 121u was not An Impostor. Two impostors remain. _

(121u): well ****

(shawty): welcome to the shadow realm

(tododaddy): we can go through walls bet the impostor cant do that

(121u): glad to be here

(121u): do you know the impostors?

(shawty): one is innie, he killed jisung

(tododaddy): f for me

(121u): f

(121u): the other is prolly chan or changbin right

(shawty): ye im not sure i was doing my last task in reactor as a g h o s t 

(tododaddy): i went afk for a hot minute to open my laptop and stare at my todo wallpaper

(121u): understandable, have a nice day

**\-- DEAD BODY REPORTED --**

_dead:_ **_renegade_ **

FLOOPY : SORRY SEUNGMIN :(

(121u) : aw its ok dw about it

(tododaddy): nah let him suffer

(121u): nah he’d floop sadly, no one wants to see that

(121u): .

(121u): scratch that i want to see that he is: Not Forgiven

CB97: where?

darkbin: nav

(renegade): renegades in betrayal 2.0: electric boogaloo

(renegade): innie killed me and vented

(tododaddy): I SWEAR TO GOD YANG JEONGIN

(tododaddy): ***** KEEPS VENTING HE’S LIKE A SEWER RAT

FLOOPY: i was in nav but no one was in there with me so i didn’t see lix die

(renegade): that’s true, i was alone

HAIL SATAN: kinda sus

(renegade): YOU ARE SUS

CB97: nah it’s prolly changbin

CB97: rmbr i saw him vent

darkbin: WHAT

FLOOPY: that is true, chan hyung never lies

FLOOPY: how dare you make me banish ppl who are innocent changbin

_ FLOOPY has voted  _

CB97: i’m voting changbin too

_ CB97 has voted _

HAIL SATAN: i still think its hyunjin

_ HAIL SATAN has voted _

darkbin: i’m skipping i hate it here already

_ darkbin has voted _

**VOTING RESULTS**

CB97 - 1 vote

darkbin - 2 votes

FLOOPY - 1 vote

HAIL SATAN - 0 votes

_ dark bin has been ejected. darkbin was not an impostor.  _

**CREWMATES HAVE BEEN DEFEATED**

**victory to the Impostors: HAIL SATAN and CB97**

******

**_3:45 AM_ **

**_hey i know yall so why dont you guys meet each other and try not to die?_ **

_ online (8): changaroo, slutdrop, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha _

**car dealership floopy:**

WHAT THE HELL

I SUSPECTED INNIE LOWK BUT  **CHAN???**

******CHAN LIED?????**

**ello there m8:**

**> :(**

**car dealership floopy:**

SORRY SEUNGMINNIE :(

*floops sadly*

**ello there m8:**

@  **fucking weeb** how am i supposed to not forgive him if he floops sadly

**fucking weeb:**

your move, dude

**ello there m8:**

you are Forgiven, hyunjin

**car dealership floopy:**

:D

ANYWAY CHAN GIVE ME ADMIN RIGHTS PLS

**changaroo:**

ok i guess

**_changaroo_ ** _ has given  _ **_car dealership floopy_ ** _ admin rights _

**_car dealership floopy_ ** _ has renamed the chat to  _ **_why are we all here? just to suffer?_ **

**changaroo:**

lmaooo f

round 2?

**toxic tiktok stan:**

.

hell yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that minsung getting along you hear? appreciate them being Enemies in Denial while you can :)  
> okay bye imma go play among us
> 
> stay safe, hydrate and don't procrastinate~


	7. "fear me or i’ll throw you under a bus" - jeongin, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FLOOPY): well fuck you guys i guess
> 
> (FLOOPY): hi seungmin
> 
> (FLOOPY): seungmin?
> 
> (FLOOPY): SEUNGMIN WAKE UP
> 
> //among us part 2/4  
> seungjin are shooketh

**_AMONG US_ **

**_ROOM: FUCCYU_ **

_map: The Skeld_

_number of max. players: 8_

_number of impostors: 2_

**_*censor chat : off*_ **

renegade: you fools better not make me renegade in fucking betrayal again

darkbin: dw i wont

CB97: sorry lixie </3

renegade: You Are Forgiven

HAIL SATAN: sorry i guess

renegade: shut up rat buy me food

shawty: well should we start the game

renegade: ya sure i guess

FLOOPY: WAIT

FLOOPY: i have to pee

CB97: oh well the game must go on

FLOOPY: FINE I’LL HOLD IT IN BUT IF YOUR SHEETS ARE QUESTIONABLY DAMP IT WASN’T ME

CB97: fine let’s wait til hyunjin pees

121u: i’m Tired

121u: Shleepy

121u: wanna sleep but also i want to be impostor once so i can be e v i l 

121u: insert evil laugh here

FLOOPY: uwu

121u: tf go pee you idiot

FLOOPY: riGHT THANK YOU

darkbin: so

darkbin: how was yalls days

tododaddy: hold up minho konked out

darkbin: okay jisung just screamed wake up thot at minho

shawty: i fucking hate it here can we start so jisung stops being a shit and i stop Breaking a Certain Chair

HAIL SATAN: hyunjin is peeing

HAIL SATAN: im summoning a demon in the meantime

121u: you do you i guess

121u: im juST TRYING TO STAY AWAKE

CB97: IMAGINE STAYING AWAKE WHATS THAT

renegade: chan hyung

renegade: s l e e p you dipshit

CB97: no thanks

renegade: :(

CB97: fine :(

darkbin: lol

darkbin: is hyunjin still peeing

CB97: yep

CB97: while screeching fancy for some reason

renegade: GEOGI NEO I FANCY YOU

121u: am here

121u: am awake

121u: for now

121u: if i look like im afk i have my volume turned up, call an emergency meeting or smn lol the noise will Wake Me Up

121u: mark said no coffee

CB97: tell mark to go sleep

121u: he said

121u: and i quote

121u: y o u go to sleep fucker

CB97: heart been broke

FLOOPY: HI ALL I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE WASTE CHAMBER

tododaddy: hi lord farquaad

FLOOPY: IM

FLOOPY: I HATE SHREK????

shawty: okay that actually made me laugh thank you jisung

tododaddy: i’m here all night :)

darkbin: should we start?

renegade: any objections?

renegade: ight bet. 

121u: WAIT

121u: NO ONE TOLD ME THERE WAS AN EGG HAT

**121u has set his hat to egg.**

121u: egg :D

121u: okay now start

_renegade has started the game._

**THERE ARE 2 IMPOSTORS AMONG US.**

**game start!**

**\-- EMERGENCY MEETING--**

**called by: darkbin**

darkbin: help seungmin is following me

121u: no? i was heading to reactors

darkbin: GASP so was i

darkbin: y’all he’s the impostor

_darkbin has voted._

tododaddy: sus

_tododaddy has voted._

renegade: sus

_renegade has voted._

  
FLOOPY: any other proof?

FLOOPY: i’m skipping

  
_FLOOPY has voted._

CB97: ^ 

_CB97 has voted._

shawty: eh i want to vote people out, changbin’s acting sus

shawty: >:)

_shawty has voted._

HAIL SATAN: im voting seungmin just because

_HAIL SATAN has voted_

121u: wha

121u: :((

121u: >:(

121u: okay if it’s not me, it’s changbin for sure

_121u has voted._

**VOTING RESULTS**

renegade: 0

tododaddy: 0 

darkbin:1 

CB97: 0

HAIL SATAN: 0 

shawty: 0

121u: 4

FLOOPY: 0 

skip: 3

_121u has been ejected._

_121u was not an impostor. 2 impostors remaining_

**\--EMERGENCY MEETING--**

called by: FLOOPY

FLOOPY: ight seungmin’s not the impostor fuck you guys >:(

FLOOPY: it’s definitely changbin

_FLOOPY has voted._

renegade: h-how could you betray us like that :((

darkbin: IM NOT THE IMPOSTOR

HAIL SATAN: THATS WHAT IMPOSTORS SAY

darkbin: PLEASE IM A NOOB IDK HOW TO IMPOSTOR

darkbin: IM NOT THE IMPOSTOR

tododaddy: hm true

darkbin: bet hyunjin’s the impostor, he was quick to bandwagon now, and he skipped earlier to come off as a clueless crewmate

_darkbin has voted._

renegade: valid point

tododaddy: yes indeed

_renegade has voted._

_tododaddy has voted._

FLOOPY: SCREW YOU IM NOT THE IMPASTA

shawty: only impostors would spell impostor as impasta

HAIL SATAN: sorry hyunjin you’re shit at this

_shawty has voted_

_HAIL SATAN has voted_

CB97: guys!! we have to trust each other in order to win!! let’s just skip vote and finish our tasks!

_CB97 has voted._

tododaddy: SHUT UP CHAN WE’RE AVENGING A DEATH

(121u): oh my god

(121u): oh MY GOD NO ITS NOT HYUNJIN

(121u): oh well they can’t see me

(121u): bang bang neoye bullet bullet bullet -shoot me, day6

(121u): i don’t want to want you - 121u, day6

(121u): congratulations glad you’re doing great uWOAAAHHHH - congratulations, day6

(121u): ight i’m going to take a nap 

**VOTING RESULTS**

FLOOPY: 5

shawty: 0 

tododaddy: 0

darkbin: 1

CB97: 0 

HAIL SATAN: 0

renegade: 0 

skip vote: 1

_FLOOPY was ejected_

_FLOOPY was not an Impostor._

(FLOOPY): well fuck you guys i guess

(FLOOPY): hi seungmin

(FLOOPY): seungmin?

(FLOOPY): SEUNGMIN WAKE UP

(121u): huh what

(121u): oh right i was sleeping :”)

(121u): hi!!

(FLOOPY): u done with tasks?

(121u): ye

(FLOOPY): wanna see who the impostors are

(121u): >:) YES 

**\-- DEAD BODY REPORTED --**

**dead: HAIL SATAN**

(HAIL SATAN): hi losers i’m dead

(HAIL SATAN): jisung’s one of the impostors 

(121u): I KNEW IT

(FLOOPY): YOU KNEW?  
  


(121u): thought it would be changbin and jisung highkey they were being hella sus

CB97: any sus?

darkbin: saw jisung vent

(121u) :okay so either changbin is a dick of an impostor or he’s not impostor. 

(FLOOPY): why would he just throw his bro under the bus like that

(HAIL SATAN): ikr!!! that’s so mean. i didn’t throw channie under the bus!!

(HAIL SATAN): i mean, ofc i c o u l d but i didn’t!

(HAIL SATAN): fear me or i’ll throw you under a bus

(FLOOPY): lol k

(121u): lol k

(HAIL SATAN): ANYWAY 

shawty: wow jisung you suck at this >:0

tododaddy: >:(

renegade: i mean, changbin could be lying. he could be impostor and he could be framing jisung

CB97: I think we should vote Jisung - it’s not worth the risk

renegade: but hyung - if we vote out a crewmate the impostors win :(

(121u): FELIX SWEETIE ITS JISUNG V O T E J I S U N G 

(FLOOPY): YOU’RE ADORABLE AND INNOCENT AND ALL BUT VOTE JISUNG 

(HAIL SATAN): PLEASE HONEY VOTE JISUNG 

darkbin: and that’s why we’re voting out jisung

_darkbin has voted!_

_CB97 has voted!_

_renegade has voted!_

_shawty has voted!_

_tododaddy has voted!_

**VOTING RESULTS**

tododaddy: 4

CB97: 0

renegade: 0

darkbin: 1

shawty: 0

_tododaddy was ejected._

_tododaddy was an Impostor. 1 impostor remains._

(121u): I KNEW IT

(tododaddy): lol sorry seungjin

(FLOOPY): you are: not forgiven >:(

(tododaddy): i’ll tell you who the other impostor is

(FLOOPY): NO WE WANT TO FIGURE IT OUT OURSELVES

(121u): OH MY SDJFLSKDJFOSIEJROVJSFLKSMLJKJS GUYS

(FLOOPY): oH YOUR SDJFLSKDJFOSIEJROVJSFLKSMLJKJS??? WHAT HAPPENED SEUNGMINNIE? 

(tododaddy): oh my god you two just copied keyboard smashes

(121u): SHUT UP JISUNG

(121u): FELIX

(121u): FELIX VENTED

(121u): I FEEL SO BETRAYED RN

(tododaddy): yep it’s lix

(HAIL SATAN): WHAT THE FUCK

(FLOOPY): OH MY GOD

(121u): IT WAS FELIX OH MY GOD

(121u): MIGHT JUST BURN DOWN MY KITCHEN AGAIN

(FLOOPY): CAN YOU BURN ME WITH IT

(HAIL SATAN): ME TOO  
  


(tododaddy): woah, calm down drama queens

(121u): SHUT UP THIS IS THE WORST ANIME BETRAYAL EVER

(FLOOPY): I TRUSTED FELIX WITH MY LIFE

(HAIL SATAN): FOR FUCKS SAKE I DID HIS LAUNDRY SOMETIMES

(tododaddy): f

**\-- REACTORS DOWN! FIX IN 30 SECONDS--**

(tododaddy): so this is how they die, they’re all the way across the building, felix will probably murder one of them on the way and kill the other at reactors

(121u): WHY IS HE SUCH AN EVIL GENIUS IM SO SHOOK RN

(121u): this is mark

(121u): seungmin’s too shook to type

(FLOOPY): CHAN KEEPS ASKING ME WHY IM SCREAMING BUT I CAN’T TELL HIM THE REASON

(HAIL SATAN): FELIX JUST GAVE ME THE CUTEST GRIN BEFORE KILLING MINHO OH MY GOD NO IM QUESTIONING EVERYTHING RN

(HAIL SATAN): OH MY GOD HE JUST KILLED CHANNIE TOO OH MY GOD NO

(shawty): IT WAS FELIX OH MY GOD NO IM SO BETRAYED RN

(FLOOPY): NOW CHANNIE IS SCREAMING WITH ME

(CB97): WHY ISN’T THE GAME ENDING ISN’T THE # OF IMPOSTORS TIED I NEED TO SCREAM AT LIX

(121u): oh hey man

(CB97): hey mark

(CB97): i miss you :(

(121u): fucking sleep you idiot

(121u): OKAY HI IM BACK

(121u): ARE WE JUST WAITING FOR CHANGBIN TO REALIZE THAT NO ONE’S FIXING THE REACTOR WITH HIM

**\-- GAME OVER --**

**victory to the Impostors: renegade and tododaddy**

******

**_4:00 AM_ **

**_September 27, 2019_ **

**_why are we here? just to suffer (8)_ **

_online (8): changaroo, slutdrop, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha_

**toxic tiktok stan:**

so..,

**even a fool knows:**

****OH MY GOD IT WAS YOU

**toxic tiktok stan:**

sdjklFJSDLKFJLKSD ye

**changaroo:**

OH MY GOD I DIDN’T SEE THAT COMING LIKE IM SO SHOOK RN

**ello there m8:**

I ALMOST WENT INTO CARDIAC ARREST

**car dealership floopy:**

SAME OH MY GOD

NOW **IM** RENEGADING IN BETRAYAL

**fucking weeb:**

nice job lixie~

also seungmin and hyunjin being drama queens part 2: electric boogaloo

you shoulda seen them in ghost chat i have screenshots 

**ok, gen alpha:**

send

also

round 3?

**changaroo:**

hell yes~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu this chap was rlly fun to write, i just imagine all of skz being shook that felix was impostor and that manifested
> 
> anyway this was a fun way to destress before this week~
> 
> i started moderating comments for no reason lol - but don't hesitate to comment i just want to read it before displaying it yk
> 
> and finally shameless self promo for all the seungjinnies out there: i wrote a oneshot about hyunjin watching ship videos >:) it's called my one true pairing, please give it a try!
> 
> stay safe, hydrate, don't procrastinate!~


	8. *shojo manga intensifies* - jisung, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shawty: the world twinkles around them
> 
> shawty: some romcom type shit here
> 
> tododaddy: *shojo manga intensifies*
> 
> tododaddy: it’s quite interesting
> 
> tododaddy: ten out of ten on myanimelist
> 
> shawty: fucking weeb
> 
> // changlix gay, seungmin wake up

**_AMONG US_ **

**_ROOM: FUCCYU_ **

_ map: The Skeld _

_ max number of players: 8 _

_ number of Impostors: 2 _

_ censor chat : off _

FLOOPY: i’m still not over this betrayal.

FLOOPY: my heart has been torn into shreds

FLOOPY: I AM HURT

121u: my egg hat provides me with solace i didn’t know i would need during this game

121u: childhood? ruined

121u: hotel? airbnb because trivago didn’t help the author with her spanish project and she’s still salty about it

CB97: fourth wall

121u: oops

renegade: not at the fact minnie has literally known me for three days

121u: oh right it’s literally been three days

121u: oops i did it again

121u:#freebritney pls

FLOOPY: I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART GOT LOST IN THE GAME

shawty: didn’t you and seungmin already screech this song

shawty: yawn this is old

FLOOPY: SHUT UP MINHO IT WAS CIRCUS NOT OOPS

121u: oops you think im in love :0

FLOOPY: THAT IM SENT FROM ABOVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEE

121u: but i’m not that innocent

HAIL SATAN: ah yes, threatening smiley faces

shawty: hold up, jisung conked out

darkbin: .

darkbin: now they’re screaming at each other again

darkbin: PUT DOWN MY CHAIR OR IM KICKING YOU BOTH

shawty: sorry

tododaddy: sorry hyung

CB97: i need to stop misinterpreting things

HAIL SATAN: i think it’s you jisung and changbin writing wow that’s caused this

CB97: NEVER BRING THAT UP   
  


darkbin: ^

tododaddy: WOW IS A PAINFUL PAST EXPERIENCE I SHAN’T EVER BRING UP AGAIN

CB97: ^

renegade: ope

renegade: what if someone remade wow

renegade: but made it better

tododaddy: it’s cringebuckets

tododaddy: but the og wow is also a legend

renegade: hm

renegade: hmmmmm

renegade: interesting. very very interesante. 

HAIL SATAN: slightly concerned but when am i not

FLOOPY: fat mood

FLOOPY: hiding in my pigloo bc of the: concern

FLOOPY: it’s great

FLOOPY: now i wanna hug someone inside the pigloo

FLOOPY: now im sad why am i single

121u: felt that

FLOOPY: SEUNGMINNIE ONE DAY YOU WILL COME OVER AND I WILL PLATONICALLY CUDDLE YOU IN MY PIGLOO OKAY   
  


121u: OKAY

renegade: someone hug me

darkbin: HI IM HERE HELLO HI

renegade: Changbinnie hyung!!

shawty: wow he even capitalized the C

shawty: the world twinkles around them

shawty: some romcom type shit here

tododaddy: *shojo manga intensifies*

tododaddy: it’s quite interesting

tododaddy: ten out of ten on myanimelist

shawty: fucking weeb

tododaddy: go slutdrop or smn smh

darkbin: .

darkbin: i swear to fuck if one of you even hovers your hand over my chair i will snap you in half

tododaddy: me?

tododaddy: OR MY KNEECAPS

shawty: I HATE YOU BUT THAT WAS AMAZING 

shawty: *once in a lifetime high five*

tododaddy: thanks~

darkbin: I AM LITERALLY AN INCH SHORTER THAN YOU

tododaddy: COULDN’T HEAR YOU DOWN THERE

FLOOPY: Not at me standing a solid 5’10’’ and watching these ppl argue about height when i tower over them all

121u: eyy 5’10’’ gang!

FLOOPY: GASP

FLOOPY: SOMEONE TO TOWER OVER THESE FOOLS WITH

FLOOPY: WHO’S TALLER

121u: we’re the same height???

  
FLOOPY: CM LETS GO

121u: ,,, 175 or 177 i don’t remember

FLOOPY: .

FLOOPY: YOU’RE SO TINY OH MY GOD   
FLOOPY: I REALLY DO TOWER OVER ALL

121u: I’M - 

FLOOPY: i’m 179

121u: THAT’S A SUBTLE AS FUCK HEIGHT DIFFERENCE 

121u: HOW AM I TINY

CB97: imagine being tall. can’t relate

renegade: ^

HAIL SATAN: ^

shawty: ^

darkbin: ^

tododaddy: ^ 

renegade: anyway i’m starting the game now losers

_ renegade has started the game _

**_THERE ARE 2 IMPOSTORS AMONG US_ **

**_\-- GAME START--_ **

  
  


**_\--DEAD BODY REPORTED--_ **

**_dead: 121u_ **

(121u): PLEASE I JUST WANT TO LIVE

(121u): WHY DO YALL KEEP KILLING ME

(121u): oh well am going to take a nap

CB97: Where

shawty: medbay, i was about to scan but then saw seungmin dead on the scanner

tododaddy: hmm any sus

shawty: don’t think so

renegade: skip vote

darkbin: yeah

FLOOPY: seungmin :(

FLOOPY: yall stop killing him first lmaooo

HAIL SATAN: Skip

FLOOPY: k

_ CB97 has voted _

_ shawty has voted _

_ darkbin has voted _

_ tododaddy has voted  _

_ renegade has voted _

_ FLOOPY has voted _

_ HAIL SATAN has voted _

**VOTING RESULTS:**

CB97 - 0

shawty - 0

darkbin - 0

FLOOPY - 0

tododaddy -0

renegade - 0 

HAIL SATAN -0

skip - 7

_ no one was ejected (skipped) _

_ 2 impostors remain _

(121u):sssssssssssssssss

(121u): sssssssssssssssssssssssss

(121u): sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(121u): sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(121u): sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

  
  


(FLOOPY): what are you doing seungminnie

(121u): sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(121u): sssssssssssssss

(FLOOPY): SEUNGMIN WAKE UP

(121u): ldsjfl

(121u): hi

(121u): who killed you

(FLOOPY) : the two impostors obv

(121u): same

(FLOOPY): funny how we’re always dying first

(121u): yeah it’s like we’re walking dartboards

(FLOOPY): ?

(121u): simile

**\-- DEAD BODY REPORTED --**

**_dead: FLOOPY_ **

(FLOOPY): ope they found me

(121u) :where did you die

(FLOOPY): shields </3

(FLOOPY): you know, the part that literally no one goes into

(121u): ah makes sense

CB97: shields

CB97: lix binnie and innie were with me

CB97: so it’s minho and jisung

tododaddy: why would minho murder people??

shawty: jisung’s too sweet to murder people??

(121u): … *loudly facepalms*

(FLOOPY): IDIOTS BOTH OF YOU

darkbin: sus

CB97: sus

renegade: sus

HAIL SATAN: sus

shawty: okay then vote out jisung first because he was in shields

(FLOOPY): THATS SUCH BAD IMPOSTOR BEHAVIOR OH MY GOD

(FLOOPY): BUT ALSO JISUNG DESERVE

(121u): THEY SHOULD EJECT MINHO FIRST I WAS THE FIRST DEATH AND SO MINHO FIRST

CB97: …

CB97: OKAY?? WOW THAT WAS AN EASY WIN

_ CB97 has voted. _

_ shawty has voted. _

_ darkbin has voted.  _

_ tododaddy has voted. _

_ renegade has voted. _

_ HAIL SATAN has voted. _

**VOTING RESULTS**

CB97 - 0 

shawty -1

darkbin - 0 

tododaddy - 5

renegade -0 

HAIL SATAN - 0 

_ tododaddy was ejected. _

_ tododaddy was an Impostor. 1 impostor remains _

(FLOOPY): LMAOOO YOU SUCK AT THIS

(tododaddy): SHUT UP YOU DIED IN SHIELDS

(FLOOPY): FUCK YOU   
  


(121u): hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(FLOOPY): SEUNGMIN WAKE UP

(121u): OH

**\--EMERGENCY MEETING--**

**called by: CB97**

CB97: let’s eject minho

renegade: yes captain!

_ CB97 has voted _

_ renegade has voted _

_ shawty has voted _

_ darkbin has voted _

_ HAIL SATAN has voted _

**VOTING RESULTS**

CB97-0

shawty - 4

darkbin -1

renegade- 0

HAIL SATAN - 0

_ shawty was ejected. _

_ shawty was an Impostor.  _

**GAME OVER**

**victory to the crewmates!**

**_4:15 AM_ **

**_September 27, 2019_ **

**_why are we here? just to suffer (8)_ **

_ online (8): changaroo, slutdrop, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha _

__

**fucking weeb:** **  
** .

**slutdrop:**

JISUNG YOU  _ SUCK  _ AT BEING IMPOSTOR

**fucking weeb:**

**** YOU TOO   
YOU WERE SO SUS???   
  


**even a fool knows:**

okay they’re arguing but i’m sitting on my chair so they can’t break it

**ello there m8:**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**even a fool knows:** **  
** ?

**car dealership floopy:** **  
** wait

**@ello there m8** SEUNGMIN WAKE UP

**ello there m8:**

**** OH

**toxic tiktok stan:**

felt that im getting sleepy too

let’s do one more round and then i’m leaving

**ello there m8:**

ye

**ok, gen alpha:**

bring it on LOSERS

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i'm just vibing rn my club is going great and i made a new friend so woosh! also my PSAT went well, less hard than i expected, got to see some people i knew and i got Mediterranean food from the restaurants near my hs! (best part tbh) but now i know how the real deal PSAT is going to be next year :)  
> how are y'all?
> 
> thanks for reading, ily guys and as always:  
> stay safe, hydrate, don't procrastinate <3


	9. "fuck it, wbk all in is soty material *twinkle*" - changbin, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CB97: it’s been 2 seconds
> 
> FLOOPY: ALLLLLLLLLLL INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN
> 
> 121u: さあ ぶっぱなせ NOW!!
> 
> CB97: really? 
> 
> //among us part 4/4

**_AMONG US_ **

**_ROOM: FUCCYU_ **

_map: The Skeld_

_max number of players: 8_

_number of Impostors: 2_

_censor chat : off_

renegade: it’s the final countdown folks

renegade: who will betray us this time

121u: pls im too tired to be impostor rn

FLOOPY: ^ same it’s ass o clock

CB97: I’m ALLLLLL IINNNNNNNN

renegade: h y u ng i e 

renegade: 4th wall

darkbin: fuck it

darkbin: fuck it, wbk all in is soty material *twinkle*

darkbin: host a fourth wall funeral if you want i’m going to VIBE the fourth wall can die :)

CB97: fourth wall funeral

CB97: that’s actually a really good idea wow

CB97: i’ll keep it in mind for another time

CB97: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

tododaddy: 2020 WE GONNA GET IT

121u: stray kids in the building!!

HAIL SATAN: WE’RE GOING ALLL INNNNNN

shawty: JUST DO WHATEVER WE WANT

darkbin: JUST HOLLA AT YALL

renegade: EY LETS GO

121u: Stopの検索結果がありません。

HAIL SATAN: WHAT?

FLOOPY: ALLLL INNNNNNNNNN

shawty: さあ ぶっぱなせ NOW!!

renegade: ALLLLLLLLLLLLL INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

darkbin: さあ ぶっぱなせ NOW!!

CB97: As Much As I Love Your Taste

shawty: thanks hubby :)

CB97: yw husbando

tododaddy: TODOROKI????

CB97: it’s like 4:15 in the morning, and we sadly cannot keep vibing at so late in the night

121u: please all in just woke me up :”) heart broken

FLOOPY: ^

renegade: ^

shawty: we should start tho, that’s probably a good idea lmao

tododaddy: yeah

HAIL SATAN: unfortunamently

CB97: nice new words innie

HAIL SATAN: THANKS COUSIN CHAN I LOVE YOU

CB97: <3

renegade: ew alabama

CB97: FELIX???

darkbin: I WHEEZED LIXIE THATS HILARIOUS

renegade: SDJFLKDSJF THANK YOU BINNIE

  
  


_renegade has started the game._

**THERE ARE 2 IMPOSTORS AMONG US**

**game start!**

  
  


**\--EMERGENCY MEETING--**

**called by: FLOOPY**

CB97: it’s been 2 seconds

FLOOPY: ALLLLLLLLLLL INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

121u: さあ ぶっぱなせ NOW!!

CB97: really? 

FLOOPY: do you have a problem? is there something more important to do? like idk

FLOOPY: being impostor >:(

CB97: what? no!!

121u: SUS

tododaddy: smh chan can’t believe you’d turn down all in like that

shawty: vote chan everyone.

HAIL SATAN: ON IT

renegade: i’m disappointed

darkbin: my childhood has been destroyed

CB97: wha

_FLOOPY has voted._

_121u has voted._

_tododaddy has voted._

_shawty has voted._

_CB97 has voted._

_darkbin has voted._

_renegade has voted._

_HAIL SATAN has voted._

**VOTING RESULTS:**

CB97 - 7

shawty - 0 

darkbin - 0 

FLOOPY - 0

tododaddy - 0 

renegade -0 

121u - 0

HAIL SATAN - 0

skip- 1

_CB97 has been ejected._

_CB97 was not the Impostor. 1 impostor remains._

(CB97): NANI THE FUCK  
(CB97): oh well

(CB97): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

(CB97): 2020 WE GONNA GET THEM

(CB97): STRAY KIDS IN THE BUILDING  
(CB97): WE’RE GOING ALL IN

(CB97): JUST DO WHATEVER WE WANT

(CB97): HOLLA AT YALL  
(CB97): EYYY

**\-- DEAD BODY REPORTED--**

**_dead: darkbin_ **

(CB97): EYY LETS GO

(darkbin): aw i feel welcomed

(CB97): no no i was finishing spamming the intro to all in

(darkbin): .

(darkbin): bitch-

(CB97): BUT I ALSO WELCOME YOU WITH A CHANNIE HUG

(CB97): *channie hug*

(darkbin): aw :D

(darkbin): btw hyunjin’s one of the impostors

(CB97): THAT B I T C H 

(CB97): i’m going to steal a pillow from his pigloo

(darkbin): THATS SO EVIL

(darkbin): (do it)

shawty: where?

tododaddy: upper engine

FLOOPY: aw no binnie hyung :(

(darkbin): I WANT TO MAKE YOU FLOOP OVER PERMANENTLY

FLOOPY: seungminnie and i were in medbay!

FLOOPY: vibing to all in while scanning

121u: saw hyunjin scan, he’s safe :D

  
  


FLOOPY: saw seungmin scan as well!

FLOOPY: we’re not dying first this time bitches

shawty: hm teaming up

shawty: jisung you’re the only person still alive that i know won’t kill my ass right now

tododaddy: hMpH

tododaddy: fine, we’ll team up

tododaddy: but what happens in among us stays in among us

shawty: fine by me

FLOOPY: that was sweet uwu

121u: ^^

121u: but who’s sus?

renegade: innie’s been awfully quiet…

shawty: sus

renegade: sus

FLOOPY: sus

121u: sus

tododaddy: sus

HAIL SATAN: guys i was afk felix can vouch

renegade: oh he just came out of the bathroom

renegade: he’s safe

FLOOPY: o

FLOOPY: skip?

121u: yep!

_121u has voted_

_FLOOPY has voted_

_HAIL SATAN has voted_

_renegade has voted_

_shawty has voted_

_tododaddy has voted!_

**VOTING RESULTS**

shawty - 0

FLOOPY - 0

tododaddy - 0 

renegade - 0 

121u - 0

HAIL SATAN - 0 

skip -6

_No one was ejected. 2 impostors remain._

(darkbin): OH MY FUCKING GOD SEUNGMINNIE’S AN IMPOSTOR TOO

(CB97): THEY BOTH DIED FIRST IN THE LAST TWO GAMES OH MY GOD THEY HAVE A VENGEANCE  
  


(darkbin): THIS IS LIKE STRAIGHT OUT OF A SHONEN ANIME

(CB97): ? i’m very confused ?

(CB97): thought jisung was the weeb here

(darkbin): jisung’s been getting me hooked lmao

(CB97): understandable

(darkbin): LIKE I WANT TO MAKE POV NOW LIKE

(darkbin): pov - the ones you killed first as impostor finally get their revenge

(darkbin): OH MY GOSH I CAN USE THE SCARY MAKE UP I GOT FROM SPIRIT HALLOWEEN

(CB97): it’s more than a month away from halloween?? what are you on??

(darkbin): EVERY DAY IN OCTOBER IS HALLOWEEN CHAN GET WITH THE PROGRAM

(darkbin): IF SPIRIT HALLOWEEN IS OPEN, ITS FUCKING SPOOPY SEASON

(darkbin): this year i wanna match costumes with someone tho :”)

(CB97): okay edgelord 

(CB97): what about one of us?

(CB97): ik there’s someone binnie is interested in among us

(CB97): *canned laughter goes here*

(darkbin): okay first of all, that pun was horrid, i hate you

(darkbin): second of all am I really that obvious 

(CB97): flashbacks to when felix says he wanted cuddles and you went “IM HERE HELLO HI”

(HAIL SATAN): omg yall deaddd hi

(HAIL SATAN): whatcha talking about losers

(CB97): changbin and felix

(HAIL SATAN): OH TEAAAAA

(HAIL SATAN): LIXIE SMILES A LOT WHEN CHANGBIN TALKS

(darkbin): OH MY GOSH REALLY?

(HAIL SATAN): he’s ALL IN

(HAIL SATAN): * insert canned laughter*

(darkbin): what is it with you bang cousins and Terrible Puns

(CB97): it’s a trait you wished you had

(HAIL SATAN): OHHHH

(shawty): MOTHERFUCKING KIM SEUNGMIN

(tododaddy): MFIN HWANG HYUNJIN

(darkbin): wait. 

**GAME OVER**

**Victory to the Impostors! FLOOPY and 121u**

**

**_4:30 AM_ **

**_September 27, 2019_ **

**_why are we here? just to suffer_ **

_online (8): changaroo, slutdrop, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha_

**ello there m8:  
** **  
** and that’s what you geeeet

**fucking weeb:**

with a hideaway pet

**ello there m8:**

was going to say if you fucking murder me but hideaway pet works too

**ok, gen alpha:**

CHAN HYUNG

CHANGBIN HYUNG

DMS

DMS RIGHT NOW

**even a fool knows:**

oh but i was going to sleep?

**ok, gen alpha:**

right

DMS IN THE MORNING.

**toxic tiktok stan:**

right! i’m going to sleep now everyone! sleep well! gn <3

**sludrop:**

same, good night losers

jisung kinda conked out the moment he said hideaway pet so, yeah jisung’s also out for the night. 

bye!

**_toxic tiktok stan_ ** _is offline_

 **_slutdrop_ ** _is offline_

 **_fucking weeb_ ** _is offline_

**ok, gen alpha:**

i’m also gonna log off!

**even a fool knows:**

same! gn!

**_ok, gen alpha_ ** _is offline_

 **_even a fool knows_ ** _is offline_

**ello there m8:**

i am confused

why does innie want to dm changbin?

**car dealership floopy:**

no idea 😔

but oh well lmao

you were great today seungminnie! best impostor partner ever

**ello there m8:**

oh my gosh you too! we should team up more often :)

**car dealership floopy:**

yeeee

**ello there m8:**

well im tired asf lmao

goodnight hyunjinnie!

**car dealership floopy:**

gn seungminnie!

**_ello there m8_ ** _is offline_

 **_car dealership floopy_ ** _is offline_

**changaroo:**

sjdlf well

4 am, no one calls me, cuz they’re not awake

**_ello there m8_ ** _is online_

**ello there m8:**

chan

it’s mark

stop parody-ing breathe (2am) and go the fuck to sleep idiot

ily

**changaroo:**

MARRKKKKKK

okay fine i will

see ya tmrw?

**ello there m8:**

um ‘cha yeah

**changaroo:  
** **  
** :D <3

**_ello there m8_ ** _is offline_

 **_changaroo_ ** _is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 we're gonna get 'em  
> Stray Kids in the building  
> We're gonna go all in  
> Just do whatever we want  
> Holla at ya'll  
> Ey, let's go
> 
> トバすぜ 端からでっかく  
> 絶対逃せない Game plan  
> 止められても We gon' break that  
> Can't even take that できない Step down  
> 例え壁にぶつかろうと  
> 壊れてみるまでわからない  
> またスリル求め Flow  
> 全てを投じる  
> いつだって変わらない
> 
> ただ ただ フラ フラ フラ  
> ダラ ダラ ダラ 暮らし  
> ただ時間だけ無駄 無駄 無駄  
> That's why you ひんしゅく喰らう  
> 意味ないそんな時間に Clap, Oh  
> その夢 Grab, Oh  
> 出来ないまま逃げ出す前に  
> We shoot 'em and we blow 'em down
> 
> 全てをかける それが答え  
> 消せない もうこの胸の炎  
> 例えこの身  
> 焦がし燃え尽きるとしても 僕の辞書の中に
> 
> "STOPの検索結果がありません。"
> 
> "WHAT!?"
> 
> ALL IN さあ ぶっぱなせ Now  
> ALL IN さあ ぶっぱなせ Now  
> 照れていないで NANANA  
> 自由にやって LALALA  
> ALL IN, ah, ah, ah, ah
> 
> Stand up and show your skills, you know the drill  
> 最後まで Just keep it trill  
> That's how we deal  
> Sometimes you feel like giving up
> 
> 最後までブレないで耐えて 今変えてく順序  
> 180° We turn the tables
> 
> Like ehh  
> 好きな様 楽しめ  
> Like ehh (Do it, Do it. whoo)
> 
> 失敗? Don't give a thang  
> このまま We bang  
> I do it with my gang
> 
> 手をかざし  
> Shoot 'em, and we blow 'em down
> 
> 全てをかける それが答え  
> 消せない もうこの胸の炎  
> 例えこの身  
> 焦がし燃え尽きるとしても 僕の辞書の中に
> 
> "STOPの検索結果がありません。"
> 
> "WHAT!?"
> 
> ALL IN さあ ぶっぱなせ Now  
> ALL IN さあ ぶっぱなせ Now
> 
> 照れていないで NANANA  
> 自由にやって LALALA  
> ALL IN, ah, ah, ah, ah
> 
> やっと やっと 辿りついて  
> 終えても hey, hey, hey  
> Oh why 予想外な予定見て  
> Reset this game (Whoa-ow)
> 
> 何があろうが もう悩みは捨て  
> 暇なんかないからただ進める  
> 何が正しくて間違いなのか  
> 判断して Pour up ぶつける  
> 離さない手綱  
> 夢だけ追い続けるハンター  
> Ain't nobody do it like me 止まるまで  
> 終わらないまた新たに始める
> 
> "STOPの検索結果がありません。"
> 
> "WHAT!?"
> 
> さあ ぶっぱなせ Now  
> さあ ぶっぱなせ Now  
> 照れていないで NANANA  
> 自由にやって LALALA  
> ALL IN, ah, ah, ah, ah
> 
> we've finished the among us chapters! and our first ship's arc begins! i think we all know it's changlix lol. just a heads up. this is a series, so don't think the moment a ship becomes canon, it's happy ever after for them. (it's not). all three ships become canon in this fic, with more heavy focuses on minsung and changlix, so stay tuned for this series :D
> 
> and now time for my irrelevant how am i doing today message: it's rough my mind has been wandering into some not so good places but all in honestly boosted my mood for this week - i'm vibing so hard rn
> 
> AND ALL IN  
> I LOVE IT SO MUCH I LOVE IT SO MUCH SONG OF THE YEAR MATERIAL RIGHT HERE THEY ALL WRECKED ME SO HARD  
> 1\. CHAN YOUR RAP VERSE MURDERED ME HOW DO YOU FEEL STEALING MY HEART  
> 2\. MINHO CENTER MINHO CENTER MINHO CENTER IM NOT OKAY  
> 3\. CHANGBIN YOUR "WITH MY GANG" LINE OBLITERATED ME WHY ARE YOU SO TALENTED PLEASE I WANT TO HUG YOU  
> 4\. HYUNJIN HYUNJIN HYUNJIN HYUNJIN HIS FIRST RAP IS HOODIE HOODIE BOOGIE BOOGIE BUT SPICY  
> 5\. J I S U N G I DIDN'T ASK FOR THE WHOLE INTRO THING AND NOW ITS LOOPING IN MY HEAD 25/8 I LOVE YOU  
> 6\. FELIX HAS LINES AND HE LOOKS SO PRETTY AND JUST THIS IS FELIX'S ERA I TAKE NO ARGUMENTS  
> 7\. S E U N G M I N THE WAY I FELL OUT OF MY CHAIR WHEN I FIRST HEARD YOUR VOCALS HERE, I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU TO MURDER ME LIKE THIS  
> 8\. J E O N G I N N I E I L O V E Y O U R VOICE AND YOU LOOKED SO FREAKING ADORABLE IN THE MV I WANTED TO PET YOUR HAIR PLEASE YOU ARE SO PRECIOUS AND SO POWERFUL DSJFKL
> 
> summary: stray kids are the reason why i have faith in people. i want to hug stray kids.
> 
> and if spirit halloween is open, it is indeed spoopy season. 
> 
> stay safe, hydrate and don't procrastinate! also i'm here vibing if you need anything!


	10. "MINGO?? I AM NOT A MINGO" - minho, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even a fool knows:
> 
> oh no
> 
> oH NO
> 
> RYAN LEE. PETER HAN. YOU BETTER SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED.
> 
> toxic tiktok stan:
> 
> that's hot.
> 
> // shit goes down after minho gets called mingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love on this fic so far!! almost 3k hits ?? like i love you guys thank you so much for the support! happy 10 chapters and happy minho day :") *more screaming in end notes*

**Seungmin Kim's iChat account!**

_Chats_

  * **_why are we here? just to suffer (8;8 online) <<<_**


  * XXX UNIVERSITY MYDAY CLUB (10; 5 online)


  * FATHER MARK (online)


  * caught in a liAAAAA (offline)


  * kims in the building! (6;1 online)


  * brother 1 </3 (offline)


  * brother 2 </3 (offline)  
  

  * brother 3 </3 (offline)


  * padres (2; offline)



_Settings_

**_opening chat_ **

**_done!_ **

**_1:00 PM_ **

**_October 1st, 2019_ **

**_why are we here? just to suffer_ **

_online (8): changaroo, slutdrop, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha_

**ok, gen alpha:**

not @ chan forgetting to make a dm tomorrow

i love how we're all active and then we die for a solid half-week

I'm disappointed i thought yall vibe regularly

**car dealership floopy:**

you better vibe regularly from here on out 

**even a fool knows:**

HAPPY OCTOBER

ITS THE PEAK OF FUCKING SPOOPY SEASON 

SPIRIT HALLOWEEN'S SALES ARE GREAT I STOCKED UP ON SO MUCH COSTUMES AND MAKE UP FOR MY POVS

**slutdrop:**

***** basks in the glory of pumpkin spice*

**ello there m8:**

***** P U M P K I N S P I C E *

**slutdrop:**

fuck it i want pumpkin spice now

**even a fool knows:**

YES GET IN THE SPOOPY GROOVE MINGO!!

**fucking weeb:**

.

**slutdrop:**

.

**changaroo:**

.

**car dealership floopy:**

.

**ok, gen alpha:**

.

**toxic tiktok stan:**

.

**ello there m8:**

.

pfft-

**slutdrop:**

MINGO???

I AM NOT A MINGO

**fucking weeb:**

chan give me admin rights

chan _please_ give me admin rights

chan

chan

chan

chan 

du du du du du

**car dealership floopy:**

IGEN URI CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN

**changaroo:**

****guys fourth wall

also okay jisung but if i see a smidge of power abuse

i will smacc you in the face

and take away ur rights >:(

**fucking weeb:**

okay trumpy

**changaroo:**

??? 

**_changaroo_ ** _has granted_ **_fucking weeb_ ** _admin rights!_

**_fucking weeb_ ** _has changed_ **_slutdrop’s_ ** _name to_ **_mingo_ **

**_fucking weeb_ ** _has changed the chat name to_ **_mingo and the mango gang_ **

**changaroo:**

why do i give hyunsung rights in general

**car dealership floopy** :

WHY AM I BEING DRAGGED INTO JISUNG'S MISTAKES

love the chat name tho

mango gang

**ello there m8:**

spent ten racks on a juice can

**car dealership floopy** :

SJJDJDJDJDKSKDKJSJZJNDKSISJSNSMKSJDJDKSIFKDKXJDJSKSSJDSISJDKLDIDJSKFJDKDJFJKSPOWOEOFNCJHFNEKSISIEOSMDJDKDKMDJEJDNXNDJEKKEKSHFJRKRIRJRKF

**ello there m8:**

im

u good hyunjin?

**car dealership floopy:**

KFJEODMDJFIFHNRIDIDOEO

sorry i flooped

that was funny seungminnie

**ello there m8:**

oh?? 

thank you :D

i do my best :')

**mingo:**

Jisung

Jisung Han

Peter

**fucking weeb:**

tf do you want ryan you bitch

**mingo:**

my name is _minho_

not 

_mingo_

**fucking weeb:**

and? what about it ryan?

**even a fool knows:**

uh oh…

im not sitting in my chair.

**toxic tiktok stan:**

CHANFBINNIR GO PROTECT YOUR CHAIR 

**even a fool knows:**

OH SHOT

**changaroo:**

shot

**ok, gen alpha:**

one shot two shots - dionysus bts

**even a fool knows:**

oh _no_

oH NO

RYAN LEE. PETER HAN. YOU BETTER SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED.

**toxic tiktok stan:**

that's hot.

but what did you guys do to evoke that hotness

**ello there m8:**

not at the blatant pda

**car dealership floopy:**

disgusting 😔😔😔😔

**toxic tiktok stan:**

@ **mingo** @ **fucking weeb**

**mingo:**

we might have both tried to grab changbin’s chair at the same time

we might have broken the chair

**fucking weeb:**

changbin forced us to sit on mingo’s bed and he’s like glowering at us as mingo’s explaining what’s happening

i feel like i’m 5 and my parents grounded me again :”)

**mingo:**

mildly scared this dude might actually eat us alive

**ok, gen alpha:**

perish!!! 🤩🤩🤩

******

“I actually can’t believe you two.” Changbin chastised, pacing back and forth across Minho and Jisung’s shared room. “I thought you two were finally getting along.”

Minho spoke from where he was sitting like a grounded five-year-old next to Jisung. “You seriously thought I’d get along with this fool?”  
  


Jisung gasped in offense, “I’m not a fool, _Ryan._ ” 

Changbin sighed impatiently, “Why do you two even hate each other? I understand that both of you are absolutely _insufferable,_ and that’s why you two argue a lot, but breaking Bartholomew? That’s too far. Too far, I tell you!”

Minho and Jisung exchanged a confused look before staring deadpan at Changbin. Jisung cleared his throat before asking judgementally, “Who the fuck is Bartholomew?”

“What the weeb said,” Minho agreed and Changbin huffed, gesturing wildly at his now dead chair. “Bartholomew.” he replied impatiently.

“You named your chair _Bartholomew?_ ” Jisung asked, “I just assumed its name was _Chairbin._ Bartholomew isn’t really a fitting name.”

Changbin halted and turned around slowly.

“I’m scheduling an intervention to get you two to stop arguing. It’s a pain in the ass.” 

Minho and Jisung exchanged disgusted looks with each other, and that’s when they knew they fucked up. 

**

_meanwhile in the chat_

**_1:20 PM_ **

**_Oct 1, 2019_ **

**_mingo and the mango gang_ **

_online (8): changaroo, mingo, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha._

**car dealership floopy:**

lol rip minsung

anyway i had an idea

chan’s birthday is in 2 days right?

what if, we all meet up in chan’s apartment?

which is also my place

and party

**changaroo:**

i like that!

**ello there m8:**

oo good idea! i wanna meet yall in person 🥺🥺

**ok, gen alpha:**

can we summon a demon?

**ello there m8:**

im

**changaroo:**

okay so hyunnie and i’s apartment thursday night 6:00? don’t think anyone has class on friday

**ello there m8:** **  
** ^ works!

**car dealership floopy:**

****yayayayay

**ok, gen alpha:**

CAN WE SUMMON A DEMON SAM

**car dealership floopy:**

sure, once im hiding in my pigloo

**ok, gen alpha:**

yayay

**toxic tiktok stan:**

can i film tiktoks with yall

**ello there m8:**

oo that would be fun! lets do it

**changaroo:**

and here, folks, we have felix the tiktok king

and seungmin, his tiktok queen.

**even a fool knows:**

****i’ll be able to make it!

minho and jisung will come too

and they’re going to be _best_ friends >:)

**toxic tiktok stan:**

angry changbin is really hot oh my god

**even a fool knows:**

uwuwuwuw thank you lixie~~

**toxic tiktok stan:**

uwuwuw

im sorry for the loss of your chair tho :”)

**even a fool knows:**

it’ll be slow, but i’ll be fine at some point

**car dealership floopy:**

much thirst

**ok, gen alpha:**

much gay

**ello there m8:**

much angst

**even a fool knows:**

shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE LEE KNOW HAPPY MINHO DAY OUR DANCING GEM IS NOW 22!! OF COURSE IM GOING TO BE CELEBRATING HIS BDAY AND CHAN'S BIRTHDAY A LIL LATER AS YOU CAN SEE - CHANS BIRTHDAY WILL BE CELEBRATED IN A STORY/NON-CHAT CAPTER SO VIBES BUT HERES A CHAPTER FOR OUR LOVELY LEE KNOW AND OUR MANGO GANG 
> 
> seriously i love watching minho grow and improve, and his smile makes my heart combust. he teaches me to not be afraid to be myself, no matter how chaotic and crazy i am, and i hope i can get to the point where i'm bold and confident just like him!! thank you lee know for existing and i hope you have a happy 22nd!! 
> 
>   
> 


	11. "oh my god i just waxed poetic about fall" - changbin 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> car dealership floopy:
> 
> wow those are some hot arms
> 
> ok, gen alpha:
> 
> too bad you only see them in hot places :)
> 
> // the gang talks about where they're from while they prep to intervene in minsung's murder attempts

**Jeongin Yang’s iChat Account**

  * **mingo and the mango gang (8; 6 online) <<**
  * cousin bang (online)
  * my mom (online)
  * my weird roommate, episode 1: fbi hacker (online)
  * 90 day fiance (except he divorced me for his pigloo) (online)
  * hentai (offline)
  * shawty hit the floor, next thing you know (offline)
  * thicc rabbit pig man (online)
  * mark hyung (offline)



**_October 2nd 2019_ **

**_3:30 AM_ **

**_mingo and the mango gang_ **

_ online (6): changaroo, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, toxic tiktok stan, ello there m8, ok,gen alpha _

**ok, gen alpha:**

it’s quiet

who murdered minsung

**changaroo:**

SDKJFKLJSDFL

**ello there m8:**

or they’re Sleeping At A Reasonable Hour ??

**car dealership floopy:**

.

JSDLKFJSDKLFJKLSDJFOISJEOIMJSDOFCSDJMVLKFJFDJSCOIJOIJRFOIDVJMOIDJKLFVSJDLKFVSJDLFKSJDFKVSLLSJFV   
PLEASE SEUNGMIN YOUR JOKES MURDER ME?? IM

**ello there m8:**

.

i’m serious -day6

**car dealership floopy:**

JSDKLFJSDLKJFKLSDJFVLKSDMLFKVSJDLKFVMSJDKSJ:VKFDJMKVL

PLEASE IM GOING TO PEE MYSELF LAUGHING

**toxic tiktok stan:**

gross go use the fucking bathroom

**changaroo:**

stroke of inspiration

**_changaroo_ ** _ has changed  _ **_ello there m8’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_comedy central_ **

**comedy central:**

.

i’m -

do minsung not sleep??

**even a fool knows:**

oh hi im here, who wants to do an intervention at ass o clock today?

minsung have been quiet because i’ve been glowering at them since 1 am yesterday

they fear me

also i took away their phones

they’re grounded until they become friends

**comedy central:**

doesn’t that violate the fifth amendment

**toxic tiktok stan:**

the fifth what now

**comedy central:**

bill of rights, you know - private property can’t be taken without just compensation

or is that only applicable to the govt stealing things

**even a fool knows:**

.

wanna run for senate while you’re at it?

**comedy central:**

.

🤐🤐🤐🤐

**even a fool knows:**

that’s what i thought.

anyway who wants to

**changaroo:**

making music rn, can’t :(

**ok, gen alpha:** **  
** i’ll come for the tea, idw stage an intervention ever. 

**comedy central:**

i mean

mark is sleeping, dw wake him up

tell me how it goes tho

**car dealership floopy:**

i could 

lemme just freshen up a little, been in my pjs all day

**toxic tiktok stan:**

me too! 

i’ll be over in five

what building are yall in again?   
  


**even a fool knows:** **  
** parker building, 4th floor, room 19

**toxic tiktok stan:**

cool innie and i will be there in 10, binnie :) <3

**changaroo:**

thought you just said five

**toxic tiktok stan:**

we just tried stepping outside and its fucking cold

we’re just going to bundle up and go

**changaroo:**

ah

i love the cold

imma go make a hot chocolate for myself

**comedy central:**

oo i should too!

**changaroo:** **  
** for mark’s sake, don’t even think about it

**comedy central:**

D:

**changaroo:**

i’ll bring some over :)

**comedy central:**

:DDD

**changaroo:** **  
** anyways

how are minsung doing

**even a fool knows:** **  
** lolol 

lol

they’re just glowering at each other and muttering how “minho/jisung is a fucking dumbass and now changbin is mad at us because they can’t shut the fuck up”

**toxic tiktok stan:**

like i said

angry binnie hot.

**even a fool knows:**

**_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ **

also hurry they look like they’re about to beat each other up again

**changaroo:**

smh

also @ seungmin im bringin the hot choco over rn

**comedy central:**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

yay

**car dealership floopy:**

don’t you guys just love the fall

it’s the most aesthetic season

**even a fool knows:**

ikr

like the chilly fall breeze ruffling through your hair as you hold a cup of warm pumpkin spice in your hands, keeping you warm, and your coat is so cozy and you have a scarf to hide yourself in and the leaves are turning all kinds of colors as they fall off the trees and yeah fall is the best

**comedy central:**

.

did you just wax poetic about fall

**even a fool knows:**

oh my god i waxed poetic about fall

**comedy central:**

it’s beautiful 

stay as you are

**even a fool knows:**

i Mildly respect you now.

**comedy central:**

:”)

**car dealership floopy:**

EEP

**comedy central:**

? what happened?

**car dealership floopy:**

I T S FUCKING C O L D 

**comedy central:**

press f to pay respects

**changaroo:**

f

**toxic tiktok stan:**

f

**even a fool knows:**

f

**ok, gen alpha:**

f

**car dealership floopy:  
** **  
** you guys are insufferable

**comedy central:**

seungmin’s the name, being insufferable is my game :)

**car dealership floopy:**

JSKDJFKLSDJFLSKDJRVKJF

also am on my way, changbin

**even a fool knows:  
** **  
** bet

lixie are you almost here?

**toxic tiktok stan:**

i mean, jeongin is still bundling up

how many jackets does he need its only like 40 degrees

**changaroo:**

i haven’t seen jeongin’s arms since we were seven.

he’s always wearing a jacket

**ok, gen alpha:**

[image sent]

my arms

**car dealership floopy:**

wow those are some hot arms

**ok, gen alpha:**

too bad you only see them in hot places :)

if it’s not hell temperature, it’s fucking cold

i come from texas, it’s constantly hell temperature there

**comedy central:**

!! I’m from texas too!!

it really is hell temperature

feel bad for arizona ppl tho

**ok, gen alpha:**

REALLY WHERE

f for the arizonians heard they can fry eggs on the sidewalk

**comedy central:**

o i’m from san antonio :D

**ok, gen alpha:  
** **  
** OOOO SAN ANTONIO IS THE BEST

i’m from el paso 🥺

**comedy central:**

ooooooooo

**car dealership floopy:**

i’ve always wanted to go to texas

**comedy central:**

PLEASE DON’T OUR GOVERNOR SUCKS

**car dealership floopy:**

oh??? okay Then, I will Avoid The Governor

also i’m from denver but im still not used to the cold

**changaroo:**

felix and i, being aussie: what is cold

seriously we’re suffering

**toxic tiktok stan:**

international student tings :D

**even a fool knows:**

damn yall that’s cool

i’m from portland 

**changaroo:**

oregon?

**even a fool knows:**

HHH no

maine :)

**comedy central:**

good i’m very very far from you >:)

**even a fool knows:  
** **  
** hate you

**comedy central:**

hate you too boo

**toxic tiktok stan:**

wow seungsavage

**changaroo:**

oo what about minsung

**even a fool knows:**

holup lemme ask

minho said “wherever jisung isn’t”

okay i pinched him

he said Washington DC

jisung just said “glad im far from there”

and i just threatened to drop kick him

he said honolulu

**changaroo:  
** **  
** LMAO YOU HAVE NO MERCY

wait oh my god DC and honolulu that’s so cool oh my god

**toxic tiktok stan:**

must i repeat myself again m8

**angry changbin is h o t**

anyway

INNIE HURRY UP

he just screamed “ONE MORE JACKET” very loudly at me

m8,,,

**car dealership floopy:  
** **  
** i’m here

i’mma wait for lix and innie before i enter

**even a fool knows:**

w h y?? i thought you said its cold

**car dealership floopy:**

WELL I WANT TO MAKE THIS WORTH IT IM GOING TO KICK THE DOOR OPEN AND ME LIX AND INNIE ARE GOING TO POSE LIKE THE INTERVENTION TRIO WE ARE

I CANT FEEL MY FINGERS  
  
  


**comedy central:**

deserve

**changaroo:**

love how we’ve established nicknames within a week of meeting each other

ALSO DAMN SEUNGMIN

**car dealership floopy:**

SEUNGMINNIE SKY KIM !!

**comedy central:**

yes hyunjinnie sam hwang ??

**car dealership floopy:**

you just made me floop over laughing i hate you

**comedy central:**

lol okay :)

**toxic tiktok stan:**

WE FINALLY LEFT

**even a fool knows:**

OKAY 

* * *

“Fucking bitch,” Minho muttered underneath his breath, shooting a glare at Jisung. Jisung seemed equally unamused, giving Minho the stink eye as the two sat on Minho’s bed waiting for Changbin’s ass-o-clock-scheduled “intervention”. Jisung glared straight ahead at the wall, staring at his poster of Todoroki on his side of the room and his heart instantly felt lighter.

His sugar daddy Todoroki was probably the cure to cancer. 

What? It’s just his humble opinion. 

Minho tried to ignore the fact that Satan Incarnate (read: Jisung; sorry, Jeongin) was sitting right next to him, when Changbin barged into their shared room and announced, “Okay, I think I have some good intervention-givers.”

Minho eyebrow inched upward in suspicion.

“ _ Who? _ ” he asked cautiously, “Is it Chan?”

Changbin shook his head, and this snatched Jisung’s interest as well, who asked, “Seungmin? He seems level headed.”

Changbin shook his head no again, “It’s Hyunjin and Felix. And also Jeongin but he’s only coming to watch you guys get schooled.”

Minho and Jisung’s eyes widened, exchanging a dumbfounded look with each other before staring back at Changbin.

“Oh my god,” Jisung breathed, “What have you  _ done? _ Those three are too chaotic for an intervention.” 

Changbin scoffed, “No they’re not! They’re completely capable of being trusted with emotional situations like these.”

Minho rolled his eyes, “Either you’re actually  _ stupid _ or you’re too whipped for Lix to realize that you fucked up.” Jisung nodded in agreement, and before Changbin could protest, a loud crash sounded from their apartment-like dorm’s living room.

“Oh my gosh.” Minho muttered before he and Jisung leapt to their feet, and they, along with Changbin opened the door to their living room, where they found their door completely obliterated and Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin standing on top of the rubble, posing like superheroes.

“Oh my gosh.” Minho repeated, dumbstruck, as the three intervention-givers grinned impishly at Changbin, Minho and Jisung.

“Never fear for  _ we are here!” _

Jisung gasped loudly, screeching, “Did you just quote  _ All Might?” _

The trio nodded proudly, sending Jisung into a fit of fanboying and Minho glared at Changbin before sighing loudly.

He was going to have to babysit five idiots (read: Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin). This was going to be a long, pointless intervention-filled night. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG a/n AHEAD WHOOPS
> 
> i miss seungmin and his cover was godly i might have a oneshot inspired by it so stay tuned for that in the next few weeks or so >:) and next chapter will actually be our first story chap ! it's going to be relatively short but its the minsung intervention for real >:)))
> 
> and finally if you're ever wondering what floopy hyunjin looks like: side effects relay dance. you're welcome. 
> 
> and finally finally: fall is the B E S T season. i take no arguments and san antonio is the best texas city, i wish i lived there, but no - tho i do like where i live. also am releasing my rage with tx's governor in this chap whoops
> 
> stay safe, hydrate and don't procrastinate! and stream i can't stop me >:) twice legends wbk


	12. "kiss and make up part without the kissing cuz there’s not enough tension yet" - jeongin, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kim, sky kim 🕴:
> 
> HI  
> SPILL THE STS
> 
> bang, chrispy bang 🕴:
> 
> sts
> 
> kim, sky kim 🕴:
> 
> YTE
> 
> hwang, sam hwang🕴:
> 
> yte
> 
> kim, sky kim 🕴:
> 
> TEA I AHTE OYU TQO
> 
> //minsung intervention ft. simps for rowoon, jeongin's coke, and the spy kizzzz (not in any particular order)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this is mega unedited whoops

**Previously on like m8 (stop procrastinating):**

“Oh my gosh.” Minho muttered before he and Jisung leapt to their feet, and they, along with Changbin opened the door to their living room, where they found their door completely obliterated and Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin standing on top of the rubble, posing like superheroes.

“Oh my gosh.” Minho repeated, dumbstruck, as the three intervention-givers grinned impishly at Changbin, Minho and Jisung.

“Never fear for we are here!”

Jisung gasped loudly, screeching, “Did you just quote All Might?”

The trio nodded proudly, sending Jisung into a fit of fanboying and Minho glared at Changbin before sighing loudly.

He was going to have to babysit five idiots (read: Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin). This was going to be a long, pointless intervention-filled night. 

**Back to our regularly scheduled programming:**

“Stop screaming, Jisung, god damn it,” Minho hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he regretted committing to XXX university three years ago. 

“Please-” Jisung paused his screaming to scoff “-shut up, I didn’t ask you.” He smiled with fake sweetness oozing from his expression like molasses. Minho’s eyes narrowed as the elder tried to stop himself from fighting with Jisung; after all, he was the hyung here. He had to set a somewhat decent example or Chan would get  _ mad _ .

Changbin immediately stepped in between the two, feeling the thick tension in the air - so thick that Changbin could cut it with a knife. 

“No fighting,” Changbin warned sternly and in his peripheral vision, he could see Hyunjin, Felix and Jeongin, staring, stunned at his seriousness. 

“That’s so hot.” Felix muttered under his breath and Hyunjin elbowed him  _ “Shush.” _

“Go to your room, I’m going to strategize.” Changbin ordered and Minho and Jisung but groaned loudly as they rolled their eyes, but they complied, storming into their room and slamming the door shut behind them.

“Hoo boy,” Felix said, “That was a power move,” and Changbin swore he saw light pink dust the younger boy’s suntanned and freckled cheeks.

_ Freckles!  _ His inner gay screamed,  _ That’s so fucking cute, I could just kiss every single one of them- no, get a hold of yourself. _

Changbin flushed as he thanked Felix, and Jeongin gagged in disgust off to the side. Hyunjin sighed, “Okay, we get it, stop flirting.”

Felix and Changbin flushed red a little more as Hyunjin went on, “I left my pigloo for this because I expected quality content, not flirting. What are we doing with the intervention thing?”

Changbin nodded, “Right, sorry. I was thinking we could do rotations, minus Innie since he doesn’t want to-”

“That’s right, bitches!” Innie sang before sipping on a coke -  _ wait. _

“Where the hell did you get that coke from?” Felix asked and Innie deadpanned, “Our fridge. Did you not see me sipping this the entire way here?”

Felix’s soft pink lips pursed into a small, cute (no, get a hold of yourself, Changbin) line, before Jeongin added, “Anyway. Rotations. Proceed, mate.”

_ That aussie accent- stop it Changbin! I swear on everything holy, you better continue with this intervention shit right now, or you will look like a fool! A fool, I tell you! _

Changbin snapped out of his Felix-hotness-induced daze, flushing red (Changbin swore he heard Hyunjin scoff something before getting on his phone) and continuing, “Minho and Jisung can and will test your patience, so we’re going to get them to be friends, but if the person in there feels like they’re about to shank the bitches in question, we trade out. We’re going to get to the bottom of this because they have the potential to get along, and they also broke Bartholomew.” 

“Bartholomew?” Jeongin questioned.

“Bartholomew the chair!” Changbin deadpanned, and Hyunjin snorted from the couch which he somehow wandered over to and flooped over during Changbin’s detailed explanation of his game plan, “What kind of name is Bartholomew? I thought it would be Chairbin!” 

“Shut up, Hyunjin” Changbin quipped, before turning back to Felix and Jeongin, who were standing before him. Felix hummed, lost in thought, which was cute, in Changbin’s opinion (seriously Changbin, stop it, you have an intervention to do), “I think Bartholomew is a cute name! Very elegant.”

“Thank you, Felix!” Changbin smiled happily in response, before the room fell into an awkward silence. Hyunjin was tapping away at his phone, either texting or playing among us, and Jeongin was silently chugging his Cola at three in the morning, like normal people do. That left Felix and Changbin ending up staring at each other, light blushes adorning their faces. Well, that was until Felix cleared his throat and asked: 

“Alrighty, who’s going in first?”

“I could go. Initiate step one and  _ test the waters _ ,” Changbin volunteered. 

“Okay, good luck. Don’t die.” Jeongin smiled menacingly and Changbin rolled his eyes, eyeing Jeongin’s coke, “Don’t get diabetes.”

**

**_4:00 AM_ **

**_Oct 2, 2019_ **

**_mingo and the mango gang_ **

_ online (2): changaroo, car dealership floopy _

**car dealership floopy:**

hello peasant

**changaroo:**

hello mr balloon

how’s it going

**car dealership floopy:** **  
** well 

dms

**_comedy central is online!_ **

**comedy central:**

guys its 4 am

go to sleep

let me sleep

wait lemme backread

**car dealership floopy:**

would you like live updates of what is happening, suengmin

**changaroo:**

suengmin

**comedy central:**

i hate you both

but yes i want live updates

**car dealership floopy:**

bet i’ll make a dm

yay this is so exciting

the names hwang, hyunjin hwang

*SPY KIDS MUSIC PLAYS*

**comedy central:**

*SPY KIDS MUSIC PLAYS*

**

**_Hyunjin Hwang_ ** _ has made a DM! _

**_Hyunjin Hwang_ ** _ has added  _ **_Christopher Bang_ ** _ to the chat! _

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

i don’t have seungmin’s contact, you add him

**Christopher Bang:**

ooh bet

**_Christopher Bang_ ** _ has added  _ **_Seungmin Kim_ ** _ to the chat! _

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

SUENGMINNNN

**Seungmin Kim:**

I’M-

*SEUNGMINNNN

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

BYE IM DROPING OUT OF LIFE   
  


**Christopher Bang:**

dropping*

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

anyway

**_Hyunjin Hwang_ ** _ has named the chat to  _ **_SPY KIDZ_ ** **🕴🕴🕴**

**Christopher Bang:**

i hate it here, i actually hate it here

**Seungmin Kim:**

SPY KIZZZZ

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

SPY KIZZZZZ

**_Hyunjin Hwang_ ** _ has renamed himself to  _ **_hwang, sam hwang_ ** **🕴**

**_Hyunjin Hwang_ ** _ has renamed  _ **_Seungmin Kim_ ** _ to  _ **_kim, sky kim_ ** **🕴**

**_Hyunjin Hwang_ ** _ has renamed  _ **_Christopher Bang_ ** _ to  _ **_bang, chrispy bang_ ** **🕴**

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

.

i hate it here. 

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴 :**

anyway, changbin’s going in first

if he makes it out alive i’ll spill the tea he has made

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

bet :D

**

Minho heard three raps on the door, and he immediately perked up, pinching Jisung, who was dozing off next to him on Minho’s bed. 

“Ow!” he shrieked, jolting awake, “What the hell was  _ that  _ for, you fucker?” 

Minho smiled smugly, “Our intervention is starting, ding dong.” 

Jisung rolled his eyes before pinching Minho in return, causing the elder to let out a loud shriek, just as Changbin let himself in. 

“Jesus Christ!” Minho yelped, before glaring at Jisung. Changbin sighed loudly, as he shook his head, “You two can’t stay calm for five minutes, can’t you? We really need to start this intervention.” 

With that, Changbin made himself welcome and flopped down on Jisung’s bed, sitting across from the two. 

“Okay, let’s start by easing into the conversation. On a scale from one to ten. how much do you hate each other?”

“One being the highest?” Minho asked and Changbin replied with, “Ten is the highest”

“Ten.” Minho answered surely, before side eyeing Jisung, who, at first sight, looked unbothered by the comment, though his sparkly eyes had hurt reflected in them.  _ Oops _ , Minho thought.

“O...kay?” Changbin murmured before glancing at Jisung, who looked at Minho before looking back at Changbin, muttering bitterly: “I was going to say an eight point five, but I think I’m going to boost that to a ten as well.” 

“Okay. Do you  _ want  _ to get along? We want you to get along.” 

Minho merely shrugged, while Jisung murmured, “It doesn’t hurt to try. I don’t think it’s going to work, though.” 

“Awesome. Cool. I’m trading out.”

“Already?” Minho asked, genuinely surprised and Changbin sternly nodded. 

“I’ve been putting up with you two for a month now. I feel if I intervene any further, I might drop kick someone.”

** 

**_4:10 AM_ **

**_SPY KIDZ_ ** **🕴🕴🕴**

_ online (2): bang, chrispy bang _ **🕴** _ ; hwang, hyunjin hwang _ **🕴**

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

changbin’s out

he’s gonna tag me or lixie in

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

wait he’s done with them already

wow minsung really are insufferable when they’re together

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

oo okay lix is going in 

doing step two: finding out the tragic backstory

changbin’s filling me in

seungmin wake up

**_kim, sky kim_ ** **🕴** _ is online! _

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

i’m here

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

how does that even work -

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

a hyunjin never reveals his secrets

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

what happened

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

changbin is a coward i tell you A COWARD

he literally ot the info that “hey minsung hate each other and they kind of like 10% want to try to fix that”

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

BRUH WBK THAT ALREADY 

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

don’t worry, innie and i are doing the glaring for yall

ope nm im not going to glare changbin looks like he’s going to drop kick everyone but felix

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

changlix is too cute

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

^

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

alrighty imma try to doze off while waiting for lix if minsung aren’t too loud

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

same imma snooze

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

okay i shall wait :>

**

“Hey, mates!” Felix sang as he slowly opened the door and approached Minho and Jisung, sitting where Changbin was sitting before and grinning widely, “How are y’all doing?”

“Terrible.” Minho and Jisung chorused in response, wearing stoic expressions, before Jisung added dryly, “I just wanted to sleep, can we get this over with?”

“Okay!” Felix nodded. “Let’s start by asking this: when did you two start hating each other? Jisung?” 

“Hm, Minho made a bad impression on me when we first met a couple of months ago.” Jisung hummed, as he racked his brain for the memory of him meeting with Minho. “Yeah, he made a bad impression on move in day. I was just trying to be nice, but  _ Minho _ had to be a bitch.” 

“What the fuck? How was I a bitch?” Minho asked, taking offense to Jisung’s claim. Felix gave Minho a look before asking:

“What happened that made him have a bad impression on you?”

Minho seemed curious too, eyebrows raised in intrigue. Maybe he wanted to jump to his feet and disprove Jisung’s claims or he was actually a good person (which Jisung mildly doubted) and wanted to fix his wrongdoings. Either way, Jisung chose to tell the story, sighing: 

“Okay, so it started like this.”

**

_ Jisung hummed quietly to himself as he strolled down the halls of his dorm building. It was his first year of college, and despite being very anxious about the kinds of people he would meet, his heart couldn’t help but thrum with excitement at the prospect of a fresh start, a start where he didn’t have to suppress his ambitions to cook in the fear of the trust fund kids with the beach houses - kids that didn’t have to work two jobs serving tables at Olive Garden and the local Poke restaurant to help earn money for college. Those kids were gone; he was free.  _

_ Fortunately for him, he was able to unite with two of his online friends, Chan and Changbin, who both went to XXX University. Jisung had spent the entirety of high school making music (another passion of Jisung’s) with them over Discord calls (at ass o clock for Chan back when he lived in Australia), and he was excited to finally meet them, and live with one of them. _

_ Changbin had brought up the idea of the three of them potentially rooming together so they can make music, but Chan had reluctantly turned down the offer, choosing to stay with his old roommate, a sophomore who was paired with Chan the year before, as the two of them had a pretty well-functioning roommate dynamic, taking care of each other as needed. Changbin still managed to get it arranged so that he and Jisung and “someone Chan knew” would share a triple-bed dorm.  _

_ Jisung knocked on the door of his dorm, dorm 223 in the Parker building, and was greeted with the door flinging open and an excited, incoherent greeting, as he saw Changbin standing in front of him, in the flesh. Based off the pictures that they sent of each other on every single group chat they had on every single platform, Jisung assumed he’d be the shortest out of the three. _

_ He was wrong. Changbin was an inch or two shorter than him, which surprised Jisung a little bit, but that wasn’t the point. Changbin immediately asked if it was okay to hug the younger, knowing about the younger’s wariness around meeting people for the first time. Jisung nodded and Changbin wrapped his (surprisingly buff) arms around Jisung and Jisung giggled loudly as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Changbin. _

_ “3racha is finally together in person! Welcome to XXX, J.One.” Changbin joked as he pulled away from the hug. Jisung laughed, “Thank you, SpearB-” _

_ “What’s all the noise? Keep it down!” A grouchy, higher pitched voice called from the double bedroom, and the happy mood flooped over like Hyunjin does on a daily basis. _

_ “Is that…?” Jisung asked and Changbin nodded, “That’s Minho, or Ryan, Chan’s best friend. He’s our roommate this year.” _

_ “Oh,” Jisung said simply. _

_ “Do you want to say hi?”  _

_ “Sure, I guess,” Jisung shrugged, and he slid off the jacket he wore on the ride from the XXX airport to XXX University. Changbin took it from him and gently draped it over the couch in their dorm’s living room, before the two of them approached the double room, Changbin rapping on the door softly before opening it to reveal an older and taller boy in sweats and a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his arms. He glanced over with a mild scowl on his face.  _

_ Aesthetics-wise, Minho was quite the looker, and Jisung’s gay heart thrummed at his sharp visuals. However, personality-wise, Jisung thought the guy was acting like an asshole, so he couldn’t help but feel wary. _

_ “What?” Minho asked impatiently, and Jisung froze like a deer in headlights.  _

_ “H-Hi, I’m your other roommate. Jisung.” _

_ “Mhm.” Minho said simply, almost coldly, “Cool. I’m Minho.” _

_ Jisung nodded and Minho didn’t say anything else, looking back at his move in stuff and getting back to work, and Jisung’s anxiety spiked. Minho was not necessarily the warmest person and it couldn’t help but rub Jisung the wrong way. Did Jisung do something wrong? _

_ Jisung decided to leave Minho alone before his mind could spiral too far down, and he branded Minho as a “full-time bitch”.  _

_ ** _

“And yeah, that’s how Minho came off to me when we first met.” Jisung finished, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Felix nodded and looked to Minho to reply to that recounting of their first encounter. 

“Oh shit.” Minho started, “Jisung, I know we don’t get along that well, but I would never intentionally cause you to be anxious like that. I was really irritable that day and I guess you got scared of me.”   
  


“Oh yeah, I was scared of you, so I assumed that was your personality and started being mean to you too. Why were you so irritable that day?”

Minho sighed, “Long story, family matters, you know the deal. My older brother was getting married and I was his best man, and I was bombarded with so many calls and emails about his wedding because I was responsible for helping plan it. He’s happily married now, but overall it was stressful. I know that’s not an excuse for being so mean, but that was my story behind it. I was hoping to be a bit nicer but you started being meaner. Which, I get it, you’re 100% valid for feeling that, but it made me want to save my dignity and so I was meaner to you.” 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, it would have been better if I knew the context.” 

Felix hummed, listening, before grinning widely, “Well it seems you guys got to the roots of it. I’m going to trade out for Hyunjin, he could do the rest of the rebuilding your relationship.”

Jisung and Minho exchanged a non-hostile look before chorusing in agreement. 

Felix smiled at the fact that they weren’t trying to claw each other’s throats out, before getting up and leaving the room, ready for phase 3 of their intervention.

**

**_4:35 AM_ **

**_SPY KIDZ_ ** **🕴🕴🕴**

_ online (1): bang chrispy bang  _ **🕴**

**_hwang, sam hwang_ ** **🕴** **_is online!_ **

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

FELIX IS OUT

SEUNGMIN WAKE UP

**_kim, sky kim_ ** **🕴** **_is online!_ **

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

HI   
SPILL THE STS

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

sts

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

YTE

**hwang, sam hwang🕴:**

yte

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

TEA I AHTE OYU TQO

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

okay jin make it quick seungmin’s not functioning properly

also don’t you have to go in

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

beep boop bitches

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

hm u right

OH I HAVE AN IDEA

WE ALL TRUST IN THE JEONGIN SUPREMACY LETS ADD INNIE TO THE CHAT

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

dear god

okay

**_hwang, sam hwang_ ** **🕴** _ has added  _ **_Jeongin Yang_ ** _ to the chat _

**_hwang, sam hwang_ ** **🕴** _ has renamed the chat to  _ **_SPY KIDZ_ ** **🕴🕴🕴🕴**

**Jeongin Yang:**

hi boomers

**_hwang, sam hwang_ ** **🕴** _ has renamed  _ **_Jeongin Yang_ ** _ to  _ **_yang, innie yang_ ** **🕴**

**yang, innie yang** **** **🕴:**

OH MY GOD IM A SPY KID NOW   
SPY KIZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**kim, sky kim** **** **🕴:**

SPY KIZZZZZZZZ

**hwang, sam hwang** **** **🕴:**

SPY KIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**bang, chrispy bang** **** **🕴:**

I HATE IT HERE

**hwang, sam hwang** **** **🕴:**

anyway, lord jeongin, fill in these two losers (minus seungmin, so i’m just referring to chan)

**bang, chrispy bang** **** **🕴:**

that’s it fucker, the pigloo is being demolished.

**hwang, sam hwang** **** **🕴:**

NO NO NO IM SORRY   
SEUNGMIN IS ALSO A LOSER

**kim, sky** **kim** **🕴:**

bicth.

*bitch

**bang, chrispy bang** **** **🕴:** ****

**.**

**yang, innie yang 🕴:**

okay so

minho and jisung basically rubbed each other the wrong way when they first met and that caused them to be meaner and meaner to each other and they agreed that both of them were at fault so now hyunjin’s aboutta go in for the:

kiss and make up part without the kissing cuz there’s not enough tension yet

**kim, sky kim 🕴:**

what-

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

hm that’s understandable

i told the two of them that the other wasn’t satan spawn and they didn’t listen to me

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

deserve

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

.

**_hwang, sam hwang_ ** **🕴** **_has logged off._ **

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

hyunjin-

  
  


**

“Hey Lix,” Changbin smiled from the couch as Felix sat down next to him. He paused the episode of Extraordinary You he was watching and directed his attention to the younger boy who grinned widely. 

“Hey hyung. What’cha watching?” he said playfully, folding his tiny hands in his lap. Changbin replied with “Extraordinary You. It’s a pretty damn good show.”

Felix clapped excitedly, “It really is! Rowoon is so cute in this show too; I simp so hard.” 

Changbin chuckled quietly, “I think we all simp over Rowoon at some point.” 

“True,” Felix hummed, and Changbin asked, “So, how did it go with Minho and Jisung?” 

Felix’s eyes lit up excitedly, “I think they’re being more friendly towards each other, now that they realized they both didn’t handle the situations they were in correctly. I feel kind of bad for both of them though. If they met under different circumstances, they’d be much more comfortable around each other.”

Changbin nodded, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat at the sight of Felix’s sparkly eyes. “Yeah, life is just a bitch with the timing sometimes.” 

Felix replied, “Yeah. I think they’ll try to work things out though. They seem more willing.” He directed his gaze to Changin, looking for the elder to reply, but his line of sight got caught in Changbin’s as the two locked gazes.

“Yeah,” Changbin breathed, as the two couldn’t rip their eyes off each other. That was, until Jeongin cleared his throat (very) loudly. 

“I’m still here.” he announced, and Changbin and Felix flushed red, turning into stuttering messes and directing their attention back to the K-Drama playing on the TV. Changbin picked up the remote and pressed play, trying to focus on the TV as his mind wandered elsewhere. 

That was the second time that there was something between that night. Changbin had to admit: Felix was  _ crazy  _ attractive, and he knew Felix found something in him too. But they had just met, so Changbin couldn’t call it romantic attraction just yet. Maybe aesthetic attraction? Changbin wasn’t sure.

But he wanted to figure it out, so he was definitely going to try to talk to Felix more often. 

Maybe this could blossom into something big. 

**

Hyunjin slowly opened the door to Minho and Jisung’s shared room. 

“Heyyyyyy!” He drawled out happily, having too much energy for 4:30 in the morning. Minho and Jisung looked up to the doorway, muttering out a “Hi” in response. 

“You guys doing okay?” 

Minho yawned, “Yeah, I’m doing fine, just a little tired. Jisung?”

“Surprised you didn’t call me a bitch or something. I’m doing fine too, but I want to sleep.” Jisung laughed tiredly, and Minho snorted, “Don’t think that would help this intervention.”

“So you guys got down to the roots of it?” Hyunjin asked, and Minho and Jisung nodded, Jisung commenting that it “still wasn’t cool for Minho to be a bitch about everything.”

“Same goes for you, Jisung” Minho added and Jisung huffed, not angry, but still exasperated, “I know, Minho.” 

Hyunjin smiled awkwardly, interrupting the two’s not hostile but not yet friendly bickering, “Looks like I have my work cut out for me then.”. The tall blonde boy sat down on Jisung’s bed. “Okay, do you guys want to redo your impressions on each other?”

Jisung nodded, “Yeah, I feel like we met under the wrong circumstances. He was stressed and I’m just an anxious person.”

Minho agreed, “Jisung’s right. I’m willing to give it a shot again.” 

Hyunjin leaned back, pressing his back against Jisung’s wall of anime husbandos and running his hands through his long blonde hair: “Give me a second to think.”

Minho and Jisung sat in silence staring at Hyunjin as he blew air out of his lips once, twice, thrice before lighting up in excitement. “Alright. You guys are going to affirmate each other!” 

“Affirmate? Is that even a word?” Minho asked skeptically. 

Hyunjin paused, before nodding vigorously, “Yeah! Affirmate? Like give affirmations?”

Jisung sighed, “Hyunjin, the word is affirm.”    
  


Hyunjin blinked before asking quietly, “Wait really?” 

“Yes,” Minho and Jisung sighed in unison, “Affirmate isn’t a word.”

Hyunjin shrugged it off, “It is now. You two are going to take turns saying one thing positive about each other. It can start off shallow, but you’re going to eventually run out of shallow things and you’re going to dig deeper. It would help you guys stop focusing on each other’s negativity.”

Minho raised his eyebrows, surprised, “Okay, Mr. Psychology major.”

“Actually I’m an interior design majo-”

“We know.” Jisung responded and Hyunjin smiled, satisfied, looking at Jisung to start. 

“Okay,” Jisung murmured, “I’ll start then. Minho’s a really talented dancer.” 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow before nodding towards Minho, “Say it to him. Pretend I’m not here to mediate.” 

Jisung looked at Minho, who nodded at the younger expectantly, “Take your time.” 

“Y-you’re an amazing dancer, Minho.” Jisung stuttered and Minho looked slightly surprised that Jisung said it so quickly, and that it seemed genuine. 

“Thanks Jisung.” He said, at a loss of words. He fidgeted before complimenting Jisung in return, “You’re an amazing cook. I don’t usually show it but I enjoy the food you leave in the fridge for Changbin and I.”

“You actually eat what I make?” Jisung asked, and Minho shrugged, “Food is food, and you’re good at making it. I can settle our differences for me eating your food.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Jisung smiled nervously, “I really like your T-shirts. They have the most random sayings on it half of the time, and I do like looking at them.” 

“Haha, thanks.” Minho chuckled, “I like your sense of fashion too, I have to admit. You have great taste in clothes.” 

“Oh?” Jisung rubbed the back of his neck, “I like that when we’re both studying in here, you aren’t the most annoying person and you respect the fact that we both need to get our work done.” 

“Same goes for you, you’re a really respectful roommate when we aren’t fighting. Though, now I wish that respect wasn’t because you were scared of me.” 

“You’re less scarier now, for sure,” Jisung laughed and Minho smiled. 

Hyunjin watched, prideful in his work, as the two shot various compliments of increasing depth at each other, watching their surprised reactions at the little things they both noticed. 

“You’re really caring towards your cats, based off what I’ve seen. It’s really admirable.” Jisung confessed, and Minho beamed. 

“Thanks! You should meet my cats one day. I wanted to tell you that I admire your perceptiveness. Based on all our roommate hangouts, when we weren’t trying to strangle each other, you have a keen ability to read into things. It’s really cool, to be honest, and why the fuck is Hyunjin staring at us like we’re about to make out?” 

Jisung looked over at Hyunjin who snapped out of his happy daze, “Sorry, it looked like you two were really getting along and I was really happy that I did that.” 

Jisung and Minho exchanged a glance as they realized that they were indeed getting along, and they smiled. “It’s working, that’s for sure.” Jisung smiled.

Silence fell between the three as Jisung and Minho thought about what they wanted to do next. Minho turned to Hyunjin, “Hey Jinnie, do you mind if you give me and Jisung a little alone time? I want to sort things out with him, and finish up this intervention on our own.” 

Hyunjin nodded, excited at the prospect of Minho taking initiative and he sang, “My work here is done~” before hopping to his feet and skipping out of the room.

Once Hyunjin had exited, Minho turned to Jisung. 

“So,” He started. “I think we could stop being enemies at the very minimum.”   
  


“Same,” Jisung agreed, “You’re a good person Minho. I don’t think I want to slice your ears off anymore.”

“Well, that’s a slightly violent description, but okay,” Minho giggled, before taking on a serious tone. “I don’t think I ever said sorry for my behavior though. Being stressed isn’t a reason for me to hurt your feelings and run away scotch-free, or whatever the saying is.” 

“Scot-free, I think” Jisung suggested, and Minho nodded, “Yeah, that. Either way, I’m sorry, Jisung. I’ll try my hardest to not make you feel uncomfortable. This is our dorm, and we all deserve a safe and comfortable haven in here.”

“I forgive you,” Jisung smiled softly, “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions so fast, and I should have given you more chances. I guess my mind got the best of me. Sorry, and I’ll do my best to be more openminded. We are roommates, we should accept each other.”

Minho beamed, “I forgive you too. Do you want to try and be friends?” 

Jisung nodded, “I like that. Let’s be friends.” The younger boy held his hand out for Minho to shake, but Minho shook his head.

“Bro-hug? If you’re comfy?”   
  


Jisung giggled, “Okay, let’s bro-hug, then.”

With that, Minho pulled Jisung into his arms and hugged him, and Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho, the two of them giggling, and with that hug, their enmity came to an end.

** 

Changbin was trying to not freak out about the fact that sometime during his K-Drama binge, Felix had slumped on his shoulder fast asleep.

That’s right.

Felix was asleep.

He was on Changbin’s shoulder.

Oh boy. 

Hyunjin was talking to Jeongin, because Seungmin had turned in for the night, too tired to function, and Chan had logged off in order to attempt sleeping. The two boys chattering quietly were just trying to stay awake long enough to see Minho and Jisung finish. 

Speak of the devil, Minho and Jisung opened the door to their shared room and Changbin sat up, accidentally waking Felix in the process, who was also quick to jump to his feet. Hyunjin and Jeongin looked up from where they were sitting and Minho and Jisung flushed under everyone’s attention.

“So?” Changbin asked, “Did our intervention work?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” Minho replied, “Turns out Jisung isn’t Satan spawn.” 

“Yay!” Jeongin cheered excitedly, “So you two are friends now?”

“We’re friends now.” Jisung nodded.

“Awesome! Come on, Lix, we’re going home.” Jeongin replied and Minho and Jisung looked surprised.

“Wha?” 

“It’s 5 am, losers, I want to sleep, and I still have to put all my jackets on.”

“I swear you’re the devil incarnate. How do you wear so many jackets on top of a wool sweater?” Felix whined, “Even I wear less during the fall and I’m from Australia, mate.”

“The devil has his ways, I suppose.”

**

**_5:00 AM_ **

**_SPY KIDZ_ ** **🕴🕴🕴🕴**

_ online (1): hwang, sam hwang  _ **🕴**

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

hii

**_bang, chrispy bang_** **🕴** _is online!_

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

hey! howd it go m8

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

minsung are friends now

i made them affirmate each other and they realized that the other wasnt satan spawn and they asked for some alone time to talk things out without a mediator and they came out of the room smiling. for all i know they could have kissed.

nah, theres not enough tension yet for a kiss

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

hyunjin-

anyway come home and sleep its 5 am, and ive been waiting for you because im actually feeling kind of tired

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

omw rn

also

@ **kim, sky kim 🕴**

ik you’re out like a light rn, but here’s the news so you can easy access it: minsung are friends now!! the intervention worked and they found the good in each other. sleep well seungminnie and don’t you dare wake up and try to read this >:( 

**bang, chrispy bang 🕴:**

that was wholesome

you two really get along well!

**hwang, sam hwang 🕴:**

well duh, we’re besties. 

**

**_5:00 AM_ **

**_Powerpuff bois (i changed the name because im sick of you guys manifesting your hatred for each other in the chat when i just wanna ask what jisungs making for dinner)_ **

_ online (3): blossom, buttercup, bubbles _

**blossom:**

thank you for giving our phones back, changbin

**buttercup:**

you’re welcome losers

**bubbles:**

i still don’t understand why you guys made me bubbles but okay

**buttercup:**

shut up jisung

also i wanted to tell you guys

i may have been hella frustrated with you two recently

but that’s because i know both of you are good people and that you can rise above your differences

like you did tonight

i really care about both of you, you’re some of my closest friends, and i wouldn’t want to see yout wo hurt each other so i was frustrated

but yeah ily losers

sleep well tonight, okay?

**bubbles:**

aw shit that was so cheesy

**blossom:**

i think i actually had a tear in my eye

we love you binnie

**bubbles:**

^^ !!

now get some sleep.

all of us need it lmaooo

**blossom:**

yall sure you dont want to vibe to low rq before you sleep

  
  


**bubbles:**

**** wouldn’t hurt to try

hit it, minho

**blossom:**

SHAWTY GOT THEM APPLE BOTTOM JEANS

**bubbles:**

JEANS   
  


**buttercup:**

BOOTS WITH THE FUR

**blossom:**

THE FUR

**bubbles:**

GOT THE WHOLE CLUB LOOKING AT HER

**buttercup:**

SHE HIT THE FLOOR

**blossom:** **  
** NEXT THING YOU KNOW

**bubbles:**

oo i get to do it

**_SHAWTY GOT LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes we all simp over rowoon at some point. i don’t stan sf9 but i watched a few eps of extraordinary you (planning to rewatch and binge it some time this break >:)) and he’s so wholesome, i want to hug rowoon. that is all  
> BUT YOU KNOW WHO’S REALLY PRETTY??? KIM HYEYOON (danoh in extraordinary you) SHES SO GORGEOUS AND SHE DESERVES THE WORLD  
> correction to changbin’s statement: we all simp over rowoon and hyeyoon at some point.  
> if you haven’t yet here’s rowoon and hyeyoon for you to simp and also I LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP SO MUCH  
> 
> 
> other than that, i’m so sorry for taking so long with this chap, it’s been 3 weeks but yk how once one wave of testing ends you get like a 2 day long break before the next one starts? yep yep the second wave lasted for a solid 2.5 weeks for me like help i didn’t ask for this-. managed to survive and i still have a’s in the classes i need a’s in so 😌
> 
> it’s thanksgiving break now tho! there’s another story chap coming up very shortly (like after the next chap) and i hope to put out those two chaps minimum this week, so stay tuned :)
> 
> ALSO 4K HITS?? ALREADY??? WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT. i appreciate everyone clicking on my fic and choosing to read it! i'll do my best to keep making you guys smile with this series!! you're important and loved, and if you ever feel down, just know i'm here for yall! reach out to me, i don't bite, though i'm slightly feral about seungjin :)
> 
> and finally! i made a fic playlist which you can check out! it's linked in the summary! it's all the songs i listen to while writing this fic (excluding the after ever after series by jon cozart) but this gives the vibes im trying to create with this ficverse! 
> 
> okay it's 2 am and i just finished writing this and im supposed to be asleep rn so byeee stay safe, hydrate, don't procrastinate and get sleep during the holidays <3


	13. "ask his brain! it's in uranus 👁👅👁" - felix 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comedy central:
> 
> CHOCOLATEEEEE
> 
> 그만해야 해 난 알면서도
> 
> 생각을 멈출 수 없네
> 
> 맘이 가고 또 맘이 가네
> 
> 생각할 수록 넌 너무 달콤하기에
> 
> even a fool knows:  
> we love that for you, seungmin
> 
> comedy central:
> 
> day6 or death hoes 😗✌
> 
> // minho has a plan that everyone should Hop To, featuring seungmin's roommate and platonic dad mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw for reference the roomies (explains why mark is here)  
> hyunjin and chan are roomies  
> felix and jeongin are roomies  
> minho, jisung and changbin are roomies (but wbk)  
> seungmin and nct's mark are roomies
> 
> mark lee is chan's platonic husbando as well :)

**_10:00 AM_ **

**_October 2nd 2019_ **

**_mingo and the mango gang_ **

_online (8): changaroo, mingo, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, comedy central, ok, gen alpha_

**changaroo:**

gdayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy m8s

one day until i’m 22!! eeeeeeeee

**mingo:**

okay it’s 10 am 

why are we all awake if we slept at 5 am or later?

go back to sleep

**comedy central:**

i slept at 4:45

**mingo:**

:0 

well then hop to it sir

you have a day of work ahead of you

**car dealership floopy:**

SEUNGMINNIE

DID YOU SEE MY MESSAGE

**comedy central:**

oo yes yes i did!! thank you for the @ hyunjinnie :) 

also congratulations on finally getting your shit together part 1 @ **mingo** @ **fucking weeb**

**fucking weeb:**

thanks boo xx

minho’s actually nice :”)

i made him brekkie today

**toxic tiktok stan:**

brekkie!! 🤙🤙🤙

**mingo:**

good stuff 

he made me an omelette and it was really freaking good

tastes much better when it’s fresh

i’m teaching him how to slutdrop later

**changaroo:**

MINHO- 

**mingo:**

ChAN????

**changaroo:**

*sighs loudly*

i need some chocolate

yes, yes

chocolate

**comedy central:**

CHOCOLATEEEEE

그만해야 해 난 알면서도

생각을 멈출 수 없네

맘이 가고 또 맘이 가네

생각할 수록 넌 너무 달콤하기에

**even a fool knows:** **  
** we love that for you, seungmin

**comedy central:**

day6 or death hoes 😗✌

the author agrees with me >:)

**fucking weeb:**

sueng

fourth wall

**mingo:**

sueng 🤡

**fucking weeb:**

BYE I WAS JUST TRYING TO GIVE THE BOI A NICKNAME

**ok, gen alpha:**

hiii losers i couldn’t sleep im running on 5 minutes of sleep how are you this fine eve

i am also in class

**even a fool knows:**

jeongin-

sweetie

it’s 10 o clock in the fucking morning

its far from being an eve

and also pay attention silly

**ok, gen alpha:**

what about: no :))

**even a fool knows:**

that kinda hurts

**ok, gen alpha:**

deserve !!

**changaroo:**

anyway, i have ~class~ so i will see you losers in a bit.

**_changaroo_ ** _has logged off_

**ok, gen alpha:**

~imagine paying attention~

my brain is somewhere in uranus rn

hahahahah get it

uranus

i’m a comedic genius!!

seungmin who?

**comedy central:**

why

why would you do that

why

_why_

**toxic tiktok stan:**

ask his brain! it’s in uranus

👁👅👁

**comedy central:**

**_WHY_ **

**mingo:** **  
** haha get that bread

and also seungmin stop hopping to it

everyone stop hopping to it!

stop it right now!

no hopping to it!!

**car dealership floopy:**

ok

**mingo:**

I SAID STOP HOPPING TO IT!!!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

okay good :)

give me one second >:)

you better not be hopping to it losers >:)

**  
**Minho Lee** has made a group chat!

 **Minho Lee** has added **Changbin Seo, Hyunjin Hwang, Jisung Han, Felix Lee, Seungmin Kim,** and **Jeongin Yang** to the chat!

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has renamed himself to_ **_cake >:)_ **

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has renamed_ **_Changbin Seo_ ** _to_ **_chair :0_ **

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has renamed_ **_Hyunjin Hwang_ ** _to_ **_balloon @-@_ **

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has renamed_ **_Jisung Han_ ** _to_ **_chef :s)_ **

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has renamed_ **_Felix Lee_ ** _to_ **_led lights *V*_ **

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has renamed_ **_Seungmin Kim_ ** _to_ **_dog i guess :3_ **

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has renamed_ **_Jeongin Yang_ ** _to_ **_a gift to society :”)_ **

**_Minho Lee_ ** _has named the chat_ **_CHAN’S VERY OLD MAN BIRTHDAY_ **

**led lights *V*:**

ur a year younger than chan minho

**cake >:) :**

be quiet felix

also someone add mark

**dog i guess :3 :**

bet

**_Seungmin Kim_ ** _has added_ **_Mark Lee_ ** _to the chat!_

 **_Seungmin Kim_ ** _has renamed_ **_Mark Lee_ ** _to_ **_MORKLE SPORKLE :D_ **

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

what the fuck

why am i here 

**cake >:) :**

you see, morkle sporkle, it’s really quite simple >:)

chan’s birthday is tomorrow

as seen by the big title in big bold letters

duh

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

bruh i know that 

i’m his platonic husband

**cake >:) : **

anyway, i wanted to surprise him at his own get together

**a gift to society :”) :**

bruh how are you going to do that?

**cake >:) :**

ah yes , shall i bring up my scheming of plans?

**chair :0 :**

fancy name 

go ahead

**cake >:) :**

*pulls down screen*

okay pay attention losers

**chair :0 :**

ok

**cake >:) :**

I SAID PAY ATTENTION LOSERS  
**.**

**.**

**.**

good

okay so our lovely father morkle here

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

im younger than you minho

**cake >:) :**

shut up dad

anyway father morkle will take chan out up until the get together

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

im invited to this get together right?

**cake >:) :**

yessir

anyway hyunjin will tell chan when chan worries about the get together “never fear dear roommate for i am here to assist you and i will allow everyone into our flat”

**balloon @-@:**

what the fuck

that sounds so fake minho

**cake >:) :**

STICK TO THE PLAN HWANG

and so then hyunjin and seungmin can decorate since they’re remotely tall

**balloon @-@:**

i tower over all

**dog i guess :3 :**

**.**

**cake >:) :**

be sure to have some kind of sign that says “CHANATHAN HAVE THE HAPPIEST OF THE BIRTHDAYS”

**dog i guess :3 :**

why do you sound like starfire what the fuck

**cake >:) :**

STICK TO THE PLAN SUENGNIM

**dog i guess :3 :**

i hate it here dad

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

suffer child

**cake >:) :**

anyway those two will decorate the dwelling and then felix and jeongin, you set up an agenda for the get together!! and also get plates and cups!!

**gift to society :”) :**

yes captain!  
  


**cake >:) :**

cool!! 

and then jisung, changbin and i will make cake!!

**chef :s):**

you mean _i’m_ going to cook and you two will stand there and give me moral support and _not_ burn down the kitchen

**chair :0 :**

isn’t burning down the kitchen seungmin’s job?

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

*side eyes roommate*

**dog i guess :3 :**

I BURN DOWN THE KITCHEN **_ONE TIME_ **

**balloon @-@:**

uwu

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

that’s one time too many son

**chef :s) :**

as i was saying

thou shalt not incinerate my kitchen

**cake >:) : **

okay shakespeare

but does the plan work??

**led lights *V* :**

****SHAKESPEARE SUCKS

yessir!!

**gift to society :”) :**

I AGREETH WITHETH THATETH STATEMENTETH

BOTHETH OFETH THETH STATEMENTSETH

**balloon @-@:**

okay but if we’re adding eth/th at the end of everything

wouldn’t me be meth

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

.

hyunjin-

**_cake >:) _ ** _has muted_ **_balloon @-@_ **

**cake >:) :**

****it’s meeth get it right

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> been talking to my best friend so much these days, i really missed her and we talk daily for a really long time now :D we did a 5 hour zoom call to work on holiday hw together (it was artwork but wtv it was fun :D) and we rec each other fanfiction! i've been giving her my fav skz fics and she's giving me korra fics and we're both not part of the other's fandom but we scream about the fanfics regardless :D
> 
> OH AND TO EVERYONE WHO'S CELEBRATING THANKSGIVING: happy thanksgiving!! the reason for this holiday is literal 💩 but i hope you take the time to show the things you're thankful for today! if you're meeting up with extended family stay safe and have fun! if you're staying at home and celebrating i hope you have fun as well! catch the macy's parade! spend time with your family! EAT FOOD!! WATCH HALLMARK CHRISTMAS MOVIES !! feel free to tell me about what you're doing for thanksgiving with me in the comments :)
> 
> what i'm doing: it's 2:30 am here, my sis and i just finished watching the notebook to kick off thanksgiving and it's a p decent movie! i got a lil bored in the middle and started looking at skz memes but i loved the ending :D, and later today (like for dinner) my sister and i are taking over the kitchen for the first time to make a vegetarian thanksgiving feast (my family's vegetarian lmao) and im hoping we don't pull a seungmin in this fic and burn the kitchen down :)) because we're both klutzy :)
> 
> AND TO EVERYONE:  
> i'm thankful for every single one of yall! stay amazing and beautiful! you are important and loved :))
> 
> stay safe, hydrate, and don't procrastinate!  
> also don't be a nikki maxwell from dork diaries! SQUEEE


	14. "also call me boomer again and i’ll drop kick you🥺" - chan 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buttercup:
> 
> minho what the fuck 
> 
> you just nyoomed
> 
> you nyoomed to the kitchen for what
> 
> blossom:
> 
> chocolate covered strawberries 👀
> 
> gimme gimme
> 
> //preparations for chan's bday party uwu, featuring changlix being Gay but really, what's new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chap is just dms so user guide :
> 
> minbinsung chat: powerpuff bois (minsung are finally friends? scandalous)  
> blossom - minho  
> buttercup - changbin  
> bubbles - jisung
> 
> jeonglix chat: my weird roommate, episode 1: fbi hacker  
> fbi hacker -felix  
> innocent citizen -jeongin
> 
> chan and mark chat : bromosexual  
> chanathan - chan  
> marquel - mark
> 
> seungjin chat: decorator - hatsune miku  
> … baby one more time - hyunjin  
> oops… i did it again - seungmin
> 
> changlix dms: enfp tiktok boys  
> eboy -changbin  
> soft boy - felix

**3:00 PM**

**October 2nd, 2019**

**_powerpuff bois (minsung are finally friends? scandalous) (3)_ **

_ online (3): blossom, buttercup, bubbles _

**bubbles:**

hey losers

i have some leftover chocolate covered strawberries

don’t eat too much tho, we’re gonna need them for channie’s cake

which i’m thinking: chocolate cake with strawberry icing topped with chocolate covered strawberries

also yall clear your calendars tomorrow we’re making cake!!

**buttercup:**

minho what the fuck 

you just nyoomed

you nyoomed to the kitchen for what

**blossom:**

chocolate covered strawberries 👀

gimme gimme

**bubbles:**

jskdlfj

im getting roadrunner vibes from minho rn, he looks so excited lmao

oh my god you’re literally hopping up and down like a ballistic 2 year old

**buttercup:  
** **  
** nice description

**bubbles:**

thanks :D

minho, i’m literally right in front of you, you can ask me for the strawberries

**blossom:**

oh right

gimme please 🥺

  
  


**

**3:15 PM**

**October 2nd, 2019**

**_my weird roommate, episode 1: fbi hacker (2)_ **

_ online (2): fbi hacker, innocent citizen _

**fbi hacker:**

jeongin

jeongin

joenign

joenign

jeongin

jeogin

keogin

keong

ineg

**innocent citizen:**

literally what the heck-

how did you go from jeongin to ineg

**fbi hacker:**

i call a roommate meeting >:)

**innocent citizen:**

ok, boomer   
  


**fbi hacker:**

ok, gen alpha

OH HEY THATS UR CHAT NAME

**innocent citizen:**

you’re really clueless sometimes. 

**fbi hacker:**

?

**innocent citizen:**

sigh

okay im in our dorm, hurry

**fbi hacker:**

omw <3

**

**3:30 PM**

**October 2nd, 2019**

**_bromosexual (2)_ **

_ online: chanathan, marquel _

**marquel:**

channnnnnnnnnnn 🥺

chan 🥺

chan 🥺

chan 🥺

chan 🥺

**chanathan:**

MARKKKKKKKK 🥺  
  
MARK 🥺  
  
MARK 🥺  
  
MARK 🥺  
  
MARK 🥺  
  
oops caps lock 🥺

mark 🥺

hi 🥺

**marquel:**

hi :D 🥺

happy early birthday 🥺

you’re gonna be 22!! so old what the fuck 🥺

boomer 🥺 

  
  


**chanathan:**

marquel!! 🥺🥺 that was so sweet 🥺

also call me boomer again and i’ll drop kick you🥺

marcus 🥺

**marquel:**

not my name but okay 🥺

🥺🥺🥺 chanstopher 🥺

wanna hang out tomorrow? 🥺

we could go buy food and catch up!! 🥺

as bros obv 🥺

**chanathan:**

🥺 of course??? i would love to 🥺

eeeeee im so excited 🥺

**marquel:**

:DDDD sameee 🥺

**

_**Hyunjin Hwang** has requested to DM you! _

_ Accept << _

_ Deny _

**_opening DM…_ **

**_Seungmin Kim_ ** _ has joined the DM _

**Seungmin Kim:  
** **  
** oo hii :D

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

HIIIIIIIIII :D 

**_Hyunjin Hwang_ ** _ has named the chat to  _ **_decorator - hatsune miku_ **

**Seungmin Kim:**

oh my god a solid bop

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

WAIT YOU LIKE VOCALOID TOO??

**Seungmin Kim:**

DUH

WHOS YOUR FAV OMG

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

SKLDJF FIRST DAY 6 AND THEN BRITNEY AND NOW VOCALOID YOUR MUSIC TASTE IS JUST >>>

I LOVE LEN I MEAN HE’S A BIG PERV BUT HES SO CUTE AND TINY

**Seungmin Kim:  
** **  
** SAME FOR YOU OMGGGG YOUR TASTE IS >>>

LEN IS A MEME I LOVE HIM

fav is rin tho 🥺🥺

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

OH MY GOD WE’RE BOTH KAGAMINE TWIN STANS??

**Seungmin Kim:**

:0 YES WE ARE 

THIS IS LEGEND BEST FRIEND BEHAVIOR

**Hyunjin Hwang:**

IKRRRR OH MY GODDD

**Seungmin Kim:**

wait i have an idea

**_Seungmin Kim_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Hyunjin Hwang’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_… Baby One More Time_ **

**_Seungmin Kim_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_Oops… I Did It Again_ **

  
  


**… Baby One More Time:**

OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

:DDD #freebritney

right i’m assuming you made the chat to talk about decorating chan’s dorm?

**... Baby One More Time:**

yepppppp :D

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

alrighty bet :3

what do we need to get?

**…Baby One More Time:**

we need fairy lights

cuz you know, fairy lights >>>>

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

ooo i have fairy lights above my bed! i can take em down and bring it for ~the somewhat surprise get together~

**...Baby One More Time:**

wait really omg that would be great :D

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

:D

what else?

**... Baby One More Time:**

we have literally zero party decorations to work with, we gotta go shopping

u free at 4?

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

no :(( i’m literally about to go to class

**...Baby One More Time:**

aww :(( its okay tho :D

we could just split up the shopping half and half?

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

yeah! works for me :))

**...Baby One More Time:**

alrighty there’s a party city near my dorm, i could get balloons and stuff to make a birthday sign :D and do you wanna get those paper flowers/lantern thingies and streamers and those plastic tablecloth thingies

also i just realized that we’ll actually meet each other tomorrow oh my god now im even more excited

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

i’m fine getting those

i’m vvvv hyped now i can’t wait to meet everyone :D

**…Baby One More Time:**

eeee and i’ll get to meet you before everyone else >:D

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

>:DDDD

**...Baby One More Time:**

anyway it’s like 3:55 seungminnie 

go to class!! 

we’ll talk later~

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

bet :D bye hyunjinnie!

**…Baby One More Time:**

byee seungminnie!!

**_Oops… I Did It Again_ ** _ is offline ! _

**…Baby One More Time:**

this man is my best friend that is all :D

**

**4:00 PM**

**October 2nd, 2019**

**enfp tiktok boys (2)**

_ online (2): eboy, soft boy _

**eboy:**

hey lixie!

how’s it going ?

**soft boy:**

oo gday binnie hyung!

it’s going good :D innie and i just finished planning ideas for chans’ birthday party

**eboy:**

🥺🥺

do i get an ~exclusive scoop~

**soft boy:**

uwu of course the resident cutie can get an exclusive scoop

**eboy:**

??

wait are you talking about me?

**soft boy:**

yessir

**eboy:**

OH??

SDJFKLS it’s an honor to be called a cutie from the real cutie of the university

**soft boy:**

oh?? m8 are you talking about me?

**eboy:**

yessir

**soft boy:**

please ヾ(￣▽￣) i’m so flattered rn

**eboy:**

uwu!!

anyway the plans?

**soft boy:**

ah yes!

**karaoke**

mainly because have you seen chan hyung? great singer 

also i just want an excuse to screech the copacabana with someone

**eboy:**

oooooooo exciting!

**soft boy:**

cake cutting obv! speaking of, does jisung have any plans for the cake?

do i get a 🥺🥺 ~exclusive scoop~

**eboy:**

oo sure :D

he’s doing a chocolate cake with strawberry buttercream and topped with chocolate covered strawberries and he’s making minho and i help him tomorrow

minho’s hella excited who knew he loved chocolate and strawberry so much

**soft boy:**

this minsung development tbh

**eboy:**

ikrr 🤙🤙

**soft boy:**

also along with karaoke just general fun and merriment

we’re thinking twister

**eboy:**

daMN its like you’re trying to get people together

**soft boy:**

**_come on minsung tension minsung tension_ **

**eboy:**

JSKDLF felt!

also i just remembered you brought up a tiktok collab?

wanna do that tmrw?

**soft boy:**

m8…

hell yea

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i see why texas has so many cases of the big c lmaoo. yesterday we just went on a drive to the rich people shopping complex bc decorations are really pretty and literally NO ONE was wearing a mask or practicing social distancing !! WHY?? thankfully, we didn't get out of the car 😌  
> wear a mask kiddos
> 
> also this chap is just me missing skz as usual carry on :D
> 
> stay safe, hydrate, don't procrastinate <3


	15. "i think we’re all just going to cry now" - minho 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even a fool knows:
> 
> MY TURN
> 
> fucking weeb:
> 
> MY TURN
> 
> mingo:
> 
> oh?? they’ve sent it at the same time i see
> 
> now they shall duke it out to the death
> 
> best boomer:
> 
> minho.
> 
> no.
> 
> // literally chan love that is all

**12:00 AM**

**October 3rd, 2019**

**_mingo and the mango gang (8)_ **

_online (8): changaroo, mingo, even a fool knows, car dealership floopy, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, comedy central, ok, gen alpha_

**mingo:**

CHAN GIVE ME ADMIN RIGHTS RIGHT NOW

**changaroo:**

no <3

**mingo:**

alrighty plan b

**@ ok, gen alpha**

**ok, gen alpha:**

channie-hyung 🥺🥺

do you remember when you let me walk berry when we were smol 🥺🥺

and i didn’t screw up 🥺🥺

i’m very responsible with important things🥺🥺

like admin rights 🥺🥺

can i have admin rights please 🥺🥺

gimme 🥺🥺

**changaroo:**

ofc innie! 🥺🥺

**mingo:**

this blatant discrimination.

**_changaroo_ ** _has given_ **_ok, gen alpha_ ** _admin rights!_

 _  
_ **_ok, gen alpha_ ** _has named the chat_ **_HUGS FOR CHAN AGENDA BECAUSE ITS CHANDAY_ **

**_ok, gen alpha_ ** _has changed_ **_changaroo’s_ ** _name to_ **_best boomer_ **

**best boomer:**

.

i didn’t realize it was 12 am already wow 

it’s my birthday 🥺

  
  


**mingo:**

that’s right bitch!! >:)

happy birthday channieeeee :D 

aka the bestest platonic soulmate ever 💕💕 

you better have a good day or i’m shanking a bitch 

you deserve a happy happy happy happy day >:)

and i love your piggy back rides

**best boomer:**

mingo 🥺

**mingo:**

i

**best boomer:**

*minho 🥺

🥺 ily oh my god

**comedy central:**

happy birthday channie hyung! :DDDD <3

you’re the glue of this friend group and i’m really glad you added me to this chat and introduced me to these other idiots that i love talking to 🥺 you’re the best !! and based on the time i’ve known u so far you’re so sweet and kind and hardworking and funny and you’re just doing your best and i really look up to you! have an amazing birthday hyung~

and then this was from when channie hyung brought me hot chocolate during the minsung intervention

**car dealership floopy:**

ooo i forgot you two met already!! uwu

HEHE IM GONNA BE THE SECOND ONE TO MEET SEUNGMIN LOSERS >:)

**even a fool knows:**

good job hyunjin here’s a medal 🎖

also wow seungmin being sappy? a sight i never thought i would see

**comedy central:**

shut the fuck up changbin

**even a fool knows:**

.

**comedy central:**

*shut the fuck up changbin hyung

**even a fool knows:**

better

**best boomer:**

SEUNGMIN 😭 THAT WAS SO SWEET ILY _YOU’RE_ THE BEST AND OH MY GOD YOU LOOK UP TO ME TIME TO GO SOFT HOURS

**comedy central:**

NO YOU

**best boomer:** **  
** NO U

**comedy central:**

YOU CANT DENY THE POWER OF

hehe its an ace uno reverse card cuz you’re ace

**best boomer:**

🥺🥺🥺 i love it uwu

**car dealership floopy:**

my turn jdsflksdjfalidsjfinvdlkmf ?

sorry i flooped

happy birthday to the **BESTEST** ROOMIE IN THE **WHOLE WIDE FUCKING WORLD** just thought we should have it established that chan is god and he hasn’t torn down my pigloo yet so there’s proof that chan is actually jesus chris okay i love you channie you better be happy or i will floop sadly i love all the fun things we do together and i love having u as a roomie and friend <3

uwu we went to the beach last year 🥺

**best boomer:**

hYUNJIN 🥺🥺🥺🥺 you’re the best roomie too i love you and we’ll keep doing fun stuff <333

also i’m god??? wowow

**ok, gen alpha:**

CHRISTOPHER CHANATHAN

happy birthday to the best cousin in the world! you’re the only one i can tolerate and you’re so fun and caring and i love just spending time with you and you’re the only boomer i respect so i love you for that and have a happy 22nd~

best cousin :))

**best boomer:**

INNIE 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

yall are going to make me cry i swear

**toxic tiktok stan:**

HOLD THOSE TEARS IN M8

i haven’t gone yet so you can’t cry

okay 

happy birthday channie hyung~~ you are literally my brother from another mother and i love how we have so much in common. you’re my aussie hyung and i love you you’re literally the bestest person ever to set foot on this planet and anyone who says otherwise can catch my tiny freaking fists

have an amazing birthday because you deserve it and since we’re attaching pictures

yeah m8 we're aussie bros

**even a fool knows:**

_HELP THAT’S SO PRETTY [ deleted; read by:_ **_best boomer, mingo, fucking weeb_ ** _]_

**mingo:**

lol

**fucking weeb:**

lol

**best boomer:**

FELIXXXX 🥺🥺🥺🥺

look what you’ve done

there are tears.

on my face. 

how could you do this to me?

**toxic tiktok stan:**

**🥺🥺🥺🥺**

**car dealership floopy:**

hyunjin tv here to confirm that yes chan is crying

and so imma go give chan a hug keep showering him with the love he deserves

**even a fool knows:**

MY TURN

**fucking weeb:**

MY TURN

**mingo:**

oh?? they’ve sent it at the same time i see

now they shall duke it out to the death

**best boomer:**

minho.

no.

**mingo:**

:/ fine but only because its chanday

**even a fool knows:**

jisung you can go

**fucking weeb:**

OKAY

CHANNIE HYUNGGGGG

happy birthday to the best composer i know~ i’m so glad we’ve been friends for like … 5 years now?? damn. but without you and binnie hyung there to be my online friends i would have _not_ survived high school. you’re my emotional support boyo and i think youre amazing. you’re so supportive and you’re just so fun to be around. i love you so much hyung and happy 22 years of gracing the earth with your presence :D

and then changbin hyung took this video when we were making placebo :))

**mingo:**

oh my god that’s adorable

so wholesome

we stan two best bros

**best boomer:**

.

JISUNGGGGGGGG 🥺🥺🥺🥺

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOURE AMAZING 💕

AND NOW IM SOBBING

**fucking weeb:**

I LOVE YOU TOO

ITS OKAYY DONT CRY

**even a fool knows:**

hyung~~~~

happy birthday to my best friend!! bro i love how close we are and like jisung said, i think high school would have been very impossible without you there on discord with jisung!~ i love the memories we had, from us flying up to portland to 3racha being united for the first time and hhhh i don’t know what i’d do without you

you mean so much to me and i hope you have the best birthday ever with all of us, your besties now (you don’t have a choice hehe like lixie said “buckle up losers you’re in it for the long run”) and have many many happy moments to share with us in the future! im looking forward to them

pics or it didnt happen 🤪

from our flight uwu

**car dealership floopy:**

how did you afford first class

**even a fool knows:**

the rents paid for the flight lol we're broke 

**best boomer:**

true

also

kjfglkjfdlgkfjgjdflkgjeoirjgoinbvjelkijverlkjgkcsjfslmkjgsflsgj

**even a fool knows:**

??

**car dealership floopy:**

okay

chan is crying into my shirt

i repeat

chan is crying into my shirt

he tells me to say thank you binnie he loves you so much

he loves all of us so much

oh goddamn it

now im crying too

**comedy central:**

🥺🥺 this is the most wholesome thing i’ve ever been a part of it makes me really happy

and makes my heart feel fuzzy 

.

fuck you guys im crying too

**toxic tiktok stan:**

SAME M8 WHY ARE WE LITERALLY THE CUTEST FRIEND GROUP EVER

**ok, gen alpha:**

HELPP FELIX HAS GLOMPED ME CRYING

oh 

now im crying too DAMN IT

**mingo:**

i think we’re all just going to cry now

jisung’s already wailing

oh changbin too? interesting

oh and now they’ve made me cry fuck you

**best boomer:**

i love you guys so much 😭😭

also sleep >:(

no sleep deprivation on my birthday

**mingo:**

YESSIR  
  


**best boomer:**

wait you’re actually going to?

**toxic tiktok stan:**

yeah m8 its ur birthday

**best boomer:**

.

im crying again

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im 2 months late to chan's birthday but oh well i love chan i love him so freaking much he and minho are my wreckers for a reason fam 🥺  
> We All Have Feelings For Chan
> 
> also you guys: chan  
> me: rest of skz because i'm about to scream about you again  
> what the heck how in the world did this reach 5k hits and 200 kudos??? like it makes me happy that more people are enjoying this and reading this fic! i love and appreciate every single one of you, if you're reading this fic and yeah idk im feeling sappy today okay this chapter was just a love letter to chan and now this an is a love letter to yall ; take my uwus thank you. 
> 
> next chap will be the set up (minbinsung baking cakes/seungjin decorating/jeonglix being jeonglix) and then finally, we'll get to chan's birthday party >:))  
> also!! get well soon to bitto, kogyeol (?? did i spell that right?), sihyeon and yiren!! i don't stan up10tion, but i do casually listen to everglow sometimes (and im whipped for e:u but you didn't hear that from me) but i really hope that everything turns out okay for all of them! the big c can be rough, i've witnessed it. hopefully everything is a-ok tho! stay safe and well everyone <3 be sure to take proper safety measures to keep yourself healthy, especially during the holidays because of larger crowds and colder weather - i think i read somewhere that the big c does travel better in cold climates and it's getting cold in a lot of places (southern hemisphere, yall are lucky you get summer rn and my heater is wack so it's cold all the time in my house lmao). 
> 
> okay time to go drown in homework again bye~~  
> stay safe, hydrate, don't procrastinate, and love chan :)<3


	16. "what's a meesen plause?" -changbin 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gift to society :”) :
> 
> the gift to society is here!!
> 
> what is up, my homies :DD
> 
> is it the sky? is it your mood? 
> 
> cake >:) :
> 
> don’t over do it
> 
> gift to society :”) : 
> 
> well screw you too
> 
> //the gang gets ready for chan's bday part 2

**10:00 AM**

**Oct 3, 2019**

**CHAN’S VERY OLD MAN BIRTHDAY (8)**

_online: cake >:), MORKLE SPORKLE :D, chair :0, balloon @-@, chef :s), led lights *V*, dog i guess :3, gift to society :”) _

**cake >:) :**

rise and shine nasties

**balloon @-@:**

five more minutes

**cake >:) :** **  
**.

okay

everyone else? 

roll call!!

MARKLE SPARKLE

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

jesus christ-

here, minho ssi

**cake >:) :**

pls you’re making me sound like a boomer

**chair :0 :**

bc you are

**cake >:) :**

i’m literally like 10 months older than you

anyway, changbin’s here

hyunjin!!

oh right he’s sleeping for five more minutes

jisung!!

**chef :s):**

i’m cooking a sauce whats up

**cake >:) :**

thank you jisung!!

**chef :s) :** **  
** ey anytime fam :D

**cake >:) :** **  
** FELIX

FELIX  
FELIX  
  


**led lights *V*:** **  
** good morning everyone!! :D

hope you slept well :3

**chair :0 :**

u-uwu

**cake >:) :**

ahem take the PDA to the DMS

seungmin!!

.

.

i said seungmin!!

.

.

seungmin??  
  
@ **dog i guess :3**

  
  


**dog i guess :3 :**

oop hello

sorry was busy vibing to day6 😌👌

**cake >:) :**

valid

jeongin! 

**gift to society :”) :**

the gift to society is here!!

what is up, my homies :DD

is it the sky? is it your mood? 

**cake >:) :**

don’t over do it

**gift to society :”) :**

well screw you too

(( i promised channie hyung i wouldn’t curse today, let’s see how long that lasts ))

**cake >:) :**

bet that you’re gonna cave in like 5 minutes

**chair :0 :**

okay, have a little more faith in the baby

it’s illegal for him to swear

surely, he realizes the consequences

**gift to society :”) :** **  
** don’t you call yourself babybinnie on your priv insta?

**chair :0 :**

SHUT UP JEONGIN WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT HERE

**balloon @-@:**

ah how i love waking up to changbin screaming in the chat

every. 

single.

morning. 

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D:**

brb following it

**chair :0 :**

_NOOOOOOOO_

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

OH MY GOD YALL

HE ACTUALLY ACCEPTED MY REQUEST

OH MY GOD

[a/n: ignore the timestamp on the screenshot, that was the actual time i was making the pic. also ignore the fact it says edit profile, i’m lazy]

**chef :s) :**

when you’re already following both of his accs 😎

**cake >:) :**

^

**led lights *V*:  
** **  
** oh my god

that account

is _ADORABLE_ WHAT THE HECK???

im following it rn

sdkjfslkdjfsodifvhnhvsljd

**balloon @-@:**

did felix floop

i think he did

OH MY GOODNESS 

HE FLOOPED

I COPYRIGHT FLOOPING NO ONE FLOOPS BUT ME >:(

AND FLOOPY BALLOON MEN  
  


**dog i guess :3 :**

i-

why are we here again?

**cake >:) :  
** **  
** OH RIGHT

yall are skipping classes today

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

o bet

**cake >:) :**

morkle! you’re hanging out with chan today >:)

**MORKLE SPORKLE :D :**

i know :D getting ready to go shopping with him rn

**cake >:) :**

hyunjin, seungmin, decorate

**balloon @-@:**

but 

the get together is in like 8 hours-

**cake >:) :**

did i stutter

**dog i guess :3 :**

oki i guess lmao

**cake >:) :**

felix! jeongin!

what is the agenda for today?

**led lights *V*:  
** **  
** aye aye captain

so first everyone comes around 6

and then we hide and surprise chan

and then once we surprise chan we whip out the snacks (Which You’re Bringing Right?)

**chef :s):**

hold up.

i have to do _SNACKS TOO?_

i thought i was just doing cake?

**cake >:) :**

what kinds of snacks?

like doritos

or actually cooked food

**chef :s) :**

im assuming actually cooked food

**led lights *V*:**

if you can!

**chef :s) :**

i can! that means we have to get off our phones rn

or at least changbin and i so we can start minho can finish interrogating u two

**cake >:) :**

bet

**led lights *V*:**

and we do karaoke after!!

**gift to society :”) :**

and then we play twister!!

and maybe a movie if everyone’s up for it?

what movies does chan have?

@ **balloon @-@**

**balloon @-@:**

anything on netflix or amazon prime + frozen and tangled

**gift to society :”) :**

oh my god

lets watch a silent voice

**chef :s):**

hi im back because i was summoned

*screeches in weeb*

yes koe no katachi

**cake >:) :**

alrighty everyone hop to it!

**led lights *V*:**

wait can we go to class?

**dog i guess :3 :**

^ 

decorating only takes an hour and im free from 3

**cake >:) :**

sigh

okay

**

“Alrighty,” Jisung announced, tying his apron saying “five star michelin” behind his back, “Let’s get down to business!”

Minho and Changbin stood before him, in some of Jisung’s spare aprons with the cheesiest phrases on them (such as “MMM PAPI!” and “what the fork is for dinner?”), as Minho sang under his breath in response, “To defeat the huns.”

Changbin exchanged a look with the older boy before singing along as well, “Did they give me daughters when I asked for sons?”

Jisung sighed loudly, “As much as I appreciate the Mulan references, we have to get chopping! We need to cook those sauces!! Alrighty Binnie set the mise en place-” he rambled before spotting Changbin raise his hand, “- _what now?_ ”

Changbin smiled sheepishly before lowering his hand “What’s a meesen plause?”.

Minho nodded, before going off into an excited ramble, “I was going to ask that too, captain. Also why do you keep saying cook a sauce? I don’t think we’re cooking a sauce. Unless we’re making our own pizza sauce, which is exciting!”

Jisung nodded, a small smile on his face from their enthusiasm. “I say cooking a sauce because it’s fun! Anyways, mise en place is the first step in cooking, where you set all your ingredients out. So first we’re starting with the cake, and for chocolate cake we obviously need some flour-” he walked over to their kitchen counter and bent down, rummaging through a few cabinets and pulling out a bag of flour along with some cocoa powder and baking powders, “-cocoa powder, baking powder and baking soda!”

“We also need eggs, I’m assuming?” Minho asked and Jisung nodded. Minho took that as a sign to happily skip over to their small fridge and pull out their carton of eggs.

“And music!” Changbin added. Jisung and Minho gave Changbin a strange look as the shorter boy pulled out his phone. Changbin raised his brows, “What? Do we not vibe and cook at the same time?”

The two shrugged and Changbin began to play his playlist, with the guitar riffs of Bubblegum Bitch echoing through the kitchen. Jisung and Minho smiled as they began to sing along, grabbing ingredients and carefully measuring them out. Changbin measured out some milk and butter, Jisung expertly diced some strawberries for the frosting, while Minho tried (key word: tried) to measure out the flour, accidentally spilling it on their counter and sending both Jisung and Changbin into fits of laughter, before Minho smirked, taking a fistful of flour and dumping it over their heads.

**

**12:00 PM**

**Oct 3, 2019**

**CHAN’S VERY OLD MAN BIRTHDAY (8)**

_online (4) : balloon @-@, led lights *V*, dog i guess :3, gift to society :”)_

**balloon @-@:**

ladies and gentlemen:

it’s t-t-t-t-t-tARGETTTT

  
  


**led lights *V*:**

ew, vine

get away from me nasty

**gift to society :”) :**

vine >>>>

it will make you : drop your croissant

**dog i guess :3:**

love the vine references

what are you doing at target doe?

**balloon @-@:**

i’m out of milk 

and some

fr e sh a voca do

**dog i guess :3 :**

_THATS MY FAVORITE VINE_

_well, one of the favs_ 🥺

**balloon @-@:**

REALLY 

uwu 🥺

**

“Mark,” Chan giggled, as Mark parked his car in front of an Outback Steakhouse, the place where the younger had delegated they were going to have lunch for Chan’s birthday, “You _do_ realize that Outback Steakhouse _isn’t_ Aussie, right?” 

“It’s not?” Mark asked, eyebrows raised in genuine surprise, and Chan nodded, “The founders never even visited Australia. They just theme the restaurant as Aussie for marketing, but it’s American food.”

“Really?” Mark gasped, “So they’ve been clowning us this entire time?”. Chan laughed as he nodded, “Yep.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Channie.” Mark apologized, and Chan laughed it off, telling Mark that it was okay. Mark added, “We can always ditch for Subway.”

Chan nodded, “Oh hell yeah, we’re ditching for Subway.”

**

“Can I eat the rest of the frosting? It’s so fucking good.” Minho pleaded with his self-dubbed “kitty cat eyes” (the “superior” alternative to puppy eyes, in Minho’s opinion). 

Jisung giggled at Minho’s antics as he piped strawberry icing on the now finished chocolate cake, “Alright, you big baby, one second. Let me just smooth this out and then place the pizza in the oven. Binnie hyung, how’s it looking?” 

Changbin turned away from the counter with splotches of pizza sauce all over his shirt, “This comes out, right? Pizza’s good, by the way.”

Jisung and Minho both gaped at how Changbin managed to make a mountain out of a molehill before Jisung nodded “Great. Could you preheat the oven, bae?”

Changbin scoffed at the cheesy nickname, rolling his eyes before replying, “Of course, bae.”

Minho lightly tapped Jisung’s shoulder, grabbing the younger’s attention again. 

“Yeah?”

“Frosting.”

“Right.”

Jisung smoothed out the frosting on the cake, removing the excess before taking the cake-scraper tool (Minho didn’t know what to call it) and holding it up. Minho excitedly grabbed it and licked the frosting, letting out a delighted “mmm!” upon tasting the strawberries in there.

“Why are you so good at cooking?” 

Jisung’s eyebrows raised, “Really? I think I could have done better.”

Minho’s jaw dropped as he stopped licking the frosting, leaving smidges on his lips. “But this is already, like, the best cake and cake frosting I’ve ever tasted.”

Jisung smiled, “You know how you can nail the moves right in your choreographies, but you still feel it’s lacking? It’s like that. I’m gonna keep practicing after this party.”

Minho nodded, “That makes sense! Well, if you ever need a taste tester, even if it’s at ass o clock, just hit me up.”

Jisung giggled at Minho’s hyper enthusiasm.

“Thanks Minho.”

Minho smiled softly, “Anytime.”

**

**3:00 PM**

**Oct 3, 2020**

**_CHAN’S VERY OLD MAN BIRTHDAY_ **

_online (1): chair :0_

**chair :0 :**

hello peasants

we finished the cake and what not

yeehet

**_led lights *V*_ ** _is online!_

**led lights *V*:**

hai ._.

ooo cake!

yummy yummy!!

**_dog i guess :3_ ** _is online!_

**dog i guess :3 :**

@ **balloon @-@**

class just finished what’s ur address im omw

**_balloon @-@ is online!_ **

**balloon @-@:**

JSDKLFJSDLFJDKLV 

sorry i excited-flooped

we’re on the on-campus apartment complex place

apt 19, teresa complex!

**dog i guess :3 :**

oooo! bet omw :D

ee im excited

**balloon @-@:**

eee mee too!

see ya seungminnie :D

**dog i guess :3 :**

uwu!! see ya!

**led lights *V*:**

uwu that was cute

**_dog i guess :3_ ** _is offline!_

 **_balloon @-@_ ** _is offline!_

**

“Ooh, I love Target!” Chan clapped his hand as the two walked into America’s favorite heavily-red accented department store. 

  
Mark chuckled, “I know, Channie. I wanted to get you a gift, so do you want to pick something out? I’ll pay for it.” 

Chan gasped, “Really?! Mark, you don’t have to do this you know-”

“I’m doing it,” Mark interrupted with a wide, mischievous grin. “No objections.” 

Chan giggled, “That’s so sweet though.”

Mark shrugged, “What can I say? The ladies love that about me.” 

Chan rolled his eyes playfully as he grabbed Mark’s arm and began to drag him across the store to where they sold technology, “I know exactly what I’ve been wanting to get!” 

Mark raised his eyebrows as he let Chan drag him, “Oh really?” 

“Yep!” Chan smiled as he screeched to a halt in the camera aisle. “I’ve been wanting to get a Polaroid.”

He picked up a dark blue polaroid camera and held it up for Mark to see. Mark, knowing that Chan wasn’t the world’s most passionate photographer, tilted his head in confusion, prompting the elder to explain why he wanted the camera: “It’s my last year at XXX, Mark. After this, I’m planning to move to Korea and leave America behind.”

“Wait really?” Mark gaped, “You never told any of us this!” 

Chan smiled sadly, “I know, I know. But I’ve always wanted to be a K-pop producer, and I’m going there for that. But I don’t think I’ll be ready to leave XXX. I really love this place.” 

Mark nodded, “I agree, it’s probably one of the few tolerable places in America.” 

Chan laughed, “Yeah, definitely. Anyway, I wanted to document all the memories I make with all of our friends. Seungminnie said that photos transport the past to the future, and I want to take these pictures as my time capsule, you know?” 

“Damn,” Mark huffed, mildly shaken by the news that Chan broke to him, “Kid’s like a boomer with the wisdom.”

Chan chuckled, “Yeah, but this is what I’d like to get, if you wanted to buy it.”

Mark smiled, “Well, yeah I’ll get it for you! And I can take the inaugural picture of you with it.”

“What if you were the inaugural picture and not me?”  
  


Mark wheezed, “Wait really?” 

Chan nodded in excitement, “Yeah! I want pictures of the people I made these memories with. Not just me.”

Mark grinned, “I’d like that Channie. Man, what would I do without a best friend like you?” 

Chan waggled his eyebrows mischeviously, “You’d be long gone by now.” 

Mark pouted, “Hey!” 

“I’m kidding.”

**

Ah, this was the life. Snuggling in a pigloo while blasting Britney Spears and reading Agatha Christie, Hyunjin was content. He wouldn’t ever want to leave his pigloo. It was his safe haven. 

He was at peace.

That was until a timid knock sounded on the door, snapping Hyunjin out of his straight-up-vibing session. At first, Hyunjin was irritated - who dared to interrupt his vibing session?

Then he remembered Seungmin was on his way; the person was Seungmin.

And maybe Hyunjin screeched quietly, excited to meet his new best friend. So he quickly crawled out of his pigloo and adjusted his hair in the full body mirror hanging on the wall before calling out, “Coming!”

Hyunjin skipped over to the door and opened it slowly, and there Seungmin stood, with his fairy lights and shopping bags of decorations. He was slightly shorter than Hyunjin, which Hyunjin found really endearing, and his eyes were sparkly like the stars in the night sky. Seungmin gasped in excitement, a wide grin forming on his face, and so did Hyunjin.

“Oh my gosh, you’re here!” Hyunjin squealed and Seungmin laughed, “I’m here!” 

Hyunjin gushed upon hearing Seungmin’s voice for the first time (he realized it was the first time shortly after he heard it - the only word that Hyunjin could think of to describe the pitch and slightly nasally tone of Seungmin’s voice was “tiny”. ) and he commented positively, “Your voice sounds so _cute,_ I wasn’t expecting that.” 

Seungmin raised his eyebrows in amusement, a flattered blush tinting his cheeks, “Thanks, I could say the same to you!” 

Hyunjin then realized that Seungmin was still outside, and he invited Seungmin in, stepping out of the doorway, so the younger could haul all of the decorations he had inside and set them on the table. The younger did just that, setting down all his decorations, before turning to Hyunjin with a grin.

“Alrighty,” he started, “So how are we going to decorate this place?” 

**

**5:45 PM**

**Oct 3, 2020**

**_CHAN’S VERY OLD MAN BIRTHDAY_ **

_online (1): cake >:) _

**cake >:) :**

hey you guys ready for us to come?

**_balloon @-@_ ** _is online!_

**balloon @-@ :**

hoi

ye seungminnie and i just finished

**cake >:) :**

bet

**_gift to society :”)_ ** _is online!_

**gift to society :”):**

lix and i just finished bundling up, we’re on our way!!

**cake >:) :**

****eeee this is so exciting

see you losers in like 5 mins >:)

**balloon @-@:**

jklsdjflskdjfsyay jdkfl

sorry i flooped

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the past wk was a Tough Week - lots of tests lol but 1 more week til winter break!!
> 
> how was yalls week?
> 
> stay safe, hydrate and don't procrastinate <3


	17. "I SHALL ANNOUNCE THE ANNOUNCEMTN NOW" - hyunjin, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyun:
> 
> yayayayay im so excited
> 
> gonna drag my new bestie into my humble abode tonite >:)
> 
> chan:
> 
> you are Not dragging seungmin inside your pigloo
> 
> // the surprise, except it doesn't go as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler because i wanted to get something out, haha. sorry!!

“Knock knock, bitch!” 

Hyunjin and Seungmin, who had been enjoying the few minutes of peace and quiet they could get before the birthday festivities began, sighed loudly when they heard someone scream those words outside of Hyunjin’s apartment door, followed by knocking and someone humming Knock Knock by Twice. 

“Well,” Seungmin announced, getting up from where he was sitting and admiring the way the living room of Hyunjin’s apartment looked, “They’re here.” 

Hyunjin got up as well, and the two answered the door only to see five of their other six friends crowding the doorway, three of whom were carrying boxes of food.

“Let us in, it’s fucking  _ cold,  _ “Jeongin whined and the duo stepped out of the way so the horde of their friends could stampede their way into the room. Jeongin immediately began to peel off his numerous amounts of layers, while Jisung, Minho and Changbin went to put the food they made in the apartment kitchen. Felix, however, upon sight of Seungmin watching them all in amusement, squealed loudly, glomping the younger boy tightly. Seungmin let out a surprised squeak before giggling and hugging Felix back. Hyunjin smiled fondly at the two, before Jeongin made his way next to the blonde. “Did you tell Chan to come yet?” 

Hyunjin gasped, “Oh shit, I forgot.”

Jeongin snickered, “Ding dong.”

**2 roommates, 1 braincell (2)**

**hyun :**

hyung i think everyone's on their way for the get together or they're getting ready rn!!

**chan:**

neato, mark and i are on our way back rn, we’ll be there in 5.

**hyun:**

yayayayay im so excited

gonna drag my new bestie into my humble abode tonite >:)

**chan:**

you are Not dragging seungmin inside your pigloo

**hyun:**

what if he's okay with it

**chan:**

sighs loudly

fine

**hyun:**

did you just text sighs loudly?

i have so many questions rn

**chan:**

sighs louder

adios hyunjin

**decorator - hatsune miku (2)**

**...Baby One More Time:**

seungminnie

can i drag you into my pigloo

not rn but later :D

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

im literally right next to you u don't have to text me

but also sure why not

**...Baby One More Time:**

yippee

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

did you just type yippee

**...Baby One More Time:**

i did :)

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

jsdlkfjsf

**...Baby One More Time:**

ANYWAY I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT

I SHALL ANNOUNCE THE ANNOUNCEMTN NOW

**Oops… I Did It Again:**

announcemtn

**...Baby One More Time:**

shup :0

“Hear ye, hear ye!” Hyunjin hollered, causing Jeongin, who was standing a foot or so away from Hyunjin to jump and drop his phone. (Fortunately, the floor was carpeted). “Chan is on his way, and I had an idea.”

Minho, Changbin and Jisung poked their heads from out of the kitchen, “What is it?” 

“We hide. And surprise Chan.” Hyunjin replied prouder than a peacock, and Minho deadpanned in response, “Wasn’t that the plan all along?” 

“Well, it wasn’t  _ explicitly said _ , hyung. So I was suggesting it!” 

Minho shrugged, “Okay. Give us one second.”    
  


Hyunjin clapped his hands excitedly as he stood in front of the scene he and Seungmin had just decorated. It looked great, in his humble opinion and it excited him to imagine the look on Chan’s face when he opened the door to black and pink streamers and balloons and a “Happy 22nd, Channie!” sign. 

“We did a great job, didn’t we?” a voice sounded from next to Hyunjin and the boy had to stop himself from jumping in fear. He looked beside him, only to see that Seungmin  _ finally  _ managed to free himself from Felix’s hugs, and he looked at Felix to see the younger was squeezing the life out of Jisung now. Oh well, that’s Jisung’s problem, not his. Seungmin smiled widely at Hyunjin, his tousled hair (messed up from escaping the wild Felix) giving him an even softer look than before.

“Yep, we did,” Hyunjin chuckled, tucking a strand of his long blonde hair behind his ear. “We make a great team.” 

Seungmin laughed, “Of course we do. We’re best friends, I think.” 

“Yeah, we’re best friends,” Hyunjin echoed, confirming Seungmin’s statement and smiling softly at the prospect of it. Before Hyunjin could contribute more to the conversation, he got a ping on his phone. He whipped it out again, Seungmin looking over his arm as he read a text from Chan.

**chan:**

we just parked, i’m heading up rn

**hyun:**

okay!

no one’s here yet

**chan:**

mhm okay sure

**hyun:**

???

**chan:**

i mean okay, lol i’m heading up rn

Hyunjin stiffened, and he looked at the other five boys clamoring in front of him and Seungmin -- Jisung was smothered under Felix’s hugs while Jeongin was laughing at the two and snapping pictures, and Minho and Changbin looked ready to deck each other at any given moment over… did Hyunjin hear something about Sesame Street? He wasn’t going to prod. 

“Guys-” Hyunjin started, only for his words to be drowned out by his chaotic friends. He exchanged a frantic look with Seungmin and Seungmin decided to press two fingers against his lips and whistle loudly.

“Jesus Christ! What the fuck was that for?” Jeongin exclaimed as he jumped.

“Chan is here, hide your flat asses,” Hyunjin announced in reply. 

Everyone let out surprised noises as they clambered to a hiding spot. Felix and Changbin found themselves pressed together underneath the table, and even underneath the shadow of the table, Hyunjin could tell they both were blushing redder than a traffic light, before they let the tablecloth hide them. Jisung had hidden by the bookshelf, squatting into a ball to be one with the carpet (in his words, verbatim), and Seungmin was looking for a place to hide before Jeongin yanked the boy behind the couch, causing him to yelp as he stumbled back. Minho was… nowhere to be seen? 

Odd.

Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief before Chan knocked on the door.

“Jinnie?” 

Hyunjin called out in response, “Coming, hyung!”

The blonde made his way towards the door before counting down in a whisper, “Okay guys, pop out on three.” 

“Roger that, Captain!” Minho yelled from wherever he was hiding, and everyone shushed him. 

“Okay. 1, 2, 3!” 

Hyunjin flung the door open, revealing Chan and Mark, and everyone leapt out of their hiding places. (Minus Minho -- he just walked out of the kitchen. Pro moves, honestly.) 

“Surprise!” they all exclaimed and Chan gasped, before smiling devilishly, “I  _ knew  _ it!” 

“Hold up, what?!” 

Mark sucked in a breath, before murmuring, “Ooh, y’all’s operation got  _ exposed. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i dropped off the face of the earth with this fic for a solid month, i am: big clown!! 
> 
> anyway, i had several wips to do, and i'm still working on them, and this was on the backburner for a bit and i kinda forgot about it for a hot second. but here's a filler with some seungjin being besties and whatever the fuck happened here lmao. next chapter will actually be the festivities, but idk when it'll come out. i've been incredibly swamped with life - i'd tell what the hell i've been up to but we'll save that for another day :) for now, though i generally want to say, updates will be a little slower with any kind of story chaps for the next couple of months because i barely have the time to write and when i do i don't feel like it hehe. i will try to get the story chapter over with this month! (Chat formatted chapters take much less time to write actually, so those won't be as slow)
> 
> i am getting there with a oneshot for plutosapphicstay, and i wanna get that out soon, it might be out next monday because i have no school! we'll see lol. 
> 
> anyway, take care y'all~ i'll be back soon!! i'm not abandoning ship just yet (and i'm not planning to!) :)) i just need to get some things together with ~my life~
> 
> stay safe, hydrate, and don't procrastinate! <33


	18. "it was all i could have asked for" - chan 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin clapped his hands excitedly, grabbing the remote from Jisung and searching the Duck Song Karaoke. Mark and Changbin got up, Changbin more reluctantly than the former, and they all walked in front of the television, where Jeongin began to waddle along to the song before screeching out, being tone-deaf on purpose, “ WELLL THE DUCK WALKED UP TO THE LEMONADE STAND, AND HE SAID TO THE MAN RUNNING THE STAND:”
> 
> “Hey,” Changbin said unenthusiastically, causing Felix to snort, “Bum bum bum. Got any grapes?” 
> 
> //the boys celebrate chan's birthday with cake, karaoke, twister, and a bollywood movie!!! (ft. me indulging on whatever the hell i want because i love kim seungmin and lee minho and yang jeongin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i can't write in past tense anymore ;-; 
> 
> anyway hi baes im so sorry i took so long with this. life has once again been kicking my ass :((( and i also kinda overloaded myself with too many wips so once again, this was on the backburner!! I PROMISE YOU i am NOT going to write a story chapter for a while because its getting stressful, though the changlix arc does require one later on. however, that would probably be out way way later.
> 
> read the end notes for more updates, and i hope you enjoy chan's birthday chapter~

Minho gasped loudly “B-but how did you know?”

Chan laughed as he let himself and Mark inside the apartment, the duo sliding off their jackets as Chan began “That, my dear platonic husband, is quite simple. You guys actually _suck_ at being subtle. Like a tornado siren is less subtle than you.” 

Minho scoffed, “We covered our tracks, though.”

Chan nodded, “Most of you did. But Hyunjin and Mark _didn’t_.” 

Minho pivoted on his heels, narrowing his eyes at the blonde that stood in the center of it all, speaking venomously as he jabbed a single index finger on Hyunjin’s chest, scrunching his nose, “ _You._ ”

“Woah, chill! I didn’t know that Chan knew!” Hyunjin protested before Minho could deck the boy. 

“You literally let me borrow your phone and you didn’t mute the chat.” Chan deadpanned and Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “Oh. Right.”. 

Minho sighed in exasperation, as he walked away from the taller boy. Chan took this as a sign to continue:

“And then Mark was giggling in Subway while texting _you guys_ apparently, and Mark has his own squad he chills with most of the time, other than us, so I was a little confused.”

“Whoops,” Mark giggled, “My bad.”

Minho smiled, “Ah, no you’re fine Mark! We all make mistakes.” 

“What the fuck is this favoritism?” Hyunjin murmured to Jeongin, who held back a guffaw. 

Chan held up a palm, telling him to shut up for a second, as he finished his Sherlock Holmes-like deduction, “And, the chat was _unbelievably_ dead. You guys literally are online all the time, so that made my Channie sense tingle. So yeah, I busted you guys.” 

Felix clapped his hands in awe, “Hyung! Have you ever considered becoming an actor-cop? Like, you could totally do that, and maybe you’ll be in one of those cop movies I like watching! Ooh, ooh! Like District 9!! Maybe you’ll be in District 9!!” 

Minho swore he heard Changbin screech silently under his breath, and he shook his head in exasperation. Whipped. 

Chan laughed, “No Lixie, I’m not going to become an actor-cop.”

Felix deflated, before grinning again, “That’s okay! There’s plenty of cop movies out there, you don’t have to be one!” 

Chan smiled, “Okay! Anyway, the place looks amazing, I’m assuming the only two remotely tall people here did this?”. The boy glanced at Hyunjin and then Seungmin and the duo nodded, making Chan’s grin grow wider, “This really is great guys, thank you so much!! Like even though I busted your asses, it really makes me happy that you’d do something like this for me.” 

Changbin shrugged, “Well what else can we do for our leader’s birthday other than go all out?” 

“You mean all in,” Jeongin interrupted and Felix commented, “Fourth wall, Innie.” 

“Whatever. Anyway we have a birthday agenda, so if you’re ready, shall we begin the festivities?” 

Chan smiled warmly, eyes crinkling into crescents, “I would love to, good sirs.” 

**

Everyone had settled down in the living room of Chan and Hyunjin’s apartment. Hyunjin had whipped out beanbag chairs for extra seats and currently he was splayed across Felix’s lap on the couch as Chan sat on a beanbag chair with Jeongin. Seungmin and Mark were also sharing a chair, and Changbin thought it would be smart to join the duo, effectively pushing Mark off the small seat.

“Motherfucker,” Mark grumbled, not mad, as he made his way next to Hyunjin and Felix. Meanwhile, a clamoring noise came from the kitchen, where Minho and Jisung had set the food, and only God knew what the two were doing in there.

“Don’t drop it! Bruh!” Jisung screeched, and Minho replied with “I’m not going to! I’ve waiter-ed before.” 

“I did too, hyung. Twice. You still drop it even after experience!” 

“Oh my goodness,” Chan wheezed, “Are they going to start fighting again?” 

“Oh shit, you’re right. Sorry, Sungie.” Minho giggled and everyone in the living room , including Mark, let out a sigh of relief as if someone had decided not to stab them to death. 

“Food’s ready, losers!” Jisung hollered shortly after that small kerfuffle and Felix leapt up, causing Hyunjin to shriek as he fell the treacherous foot’s distance from the couch to the floor. 

“Loser,” Jeongin giggled and Hyunjin wailed dramatically, placing a hand over his face as if he was shielding himself from all the malicious things in the world, “I am: wounded!

No one seemed to bother though, well, at least until a sweater-pawed hand appeared in Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin removed his hand to see Seungmin, eyes sparkling as the boy was trying not to laugh at him. “Get up, silly.” he said, kindly, and Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin’s hand and the younger pulled him up. 

“Thanks, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin smiled and Seungmin hummed happily in response. 

Changbin and Felix were murmuring to each other in the kitchen-- probably flirting, Hyunjin thought-- as Chan gasped excitedly at the food laid out in front of him. “You guys made this? Correction: you guys _got along_ and made this?!” 

Minho rolled his eyes playfully, “Is it really that surprising? Sungie is a culinary arts major, he whipped me and Changbin into shape and we made some food.”

“Cooked some sauces,” Jisung agreed. 

Upon hearing ‘whipped into shape’ Jeongin snorted (thinking the worst) and Minho frantically corrected himself, “Not that way! Get your head out of the gutter.” 

Jeongin rolled his eyes before walking up to Jisung, who was setting slices of homemade pizza onto pink paper plates for everyone. “Here’s some Pizza a la Minsungbin!”. Jeongin eagerly snatched the plate, biting down on it, his eyes widening as the cheese stretched oh so perfectly. 

He quickly chewed it and swallowed, before saying loudly, “Holy shit, Jisung hyung, have you ever considered going on Masterchef?” 

Jisung flushed, flattered by Jeongin’s compliment and how it caused everyone to fight for the next slice, and Minho smiled proudly at the younger, “That’s our Jisung, cook extraordinaire!” 

This only caused Jisung to flush even harder though, and he pouted, “Please, I’m not _that_ good.”

“But you are?” Minho questioned, mouth half full with Jisung’s pizza. Jisung shook his head, “You guys helped too, that’s probably why it’s so delicious.” 

Minho sighed, “Jisung-”  
  


“What? I’m saying the truth.” 

“You need to stop putting yourself down like that. If I had your ability to cook, I’d be so damn proud of myself.” the elder chastised caringly, “You’re incredibly talented.” 

Jisung flushed even more; considering the fact that his ex-enemy had just complimented his cooking, he must be really good. 

The kids back at home didn’t seem to care though. 

Anyway, that’s a story for another time. Jisung smiled softly, nervously as he thanked Minho and Minho smiled warmly in response, “Of course, you deserve it.”

The two seemed a little stuck in their newfound-friend world until Changbin cleared his throat, “Guys, we’re hungry.”

“Oh! Right!” Jisung clapped his hands before getting back to slicing pizza. Minho took over handing it to the rest of the group and one by one, each of them took bites before squealing in delight at the deliciousness of the pizza. 

“Jisung, it’s so good,” Chan smiled, “Thank you so much.” 

Minho patted Jisung’s back. “He’s the best chef, isn’t he?” 

Everyone chorused in agreement again and then Seungmin raised his pizza slice as if he was toasting to Jisung, and everyone mimicked him. “Here’s to our masterchef!” 

** 

Once everyone had settled with trying out the roomie trio of terror’s pizza and chips & dip, the time for cake-cutting rolled around and everyone excitedly gathered around the kitchen counter. Chan stood in the center of them all, as Mark reached for a lighter, and Jeongin set candles on the cake. Mark cautiously lit all 22 candles on the cake, before he clapped his hands excitedly.

“Alrighty, everyone! Let’s sing!” Minho announced and Jisung counted down, before they all broke out into mildly tone deaf and out of sync version of the Happy Birthday song. Chan winced but was smiling regardless because these were his loveable idiotic friends, and he would rather have a messy version of the song from them rather than a clean, polished version from the Queen of England.

They finished, and Minho threw up some jazz hands and everyone cheered as Chan huffed and puffed the twenty two lit candles out. Jeongin clapped his hands happily, and then dashed across the kitchen to get a knife, and he was about to dash back when Chan held up his hand, “Innie, I love you sweetie, but no running in my kitchen with sharp cutlery.” 

Jeongin sighed, “Darn it. Anyway, here’s the knife hyung.” 

Chan smiled, “Thank you Innie!”. The blonde was about to place the knife against the cake to slice it when Jisung loudly interfered, “Uh uh uh! Allow me, Channie!” 

Chan rolled his eyes playfully at his long time friend before handing Jisung the knife, and Jisung eagerly sliced the cake. Minho handed the younger plates, and Jisung carefully set each slice of chocolate-strawberry cake on each plate. Minho was about to hand the first plate to someone when Changbin hollered, “Hold _the fuck up_!” 

Everyone paused to look at Changbin strangely, “What?” Minho asked, and Changbin grinned, “No one fed Channie a bite!” 

Chan’s eyes widened, “No thanks, I’m goo-”. His protest was interrupted by Felix grabbing a small chunk of cake and hand feeding it to Chan. Chan ate it before Jisung playfully scooped up a bit of icing and smeared a teensy bit on Chan’s cheek and Chan couldn’t help but let out a giggle. He wiped off the icing and Minho began to hand out the plates to the rest of the group, starting with Seungmin, because he was closest to the elder.

Seungmin eagerly munched on the cake, his eyes closing in delight as he savored the fruitiness of the strawberry mixed with the decadence of the dense chocolate cake. His eyes opened again, only to be greeted by everyone looking at him expectantly. 

“Holy shit,” he said, mouth half full, “this is amazing.” 

Hyunjin immediately perked up at that and snatched the next plate out of Minho’s hands, flooping over happily the moment he bit into it. 

“Seungminnie’s right. That’s so freaking heavenly. Jisung, good job, bro.” 

Jisung smiled shyly, “Thanks, you guys.” 

“Seriously,” Jeongin nodded, “You are _amazing_ at cooking. You’re like, the next Gordon Ramsay.” 

“Or,” Minho started, “As our king and savior animated anthropomorphic animal Mokey Mouse says, Romron Gramsay.”

“Perish,” Changbin retorted with his very eloquent reply. 

Hyunjin shuddered, almost dropping his plate at the thought of reliving watching Mokey Mouse, “Never bring up that cursed rat again. For everyone’s sake”. Everyone chorused in agreement in response, save for Mark, who was befuddled by this concept of Mokey. Wasn’t it Mickey Mouse?

“What’s _Mokey_ Mouse?” he asked, and the rest of the group turned to him and sighed loudly, before Minho eagerly whipped out his phone and pulled up the Thanksgiving episode. Chan apologized in advance, “Sorry, Mark.” 

“Sorry?” 

“You’ll see.” 

**

“Well, there goes my childhood.” Mark muttered as he sat on his stool, shook after watching his first ever episode of Mokey Mouse. “Did he get _anthrax?!_ Yo, he got anthrax. That’s fucked up.”

Everyone nods solemnly, taking a moment of silence for Mark’s childhood which just died before his eyes, before Felix gets up and Jeongin follows, “Okay, losers! The snacks are done, so it’s karaoke time!” 

Chan perked up, “Ooh! Exciting.” he said as the rest of the gang followed Jeongin and Felix back into the living room. Hyunjin dragged Seungmin off to help him bring his pigloo into the apartment living room, while the rest of them debated on who’s going to sing first. 

“First, the birthday boy should go!” Jisung suggested and Chan flushed, “Really? Because if one of you guys wants to go, you can. I really don’t mind.”

Felix shook his head. “Go.” 

“Okay,” Chan giggled hesitantly and Minho switched on the TV, pulling up YouTube before handing the remote to Chan. Chan accepts it and types into the searchbar “I’m Yours Karaoke”. 

Mark gasped excitedly, “Great choice, Channie!” and Chan flushed in response, “Thanks, Mark!” 

With that, Minho hit play on the SingKing karaoke before sitting down. Hyunjin tossed Chan a hairbrush, and Chan caught it, ready to use it as a microphone. The instrumental began to play and Chan swayed along to the beat, before beginning to sing. He walked over to Minho and helped his platonic husband up and walking him back to the front as he sang, “Well you’ve done done me and I bet I felt it.” 

He then playfully twirled Minho around, “I tried to be cool but you’re so hot that I melted.” 

Minho giggled warmly, before choosing to join in, his higher, airy voice, blending with Chan’s smooth and silky one, “I fell right through the cracks, now I’m trying to get back.” 

Everyone (minus Hyunjin and Seungmin, who were still relocating the pigloo to the living room) swayed along to the beat, enjoying Chan’s singing with Minho throwing in an occasional accompaniment for fun, and enjoying the sound of their voices together. Minho shot Jisung a smile, and Jisung grinned back, giving the elder a thumbs up. Frankly, Jisung was surprised. There was a lot he didn’t know about Minho, and he definitely had no idea Minho had such a beautiful singing voice. 

Chan and Minho finish their half-duet, half-Chan-solo version of I’m Yours, and everyone claps excitedly, Hyunjin yelling “Bravo! Bravo!” from the pigloo where Seungmin couldn’t escape the clutches of his hug. 

“That was amazing!” Felix exclaimed, and everyone chorused in agreement. Chan and Minho smile, “Thanks, guys! Who wants to go next?” 

Jisung’s hand shoots up in the air. “I have a wholeass performance idea. Anyone want to sing the Copacabana with me?” 

Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin’s hands shot up in the air, and Jisung smiled, “Perfect. Someone dim the lights, and Hyunjin, do you have any fedoras?” 

Hyunjin nodded, “I think I should have a few. I’ll go look in my closet real quick.” With that, Hyunjin let go of Seungmin, and hopped to his feet, heading into the bedroom and leaving the younger nestled in the pigloo. He emerged out shortly after with four hats and pairs of sunglasses. “Found some!”

He tossed them to the other three, who all effortlessly caught it while Jeongin dimmed the lights. Changbin, Chan, Minho and Mark turned on their phone flashlights as Felix pressed play on the Youtube video. The instrumental began to play as the four of them placed on their fedoras and sunglasses, and Jisung began to sing “Her name was Lola! She was a showgirl! With yellow feathers in her hair, and a dress cut down to there.” 

Felix took over after that, his deeper voice contrasting pleasantly with Jisung’s squirrelly energetic one, “She would merengue, and do the cha cha! And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar.”

“Across the crowded floor,” Jisung sang, tipping his fedora at Minho, who was giggling loudly. Felix mimicked Jisung, throwing a pansexual finger gun at Changbin, who flushed under the dimmed lights, “They worked from eight to four.”

They both sang in unison following that, “They were young and they had each other, who could ask for more? At the Copa!” 

“Hey!” Seungmin and Hyunjin cheered, and Felix and Jisung continued, “Copacabana! The hottest part north of Havana! At the Copa!”

“Hey!” 

“Copacabana! Music and passion were always in fashion at the Copaaaaa…”

“They fell in love,” Hyunjin sang and Seungmin harmonized with him. A funky instrumental ended the verse and everyone waved their phone flashlights around crazily, and Hyunjin began the second verse, “His name was Rico, he wore a diamond. He was escorted to his chair and he saw Lola dancing there.”  
  


“When she was finished,” Seungmin began singing and Hyunjin’s jaw dropped a small amount, because he already liked the sound of the younger’s voice, but it sounded even prettier when he was singing. “He called her over. But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar.” 

“And then the punches flew,” Hyunjin sang as he turned to Seungmin. The younger grinned at him and sang back, “And chairs were smashed in two,” before the two launched into dueting, “There was blood and a single gunshot, but just who shot who? At the Copa!” 

“Damn!” Mark called out, shook at the morbidity of the lyrics. 

“The Copacabana!” Hyunjin slung his arm over Seungmin’s shoulder, and everyone in the audience giggled a little harder, “The hottest part north of Havana! At the Copa! Copacabana! Music and passion were always the fashion at the Copaaaaa…”

“She lost her love,” Felix sang solemnly as Jisung ad-libbed a little more. Another funky instrumental filled the silence and everyone laughed as they waved their phone flashlights around. 

“Her name was Lola,” Felix sang, “she was a show girl.” 

“But that was thirty years ago, when they used to have a show,” Jisung continued.

“Now it’s the disco,” Seungmin joined in, “but not for Lola.”  
  
“Still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair,” Hyunjin sang, and Felix joined in to sing, “She sits there so refined.” 

“And drinks herself half blind.” Jisung and Seungmin sing in response, before the four voices mesh together, “She’s lost her youth, and she’s lost her Tony, now she’s lost her mind!”

“At the Copa!” Jeongin sings from the audience, and the rest of the guys join in for a nine-person performance of the Copacabana. “Copacabana! The hottest part north of Havana! At the Copa! Copacabana! Music and passion were always the fashion at the Copa!”

“Don’t fall in love,” Jisung sang, and they all struck a pose, and the rest of the boys cheered loudly. “Get it baes!” Jeongin called out, and Felix blew a fake kiss to his roommate.

“That was,” Changbin started, laughing too hard to finish his statement, “Amazing.” 

“Thank you!” Hyunjin exclaimed, pulling off his fedora and shaking out his long hair before flooping down in the pigloo, Seungmin sitting down next to him. Chan continued, “How come you guys knew exactly when to sing? Did you practice this?” 

“No,” Seungmin giggled, “I guess we all share a braincell that way.” 

“The 00 braincell!” Minho exclaimed, patting Jisung’s back as the younger sat next to him. Jisung snickered as he removed his fedora and put it on Minho’s head, “Yep! The 00 braincell!” 

“Anyway,” Felix smiled, “Who’s next?” 

“I believe there’s a trio that hasn’t gone yet.” Minho smirked, shooting a look at Changbin and Mark. They both immediately held their hands up and shook their heads, “I don’t sing.” 

“Of course, you do!” Felix exclaimed at Changbin, “You sing sometimes on your TikTok. It sounds really nice!” 

Jeongin stood up, “Alright boomers, you’re singing with me.” 

Mark quirked a brow, “And _what_ are we singing, exactly?” 

Jeongin grinned, “Why don’t you pick, hyung?” 

Changbin and Jeongin looked at Mark expectantly. Mark thought for a second before grinning. “Should we continue the meme song agenda?” 

“Oh my god, if you’re going to make us sing the Duck Song-” Changbin interjected, and Mark smirked. “I was going to suggest Never Gonna Give You Up, but the Duck Song is superior, so we’re doing the Duck Song!” 

Jeongin clapped his hands excitedly, grabbing the remote from Jisung and searching the Duck Song Karaoke. Mark and Changbin got up, Changbin more reluctantly than the former, and they all walked in front of the television, where Jeongin began to waddle along to the song before screeching out, being tone-deaf on purpose, “ _WELLL_ THE DUCK WALKED UP TO THE LEMONADE STAND, AND HE SAID TO THE MAN RUNNING THE STAND:”

“Hey,” Changbin said unenthusiastically, causing Felix to snort, “Bum bum bum. Got any grapes?” 

Mark smiled as he went next “The man said _‘no, but we got lemonade, it’s fresh and it’s cold and it’s all homemade._ _want a glass?_ ” 

“I’ll pass!” Jeongin said, before bursting into a trot rendition of the song, “And then he waddled away!”  
  


“Waddle waddle,” Mark sang along, and the trio repeated this for the next couple of verses. While singing his parts, Changbin locked eyes with Felix and his voice faltered as he saw Felix’s eyes sparkle and his freckles looking like constellations under the dimmed lights. Felix grinned wider upon eye contact, winking at Changbin. Changbin flushed a bit, and chose to put more enthusiasm into the Duck Song.

I mean who wouldn’t put more effort into a meme song when you have Felix Lee winking at you like that? 

Jeongin and Mark finished with jazz hands while Changbin stood there awkwardly, still sneaking glances at Felix.

He _really_ wanted to ask the younger on a date. But was it too soon? Was it not the right time? He moved over to sit next to Jisung and Minho and he tapped the duo on their shoulders as Chan switched off the television. They could maybe give some advice about this. “Can I text you guys a question?” 

Jisung and Minho exchanged confused looks before they both nodded. “Go ahead.” 

So Changbin pulled out his phone and texted the roomie group chat.

**powerpuff boys (3)**

_online (3): blossom, buttercup, bubbles_

**buttercup:**

okay so I have a Question

**blossom:**

uh huh

**bubbles:**

shoot

**buttercup:**

if you haven’t noticed already, i find felix insanely attractive

**bubbles:**

binnie hyung. wbk. 

**blossom:**

bro that’s: Not a Question

**buttercup:**

and i kind of really really want to ask him on a date

**bubbles:**

… bro

GO FOR IT

**blossom:**

****BE GAY DO CRIME

**buttercup:**

NO ITS TOO SOON

or at least i think its too soon

but i do wanna get to know him a little more before i ask him out

because what if we’re not compatible?

i know we both are physically attracted to each other

he’s called me cute and hot in dms a LOT with full homos

**bubbles:**

D a m n 

**buttercup:**

yeah 🥺

it’s Cute

but i do wanna get to know him more

**blossom:**

that’s so cute tho

like

changlix is best ship i know no others

**bubbles:**

retweeted and reblogged !!

**blossom:**

yes :D

anyway i have an idea

**bubbles:**

Do Not Fear!! For Minho Hyung is Here!!

yay ryan

**blossom:**

:O did you just call me ryan

**bubbles:**

oops my bad

**blossom:**

i’ll allow it peter

**bubbles:**

:O

**buttercup:**

Guys as much as i love your enemies to friends arc you never said ur idea

**blossom:**

Right!!

practice dates!!

**buttercup:**

lol what the freaking heck are those?

**blossom:**

it’s this thing my ex and i did before we broke up in high school!

**bubbles:**

lol you sound surprisingly happy about that

**blossom:**

shuP

he wanted to know me more and vice versa so we went on fake dates to get to know each other better, and then he asked me out after a few of those!

maybe you wanna do the same with felix? ask him on a practice date?

**bubbles:**

yo why is that such a genius idea

**blossom:**

**  
** hehe ! thanks peter

**bubbles:**

yw ryan

**buttercup:**

that’s… actually a great idea. 

surprisingly

**bubbles:**

****THE TEA ITS BOILING

**blossom:**

lewis, i won’t hesitate to kick your ass

**buttercup:**

:O

im kidding

thank you minho hyung and jisungie 

i’mma ask him l8r this week

**bubbles:**

i didn’t help but okay yw~

**blossom:**

of course! be sure to mla cite me whenever you use this though

parentheticals are Acceptable as well

**buttercup:**

no <3

**

Meanwhile, next door, Chan and Hyunjin’s neighbor was _pissed_. Why were his neighbors making so much noise so late in the night? Granted it was 10 PM, but it was also a weekday and he had to wake up early for class the next day. So, like any annoyed neighbor would, he walked over to his neighbor’s apartment and rapped on the door three times. The noise faltered as he heard hushed arguing about who’s answering the door, before Hyunjin opened the door grinning sheepishly. “Yedam!”

“Hi,” the neighbor, Yedam Bang, said flatly. 

“What’s up?” Hyunjin asked, and Yedam resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his neighbor’s naivety. 

“Why is it so noisy?” he asked, “I love you guys, and you’re great neighbors, but I have to wake up early tomorrow, and--”

“Yedam?” a second voice came in the mix and a person peeked over Hyunjin’s shoulder. Yedam looked at the person for a few seconds before his eyes widened. “Jeongin?” 

“Oh my goodness, it’s you!” Jeongin exclaimed, shoving Hyunjin out of the way (and causing the elder to yelp and floop over) and giving the boy a bear hug. The rest of the group watched on confusedly as Yedam hugged Jeongin back, “Damn it, Innie, you never told me you got accepted into XXX!” 

“Yeah, I got taken off the waitlist after they realized I’m a Legacy. And of course, I committed here.” Jeongin smiled, pulling away from the hug. Yedam laughed, “That’s amazing!” 

“This is very sweet and all,” Chan started, not wanting to interrupt his cousin’s happy moment, “but how do you two know each other?” 

Jeongin and Yedam exchanged looks before Jeongin grinned, “Do you have time for some birthday cake, Yedamie?” 

Yedam smiled, “Sure!” 

Maybe he could go to bed a little bit late.  
  


**

  
So afterwards, Yedam found himself sitting on a stool next to Jeongin with the rest of the group surrounding him, and Jeongin smiled at Yedam for the nth time that day, and Yedam grinned back, before taking a bit of the slice of birthday cake he was given. “Ooh, this is fucking amazing! Who made it?” 

Minho grinned proudly, “Jisung did!” 

Jisung smiled shyly, “Yeah it was me. These two helped though!” he added, gesturing to Minho and Changbin. 

Yedam smiled, “Well, my kudos to the chef!” 

Jisung flushed, “Oh, well, um, thank you!” 

Chan interjected, “Anyway, I believe we’re all dying to hear the story of how you two know each other.” and Felix nodded from beside him. 

“Well,” Jeongin started, “We dated in high school.” 

“You _did?!_ ” Chan shrieked. “Aren’t you aroace though?” 

Jeongin nodded, “I am. We both are, actually!” 

Yedam nodded, “Aroace squad?” 

“So why did you two date each other, then?” Seungmin questioned. Jeongin smiled, “Well, it’s a bit of a long story. We both were best friends back in El Paso, and everyone kind of shipped us, and everyone had partners at the time. Everyone was kind of expecting us to get together. “

“And, we didn’t really know we identified as aroace back then,” Yedam added, “We knew we were both asexual, but we thought maybe we didn’t find the right person and that’s why we never really crushed on anyone. So we thought, maybe we should try dating each other! Maybe something good would come out of it, you know?” 

The rest of the group nodded in understanding, and Yedam took another bite of cake before continuing, “So we dated! It turned out pretty well, actually. We had a lot of fun, but we never went any further than hand holding.”

“We never really felt that way about each other,” Jeongin added, “So we had a friendly split and around a month later we came out to each other as aroace. So we’re aroace besties!” 

“Yeah!” Yedam agreed. 

“That’s so wholesome, oh my goodness.” Felix breathed and everyone nodded. Yedam smiled bashfully in return, “Thank you!”

“We _are_ the wholesome ones,” Jeongin bragged. 

“Yep.” 

Chan smiled, “Well, it was nice hear that, Yedam! But also, I just realized that you aren’t properly introduced to everyone here.”

“Indeed I am not,” Yedam agreed. “How do you guys know Innie?” 

“Well, I’m Jeongin’s cousin, and Hyunjin has known Jeongin by association for that.” Chan started, and Yedam gasped, “You guys are cousins?! That’s so cool!” 

“Mom’s side~” Jeongin singsonged, and Chan giggled, “Yep! Anyway, Felix over here is Jeongin’s roommate this year, and they seem to be good roommates, though I’m not entirely sure that’s true.”

“It’s true,” Felix agreed, and Chan continued, “Jeongin also knows Changbin and Jisung by association because the three of us make music together. He’s also heard of Minho and Mark, since he’s my best friend, but he never really met Minho, Mark and Seungmin until I made this groupchat a couple of weeks ago. So now we’re all bros!”

“Clarification: I’m not in the group chat,” Mark interjected, “Seungminnie’s my roomie and I steal his phone sometimes.” 

“That’s true,” Seungmin chuckles from the pigloo. “He does it to yell at Channie hyung. A lot.” 

“Seconded,” Chan laughed. 

Yedam smiled, “That’s so fun! Innie was such a hermit back in high school, so I’m glad he’s branching out.”

Jeongin pouted, “Ye _dam_.” 

“Jeong _in._ ” Yedam teased and the rest of the group chuckled. Jisung cooed, “You guys are so cute!”

“Really,” Changbin agreed, “Hey Yedam, do you want to stay over for the rest of Chan’s birthday party.”

Yedam smiled sadly, “I’d really love to, but I have a quiz in my morning class, and I need to sleep. I’d love to hang with you guys another time though!” 

“That’s understandable!” Jeongin exclaimed, before giving his high school best friend a hug, “I’ll see you later, bro?” 

“Yeah! Wait wait, give me your iChat ID! I’ll text you~” 

Jeongin nods, “Right! It’s @innieyang”.

Yedam types it down, before waving at the group. “I’ll catch you guys later!” 

“Bye, Yedamie!” Hyunjin smiles, “We’ll be sure to keep the noise down for you!” 

**

Once Yedam left, Felix clapped his hands, “It’s a bummer that we don’t have Yedam as company but are y’all down for twister?” 

“Oh hell yes!” Jisung nodded. 

“Well, there’s an odd number of us.” Mark pointed out, before offering, “I can sit this out. I’m going to lose anyway, and we could have like, a bracket twister tournament!” 

“Bet!” Chan said, before Mark pulled out his sketchpad app on his phone. As a double major in visual arts and film, Mark had to have a sketchpad handy at all times. He draws out a bracket competition, randomly looking at the group before jotting names down, and in the meantime, Chan went to his and Hyunjin’s coat closet and pulled out twister from the top shelf (which he could barely reach) before laying out the mat and assembling the spinner.

“Okay, I have the matchups!” 

“Let’s hear em.” Changbin grinned, and Mark read out loud, “Okay for the quarterfinals, or preliminary round, we have Minho versus Seungmin, Jisung versus Jeongin, Chan versus Changbin, and Hyunjin versus Felix.” 

“Oh damn,” Minho smirked at Seungmin who just giggled and stuck his tongue out at his hyung, “Sorry, hyung, you’re going down.”

“I beg to differ,” Minho smiled, “I’m a dance major. I’m flexible as _fuck_.” 

“Alrighty!” Mark called out, pausing the two boys’ playful banter, “You wanna settle it on the twister mat?” 

“Hell yeah,” They said in unison. 

“They sound like a divorced couple,” Chan commented and Hyunjin snickered at the statement. “You’re not wrong.”

Seungmin and Minho walked with much gusto towards the Twister mat as Chan announced, his Aussie accent really shining through, “So folks, Dance versus Photojournalism! Who will prevail? What do you think Mark?” 

“Bro if I choose a side on this one, the other guy will probably murder me in my sleep.”

  
“You’re not wrong.” Minho smiled devilishly, and Seungmin chorused in agreement.  
  


“Alrighty,” Mark announced, before spinning the spinner. “Right foot on red.” 

Minho and Seungmin both placed a socked foot on a red circle. Easy so far. Mark spun the wheel again, “Left hand on green.” 

Seungmin groaned. “Oh fuck.” as the two of them dropped into some weird Spiderman lunge- like position to keep their right foot on the red circle it was on, and their left hand on a green circle across the mat. 

“Left foot on yellow.”

Minho effortlessly stretched his foot under Seungmin’s left arm and placed his left foot on a yellow circle. Seungmin shot him a dirty look as he did the same gesture to Minho. Now the two were balancing precariously with one of their legs underneath the other person. “Right foot on green.” 

Minho smiled as he took this opportunity to stretch his leg over Seungmin’s torso and place his other foot on a green dot, now looking like he was about to perform a crab walk but his legs were crisscrossed. Seungmin on the other hand, was struggling, and he carefully lifted his right leg over his left one to place it on a green dot. He didn’t fall over, and everyone cheered. “Damn, they’re both really good.” Jisung commented as Seungmin and Minho bickered with each other, with Minho trying to support himself over Seungmin. Jeongin snapped a picture or two for blackmail, before stuffing his phone away. 

“The competition sure is getting heated!” 

Seungmin was now at a disadvantage, and Mark announced the next one “Right hand on red.” 

“Why?” Minho whined as he attempted to move his left hand. However, he lost his balance and fell on top of Seungmin, both of them crashing at the same time in a tangled heap, laughing hard. 

“Well. That looks like it’s a tie.” Mark announced. Hyunjin applauded both of them and they giggled as they stood up, taking a bow. “Should we settle it with a coin toss?” 

Seungmin and Minho nodded, and Mark pulled out a quarter. “Call it, baes.” 

Minho turned to Seungmin, “You wanna call it? I’ll take the other one.” 

“Sure! Heads.” 

Mark flipped the coin, catching it and inspecting it, “Ooh. It’s tails.” 

“Ooh yay!” Minho grinned before ruffling Seungmin’s hair. “Good game, Seungminnie!” 

“Thanks hyung,” Seungmin giggled in return, “Though I demand a rematch later.”.

Minho laughed, shaking his head no, “Don’t count on it. I’m flexible but I have the joints of a grandmother.”

And so, Mark wrote down Minho’s name in the semi-final bracket. Following that, Jisung and Jeongin eagerly made their way to the Twister mat and Chan giggled as he announced, “So next after that, we have two weebs facing off against each other.” 

“Omoe wa mou shindeiru,” Jisung grinned impishly at Jeongin from across the mat, and Jeongin gasped dramatically, “Nani?!” 

Everyone snickered before the two faced off in an _intense_ round of Twister, outgoing the length of Minho and Seungmin’s round by a solid fifteen minutes. They eventually ended up pretzeled, legs overlapping each other and arms placed over and underneath each other, when Jisung’s arms gave out, and he fell.

“Aaand the weeb wins!” Mark announced.

“We’re both weebs, though?” Jisung questioned.

“Right. Jeongin wins!”

“Not going to lie, my bets are on Jeongin winning this entire thing.” Hyunjin muttered to Seungmin. Minho overheard and agreed. “I really wish that he doesn’t draw out the semi finals round. I feel so creaky right now.” 

“Creaky?” Seungmin questioned, and Minho chuckled, “My joints are literally sounding like an unoiled bicycle.”

“What sounds like an unoiled bicycle?” Jisung asked as he sat down next to his roommate, and Minho repeated, “My joints. They’re creaky.”  
  


“Ouch.” Jisung winced. “Also Jeongin is definitely winning this game. That little shit knows how to make people feel like a human pretzel.”

“Unfortunately. I would have loved to face off against you, Sungie. But I guess we can always play Monopoly back at the dorm.” 

Jisung smiled warmly and nodded, and Hyunjin, who had been observing with Seungmin from the pigloo, whispered something gossipy into the younger’s ear, causing the two to break out into fits of laughter.

Moving away from those four, Changbin and Felix were talking as Mark updated the brackets on his phone. “Yo, you better win this.” Felix smiled, “As much as I love Channie hyung, if I win, I’d rather go against you.” 

“Well, same goes for you then.” Changbin smiled affectionately, “You better win too, Lix.” 

Felix giggled, a sound that sent Changbin’s heart on a loop-de-loop rollercoaster, before grinning. “Well, Changbin hyung. It’s your turn. Show me what you got.” 

Changbin laughed, “I won’t let you down.”

With that, Changbin hopped up to his feet and marched over to the Twister mat, staring down Chan who stood across from him. Chan smiled mercilessly as Felix called out, “And now it’s the soundcloud rapper versus the emo poet! Who will prevail?”, and by announcing that, not only did Felix earn some friendly glares from his best friends, but he also earned loud cackling from the rest of the group, before Mark set off into spinning the spinner and rapid-fire announcing which limb should be on which circle.

Lucky for Changbin, Chan had “Old Man Bones” (Jeongin’s words exactly) and after ten minutes or so,after finding himself in a downward dog position underneath Changbin (only God knows how they ended up like that), Chan caved, falling on his stomach.

Felix applauded Changbin, and Chan groaned, “I feel like I have arthritis.” 

“Sex in a box, who?” Hyunjin joked and everyone looked at him strangely, “You know, Twister used to be called Sex in a Box, but it seems more like Arthritis in a box.” 

Seungmin snickered at the comment, “You’re not wrong.” 

“ _Thank you,_ Seungmin!” Hyunjin exclaimed, high fiving his new bestie. Seungmin smiled, reciprocating the action, before Chan and Changbin stepped away from the mat and Hyunjin realized that it was his turn. “Ooh.” he announced, “It’s my turn! Sorry, Felix, you’re going down!” 

“Not letting you win that easy, mate,” Felix grinned in return as the two approached the mat. “I made a promise to someone here that I would win.”

Hyunjin gagged, “Ew, PDA.” 

“You’re saying that like you and Seungmin haven’t been cuddling in the pillow igloo all night.” Felix retorted with an eye roll and Seungmin interjected “Objection! First of all, this is platonic and second of all, also the pigloo is _surprisingly_ comfortable. I don’t wanna get up.”

Hyunjin grinned at Seungmin, “I know, right?” 

“Might build one of these in my dorm,” Seungmin commented and Hyunjin grinned, “Or, you’re always welcome to hang out in my pigloo.” 

“ _Damn!”_ Mark shrieked as everyone gasped, “Smooth moves Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin and Seungmin both looked at Mark confused, “What? He’s my best friend. I need a cuddle buddy sometimes.” 

Everyone nodded, though the two of them really couldn’t comprehend the meaning of those nods. So they proceeded with the game of Twister instead. 

Like Jisung and Jeongin’s round, Hyunjin and Felix’s lasted a drastically long time. However, it ended fairly abruptly when Hyunjin attempted to slink under Felix to place his hand on a green dot, but his butt bumped against the ground. Unfortunately for Hyunjin, Mark had eagle eyes and saw that, so he declared Felix as the winner. 

With that, the matchups for the semifinals of the Twister Championship, as they now dubbed it, were set up, with Minho facing off against Jeongin and Changbin facing off against Felix. Minho winced as he got up, probably feeling the ache in his joints, and met Jeongin at the Twister mat. 

“You’re going down, boomer” Jeongin grinned, and Minho laughed, “Okay. Please don’t make my joints more creaky, you brat.” 

“No guarantees,” Jeongin teased, resulting in Minho rolling his eyes. “Okay then.”

“Well, if the playful banter is over, let’s begin!” Mark announced, and the round proceeded like many rounds before it. However, Minho’s empty threats to himself about his joints giving in on him did indeed end up manifesting and shortly after the round began, it ended with Minho’s knee hurting and him caving in, causing Jeongin to win, much to the younger’s excitement.

Minho wasn’t even upset; he was glad he got out of another round of “Arthritis in a box” and he congratulated Jeongin by giving him a noogie, much to Jeongin’s dismay.

Mark chuckled amusedly at their antics, before he looked at the bracket on his phone and his eyebrow quirked. “Changbin and Felix. This round is going to be juicy.”

“Shut _up_.” Changbin rolled his eyes.

“No thanks. Anyway, if the two _contestants_ in question would step up to the mat?” 

Felix and Changbin made their way over to the mat, and Changbin playfully stared Felix down, but not before he got lost in Felix’s sparkly blue eyes- _focus, Changbin_! Changbin’s gaze averted to the mat as Mark began to call out colors, and Changbin and Felix began to place their hands and feet on the respective circles. 

Minho and Jisung were watching amusedly from the couch, and Minho whispered to Jisung, “Bet you Changbin falls on his ass because he’s too busy staring at Felix?” 

“How much?” 

“Ten dollars.”

“You’re on.” 

Sure enough, Changbin and Felix, like those in the rounds before them, found themselves in a compromising position with Felix almost on _top_ of Changbin, and the two of them were face to face. Chan was holding back snickers and snapping pictures on his new Polaroid camera, and Jeongin was doing the same, except on his phone. The rest of the group had similar reactions, and Jisung chose to pay the piper, reluctantly handing Minho ten dollars, because they could already tell how it was going to end. Seungmin murmured “Oh dear,” and Hyunjin snickered from next to him. 

Sure enough, Changbin ended up staring at Felix becuase a. Felix was almost literally on _top_ of him 2. Felix’s face was very dangerously close to Changbin’s and Changbin couldn’t help but wonder if Mark pulled this shit on purpose (actually, he probably did) and tres. Felix was stunning. Felix was always stunning. He just had that sparkly, bubbly air about him, and his eyes were so icy blue, but they felt warmer than the sun, and his freckles looked like constellations on the night sky.

Are we all sure Felix isn’t magical?

Anyway, I digress: Changbin was stunned, stunned to the point where his arms gave out underneath him, and in surprise, as he fell, he grabbed Felix’s collar, dragging Felix down with him. Felix let out a surprised yelp as he landed on top of Changbin for _real_ this time. Mark whistled, “Well then. Felix wins. Congrats, Felix.” 

Changbin flushed as Felix rolled off of Changbin before bursting into laughter, “Yo that was so awkward, mate. You looked cute, though.”

And that sent everyone into excited clamor (but not too loud, because the neighbors were sleeping), and Minho commented, “Obtain that fucking grain, Lixie!” 

Changbin chuckled, “You’re pretty, what can I say?” 

A tint spreads across Felix’s cheeks as he smiled, getting up and helping the elder up. “You flatter me.” 

“And you do the same to me,” Changbin replied affectionately.

**

The Twister championship inevitably won with Jeongin taking down Felix (literally, Felix fell on his ass in the middle of the championship round) and Jeongin was rewarded with extra cake, which the boy happily accepted. Chan and Changbin cleaned up the area as Jisung headed into the kitchen to make popcorn for everyone.

“What movie do you guys want to watch again?” Felix asked, and Changbin replies with “A Silent Voice, but I think half of us are really tired and wouldn’t be able to stay awake for such a masterpiece.”

“That’s true.” Hyunjin yawned, “How about we watch something else?” 

“I have some bollywood movies.” Chan offered and Hyunjin deadpanned, “Chan that doesn’t really help. Those are like… three hours long, and it’s midnight.” 

Chan nodded, “Exactly. They’re long enough so that it’s acceptable to fall asleep in the middle of it, but if you stay awake the entire time, you can cry along with the movie.” 

“That’s actually a pretty good idea,” Minho commented, “What movies are there?” 

Chan pulled up Netflix on the TV, and showed them the arsenal of movies available for them to watch, and Felix suggested, “What about Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna? There is _no_ way I said that right.”

“You didn’t” Everyone else confirmed as Chan told them the summary, “Okay so this is about two people that meet at one of the people’s wedding and they kind of fall in love with each other, but they’re both married to other people so there’s that.”

“Ooh, spicy spicy, put that on!” Mark exclaimed and everyone agreed. 

So Chan ended up clicking on a three hour long romance drama Bollywood movie and everyone began to watch eagerly. 

“Aw, are those two the people who meet at the wedding?” Jisung asked, as he walked in with bowls of popcorn. Chan nodded before patting the space between him and Minho on the couch, inviting him over to sit. 

Felix and Changbin, on the other hand, had gotten to talking, and their blushes were visible even with the light from the TV in the dark. Changbin smiled shyly as he told Felix his next POV idea for his Tiktok (or something along those lines) and Felix took it in with excitement. 

Around an hour into the movie, though, people began to drop like flies, getting too tired from Chan’s birthday party excitement to keep their eyes open any longer. Hyunjin yawned as he set the popcorn bowl that he and Seungmin were sharing aside on the floor beside the pigloo, before looking at Seungmin. The younger had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, and he was now curled in on himself inside the pigloo, with a small smile on his lips. Did Seungmin always smile in his sleep? Hyunjin smiled to himself, before closing his eyes as well, and in a few minutes, he too was out like a light. 

Jeongin and Mark had dozed off on their separate beanbag chairs, splayed across them as they snored quietly. Meanwhile, Changbin and Felix found themselves fast asleep on the floor, with Felix’s arm hugging Changbin, and Changbin’s head was buried in Felix’s shoulder as they both snuggled into each other. (Chan and Jisung, who were the only two awake at the time, chose to click a few pictures for personal amusement). 

Minho had fallen asleep a few minutes later, resting his head on Jisung’s shoulder, much to Jisung and Chan’s amusement. However Chan suggested moving Minho so that he was lying down, because if not, his neck would hurt in the morning, and Jisung gently moved Minho, being careful not to wake him up, and rested Minho so that he way resting his head on Chan’s lap. Jisung and Chan giggled to themselves, before Jisung asked, “Did you enjoy the surprise party, hyung?” 

Chan nodded, a warm smile dancing on his lips as he ruffled Jisung’s hair:

“It was all I could have asked for.” 

And with that, the two watch the rest of the movie (featuring both of them crying quite a bit), before dozing off themselves. Chan was particularly happy that he could celebrate his twenty second birthday with his best friends, and the last thought that filled his brain as he rested his head on Jisung’s was that this? This was the best birthday _ever_. 

He felt so welcome and he knew these people like the back of his hand in such a short time. It was like it was meant to be for them to be friends, and Chan felt glad that he impulsively decided to make a groupchat, because now, he's surrounded by other boys who _care_ so much about him. 

Chan felt _loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going to try to upload chatfic chaps (most likely) once a week or so until around the last week of march or the first week of april :D there’s a lot of things happening for me, and then when im done with those, there’s finals so im going on a short hiatus for a month or two to get that taken care of! i’ll be back on or a lil after May 14th cuz that’s when my last AP Exam is :) next update is tuesday bc that's a special day for me so Stay Tuned :))
> 
> ALSO ALSO THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT BUT THIS FIC: NO LONGER MINSUNG
> 
> there’s still minsung!! but they’re in a poly!! if you look at the tags i kinda impulsively changed this to minchansung, because i love: minsung but i also love minchan and chansung (and jeongsung but if i threw jeongin into the poly chan and jeongin would be in a romantic relationship with each other and they’re cousins. also innie’s aroace in this one so :D) so i made this minchansung poly! now i know you might be like but isn't chan hetero-romantic? well lets say there’s gonna be a bit of questioning on chan’s part later on :))
> 
> with that i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! next chapter will be a little filler before changbin asks felix out on a "practice date"! changlix is almost there~


	19. "@/seungin TALK SHIT GET HIT" - jisung, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fucking weeb:
> 
> pls just make out with felix already
> 
> toxic tiktok stan:
> 
> stop
> 
> fucking weeb:
> 
> yes mom
> 
> comedy central:
> 
> SHOTS FIRED
> 
> // the kiddos of the chat have a heated argument about music, and minchan have an Adult Conversation before taming the kiddos   
> happy birthday to me :D

**12:00 PM**

**October 4, 2019**

**HUGS FOR CHAN AGENDA BECAUSE ITS CHAN DAY**

_ online (5): best boomer, mingo, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, ok,gen alpha _

**best boomer:**

well 

best boomer day is over.

sadly. 

im keeping the name tho motherfuckers

**mingo:**

i- 

we were never gonna revoke it?

well, maybe when  _ i  _ turn 21

speaking of

ATTENTION FUCKERS

@ **everyone**

**ok, gen alpha:**

sigh 

what

**mingo:**

NOW THAT CHAN’S BIRTHDAY IS OVER I’D JUST LIKE TO BRING UP MY BIRTHDAY IS IN: 21 DAYS

that is all carry about your days

**best boomer:**

wait minho

check dms i have an Adult Question for you and the kids are awake

**mingo:**

okay hubby

**best boomer:** **  
** xx

**fucking weeb:**

what the fuck

**

**12:05 PM**

**bfftlewaeawwdecis (2)**

_ online: straight [ romantic ] , not straight [ everything ]  _

**straight [romantic] :**

ur turning 21 this year woohoo

**not straight [everything]:**

yes! yes i am!

**straight [romantic]:**

means you’re of legal age to drink

do you wanna try drinking?

**not straight [everything]:**

wait really?!

**straight [romantic]:**

i mean of course we’re not bringing the kiddos,,, they’re Too Young

**not straight [everything]:**

mm yeah

so its just you and i?

the bfftlewaeawwdecis’s?

**straight [romantic]:**

m8 i forgot what that stood for holdup

oh wait is it “best friends for totally like ever without any exception and we would date but chan is straight”

**not straight [everything]:**

i think so 

**straight [romantic] :**

ah yes oki cool i still Got That Non-Boomer Memory

but just you and i yeah :D

if you’re not comfortable tho, it’s 100% okay! and it won’t be on your birthday either, prolly the day after or smn

**not straight [everything]:**

:0 oo okay!

i think i wanna give it a shot! (pun intended)

**straight [romantic]:**

rot

**not straight [everything]:**

hehe you love me

wait what the fuck chan our adoptive children are Spamming

**straight [romantic]:**

i noticed

**not straight [everything]:**

HOLY SHIT

JISUNG JUST SCREAMED LIKE SOME KIND OF WEEB

**straight [romantic]:**

OH DAMN

(he is a weeb tho should we be concerned)

**not straight [everything]:**

and also yelled “TALK SHIT GET HIT”

**straight [romantic]:**

OH

SOMETHINGS UP LETS GO

**not straight [everything]:**

PARENTS TO THE RESCUE

**straight [romantic]:**

THE PHONE IS RINGING SOMEONES IN TROUBLE

**not straight [everything]:**

I SEE MY SUPERHERO SIGNAL IN THE SKY

**straight [romantic]:**

okay lets actually go now

**

**12:15 PM**

**THIS. IS. SPARTA. (MUSIC EDITION) (8)**

_ online: best boomer, mingo, FUCK YOU (MINUS FELIX, ESPECIALLY SEUNGMIN) EMO RAP IS THE BEST, FUCK YOU 90’s POP IS THE BEST, FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST, FUCK YOU (MINUS CHANGBIN) TIKTOK MUSIC IS THE BEST, FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST, FUCK YOU TROT IS THE FUCKING BEST FUCKERS _

[100+ new messages]

**best boomer:**

oh my goodness

what transpired here?

**_mingo_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_FUCK YOU NIGHTCORE SLAPS_ **

**best boomer:**

MINHO?!

NIGHTCORE?!

**FUCK YOU NIGHTCORE SLAPS:**

(it’s a joke channie you know i like my thot bops)

anyway

**_LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE SHITS_ **

THE VOLUME IN THIS CHAT IS ASTRONOMICAL

WE LEFT FOR 10 MINUTES AND YOU LOSERS WENT BATSHIT CRAZY

JEONGIN EXPLAIN THIS

**FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST:**

(nightcore does slap)

**FUCK YOU NIGHTCORE SLAPS:**

(bruh, this is a Joke)

**FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST:**

**** (oh. well then.) 

**FUCK YOU TROT IS THE FUCKING BEST FUCKERS:**

well:

i can send screenshots.

**

_ TEN MINUTES AGO… _

**12:00 PM**

**HUGS FOR CHAN AGENDA BECAUSE ITS CHAN DAY**

_ online (5): best boomer, mingo, fucking weeb, toxic tiktok stan, ok,gen alpha _

**fucking weeb:**

THE BOOMERS ARE GONE

@  **everyone** GET ONLINE 

@  **ok, gen alpha** GIMME ADMIN RIGHTS

**_car dealership floopy_ ** _ is online! _

**ok, gen alpha:**

don’t u have admin rights already

also you’re on all caps again

**fucking weeb:**

NO CHAN HYUNG REVOKED IT

ALSO OH HOLD UP

there we go

**car dealership floopy:**

peter shut up or i swear i will smother you with the flesh of my pigloo

**fucking weeb:**

ew flesh

**car dealership floopy:**

flesh = pillow

i will smother you with a pillow. >:(

**fucking weeb:**

why should i shut up tho

its america the gr8 

(or so it’s called, i don’t really believe it’s that great and i wanna go back to hawaii where we just Pretend We’re Not a part of here) 

**car dealership floopy:**

I Am Sleeping

While Blasting 90’s Pop. Because. Best Genre

**fucking weeb:**

okay and?

90’s pop is definitely not the best genre

**car dealership floopy:**

GASP

**_comedy central_ ** _ is online! _

**comedy central:**

what’s up losers 

oh wait

backreading

oh damn jisung you did not just: say that

90’s pop is fucking great

**toxic tiktok stan:**

never tell hyunjin that 90’s pop isn’t the best

**car dealership floopy:**

IT IS THE BEST

**fucking weeb:**

listen to anime osts silly

best stuff out there.

period.

**car dealership floopy:**

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!

**fucking weeb:**

ARE  _ YOU  _ FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!

**car dealership floopy:**

ITS ON SIGHT JISUNG I WILL BRING OUR RIVALRY BACK ALIVE

**comedy central:**

oh ? 

angsty backstory ? 

does anyone know the details ?

**ok, gen alpha:**

nope

**toxic tiktok stan:**

vaguely 

all i know is they fought at 7/11 once

chan told me

**comedy central:**

pfft SDJFKLSDLKFJSD HAHA

**car dealership floopy:**

what’s so funny

**comedy central:**

i imagined you two trying to deck each other LSDJKFJSDLF BRB IM D WORDING

**car dealership floopy:**

BETRAYAL

at least you side with me on this great debate

**comedy central:**

… and if i dont?

**car dealership floopy:**

SEUNGMIN.

**comedy central:**

WHAT.

**fucking weeb:**

LMAO WHAT HE THINKS OSTS ARE BETTER SUCK IT HYUNJIN

**comedy central:**

( … and if i don’t? )

**car dealership floopy:**

WELL HE DOESNT THINK THAT EITHER HAHA SUCK IT JISUNG

**fucking weeb:**

well.

then what do  _ you  _ think is the best genre seungminnie?

just remember i love and cherish you as a human very much and i will get you a day6 album

**comedy central:**

youre not winning me over lmao

focus on paying ur student debt first

**fucking weeb:**

DAMN IT

**car dealership floopy:**

THE CALL OUT

I LOVE IT HERE   
  


**comedy central:**

anyway. 

rock >>> all else. 

go cry about it baes xx

**car dealership floopy:**

REALLY? ROCK? 

SEUNGMIN GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER

**comedy central:**

WHAT?! ROCK IS CLEARLY GREAT

THERES SO MANY SUBFACETS TO ROCK TOO

CLASSIC, ALT, EMO, PUNK, INDIE, MODERN, K-ROCK, J-ROCK ETC ETC

AND SO MANY GREAT SONGS AND ARTISTS?

(Plus The Author’s Favorite Genre Is Rock So Haha I Win)

**fucking weeb:**

OKAY I AGREE WITH J-ROCK AND J ROCK ONLY

(The Author Is Tasteless)

**car dealership floopy:**

THIS IS BETRAYAL AT ITS FINEST 

ARE YOU REALLY MY BEST FRIEND?

**comedy central:**

UM ??? YES???

**car dealership floopy:**

I THOUGHT THE SEUNGMIN THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND LIKED 90S POP

**comedy central:**

I DO?!?!?! I JUST PREFER ROCK?!

**toxic tiktok stan:**

me, sitting here, liking tiktok music out of all genres: :)) 

ALSO DAMN LOOK AT THAT TEA

**comedy central:**

what the fuck felix

**tiktok music?!** TIKTOK MUSIC?!

_ YOU THINK TIKTOK MUSIC IS SUPERIOR?????? _

**_even a fool knows_ ** _ is online! _

**ok, gen alpha:**

oh thank goodness.

changbin hyung! 

rock vs 90s pop vs anime osts vs tiktok music

pls settle the dispute you’re the hyung here and the 00s are rabid dogs

**even a fool knows:**

backreading one sec

ah haha you f00ls

(haha get it cuz 00 line + fools = f00ls)

**fucking weeb:**

perish

**even a fool knows:**

lolz that’s already on my agenda

anyway

emo rap is superior

but out of these

prolly tiktok music

**fucking weeb:**

okay 1. YOURE BIASED YOU CLEARLY HAVE AN ATTRACTION TO FELIX

  1. LMAO EMO RAP? PLS GET SOME TASTEBUDS



**toxic tiktok stan:**

ope

@ **even a fool knows** dm me once this dogfight is over pls

**even a fool knows:**

@ **toxic tiktok stan** oki 

anyway

SHUT THE FUCK UP JISUNG YOU CANT EVEN UNDERSTAND ANIME MUSIC

**fucking weeb:**

DID YOU FORGET IM LEARNING JAPANESE?

5 YEARS OF JAPANESE AND COUNTING?

ALSO ASIDE FROM THAT THE MEANINGS OF THE SONG MEAN SO MUCH MORE THAN YOUR BULLSHIT

**even a fool knows:**

SHUT UP I LITERALLY SAID EMO RAP.

LIKE NF. ARE YOU TELLING ME NF IS BAD?

GOOGLE HIS SONGS

**fucking weeb:**

FINE BUT ONLY TO PROVE YOU WRONG

**car dealership floopy:**

meanwhile im still in utter disbelief that seungmin would choose  _ rock  _ over 90s pop

**comedy central:**

pls its literally a genre of music its nothing significant

**car dealership floopy:**

THIS IS NOTHING SIGNIFICANT?!

GASP

**ok, gen alpha:**

these friendships. 

they’re crumbling over.

fuck what do i do what do i do

ah yes

**SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**fucking weeb:**

what do you want innie?

**ok, gen alpha:**

STOP ARGUING OVER THIS SHIT

because 1. this isn’t good for the groupchat, you guys might hurt someone else by accident and i have a feeling a lot of you are getting increasingly pissed at each other

  1. trot is superior but lets not have this trigger the fight even more. 



**toxic tiktok stan:**

jeongin

trot literally sucks

**ok, gen alpha:**

SO DOES TIKTOK MUSIC ITS LITERALLY JUST NOISE OKAY SO LETS STOP FIGHTING

**toxic tiktok stan:**

ITS NOT NOISE BACK ME UP SOMEONE

**car dealership floopy:**

it’s noise

**fucking weeb:**

it’s noise

**comedy central:**

it’s noise

**even a fool knows:**

it’s not noise!

**fucking weeb:**

pls just make out with felix already

**toxic tiktok stan:**

stop

**fucking weeb:**

yes mom

**comedy central:**

SHOTS FIRED

**fucking weeb:**

also i will admit

emo rap is meaningful

still not as good as anime osts

**even a fool knows:**

okay!! good for you!! 

music taste is subjective 

why are we arguing over this again

**car dealership floopy:**

BECAUSE IM SURROUNDED BY LIARS AND DIRTY DIRTY CHEATS

WHEN I COULD HAVE BEEN GETTING DOWN TO THIS SICK BEAT

[hyunjin hwang has sent a song via spotify!  _ if you seek amy, britney spears _ ]

**comedy central:**

GASP

LOVE ME HATE ME

**car dealership floopy:**

SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT ME

**comedy central:**

ALL OF THE BOYS AND ALL OF THE GIRLS ARE BEGGING TO IF YOU SEEK AMY

**even a fool knows:**

that is so Bisexual and I love it

**car dealership floopy:**

see!! with 90s pop you get: BiBritney

**comedy central:**

that’s neat and all i love my queen britney

but you have an lgbtq artist/anthem with almost every genre jinnie

see: Brendon Urie, all of VIAL, everybody talks, etc. 

**car dealership floopy:**

ARE YOU TRYING TO WOUND ME SEUNGMIN

**comedy central:**

JDSLKF NO :( 

i just felt the need to Point That Out

**toxic tiktok stan:**

can we talk about the Gay Remakes of Savage then

**fucking weeb:**

no 💕

**toxic tiktok stan:**

m8 :(

**even a fool knows:**

Jisung Peter Han >:( 

**fucking weeb:**

okay fine talk about it

**toxic tiktok stan:**

:D yay!! 

i just find it Really Creative how creators made stuff showing their pride for their orientation and i really like scrolling through tiktok to find ones like that because it makes me feel happy and valid for being pan

**even a fool knows:**

U W U 

thank you for sharing that lixie!!

**toxic tiktok stan:**

and that is why tiktok music rules over all

**fucking weeb:**

that was wholesome and all but  _ WHAT _

**even a fool knows:**

sorry lix im with jisung on this one

**toxic tiktok stan:**

all good 👌

**_fucking weeb_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST_ **

**car dealership floopy:**

oH NO YOU DON'T

**_car dealership floopy_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_FUCK YOU 90'S POP IS THE BEST_ **

**FUCK YOU 90'S POP IS THE BEST:**

two can play at this game, han >:)

**comedy central:**

oo 

i would like to join in as well 

mainly because this gc is the most entertaining thing since sliced bread

**FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST:**

i am: Honored

**_comedy central_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST_ **

**FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST:**

we are the

cool kids -echosmith

**FUCK YOU 90’S POP IS THE BEST:**

sorry, but echosmith is irrelevant

**FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST:**

who is echosmith   
  


**FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST:**

i wish that i could be like the cool kids

all the cool kids they seem to fit in

i wish that i could be like the cool kids

like the cool kids~

**FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST:**

never heard of that song

**toxic tiktok stan:**

FFFFFF 

also wait wait wait lemme just 

**_toxic tiktok stan_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_FUCK YOU (MINUS CHANGBIN) TIKTOK MUSIC IS THE BEST_ **

**even a fool knows:**

;3; you made me the exception

**FUCK YOU (MINUS CHANGBIN) TIKTOK MUSIC IS THE BEST:**

you’re always the exception :D

**FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST:**

everyone here is cool

changbin is the exception because he’s always the exception >:)

**FUCK YOU (MINUS CHANGBIN) TIKTOK MUSIC IS THE BEST:**

:O

**FUCK YOU 90’S POP IS THE BEST:**

SEUNGMINNIE SKY KIM BLESS YOUR SOUL

**FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST:**

SOMEONE CALL THE PARAMEDICS FOR THAT BURN

**ok, gen alpha:**

OH MY GOODNESS SEUNGMIN

I RESPECT YOU NOW

**even a fool knows:**

YOU LITTLE SHIT

**_even a fool knows_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_FUCK YOU (MINUS FELIX, ESPECIALLY SEUNGMIN) EMO RAP IS THE BEST_ **

**ok, gen alpha:**

wow he mad ;-;

also

**_ok, gen alpha_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_FUCK YOU TROT IS THE FUCKING BEST FUCKERS_ **

**FUCK YOU 90’S POP IS THE BEST:**

omg we’re matching :D

**FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST:**

fellas, hop off the trend

wait…

since i started this trend

we officially declare anime osts as the best genre of music 

here’s why

since you guys love my trend, you love me by association and i also love anime music, and THUS, you also love anime music cuz you love my trend and me

**FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST:**

… i really feel like that’s some kind of logical fallacy you pulled there

**FUCK YOU TROT IS THE FUCKING BEST FUCKERS:**

… did you just use the word thus?

didn’t know you had it in you

**FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST:**

JEONGIN. YANG. GOD BLESS YOUR SOUL

**FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST:**

@/ seungin TALK SHIT GET HIT

**FUCK YOU 90’S POP IS THE BEST:**

OH HES M A D 

**FUCK YOU (MINUS FELIX, ESPECIALLY SEUNGMIN) EMO RAP IS THE BEST:**

I CAN CONFIRM

HE JUST SCREAMED LIKE AN ANIME PROTAGONIST

**FUCK YOU (MINUS CHANGBIN) TIKTOK MUSIC IS THE BEST:**

JEONGIN JUST DID TOO

fucking weebs ;-;

_ BACK TO THE PRESENT _

**best boomer:**

sighs loudly

i am: genuinely concerned for your wellbeing

**FUCK YOU NIGHTCORE SLAPS:**

okay seriously yall don’t know cool kids by echosmith?

what kind of rock have yall been living under

**FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST:**

THANK YOU

**FUCK YOU NIGHTCORE SLAPS:**

OF COURSE

I LOVE THAT SONG

**best boomer:**

minho

**FUCK YOU NIGHTCORE SLAPS:**

UGH, FINE

**_FUCK YOU NIGHTCORE SLAPS_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_mingo the mango_ **

**mingo the mango:**

okay yall as entertaining as that was to read

**best boomer:**

very entertaining

music taste is subjective! 

yall can share what music you guys like instead! don’t get all toxic army here, this is not the place :3

**mingo the mango:**

_ (THE SHADE) _

yeah! you don’t have to skin each other alive over that

(also seungmin, innie im proud of you my protege)

**FUCK YOU TROT IS THE FUCKING BEST FUCKERS:**

thank you !! esfj satan squad :D

**_FUCK YOU TROT IS THE FUCKING BEST FUCKERS_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_satan_ **

**best boomer:**

JDSLKF they’re evolving :O

anyway was anyone hurt by any statements someone made because kiddos, no hard feelings in the household?

**FUCK YOU (MINUS FELIX, ESPECIALLY SEUNGMIN) EMO RAP IS THE BEST:**

@ **FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST** did you mean what you said?

**FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST:**

no ;3; you’re really cool, as much as i may not act like it

sorry if i hurt your feelings :( i tend to run my mouth sometimes when im excited and i need to work on that :D

**_FUCK YOU (MINUS FELIX, ESPECIALLY SEUNGMIN) EMO RAP IS THE BEST_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_binnie_ **

**binnie:**

nah you’re fine, i just can’t read social cues sometimes :D

**_FUCK YOU ROCK IS THE BEST_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_day6 or death_ **

**day6 or death:**

no seriously!! i realized it wasn’t the nicest way to put things ;3;

**binnie:**

bro

you’re good, okay? don’t worry about it <3

**day6 or death:**

really?

**binnie:**

yeah :)

**day6 or death:**

phew :3

i’ll still be a lil more careful next time!

**binnie:**

i’ll let you know, so that way i can help~

**FUCK YOU 90’S POP IS THE BEST:**

i’m sorry too guys if i hurt any of you! 

i just get really get passionate about 90’s pop sometimes ;-; 

**_FUCK YOU 90’s POP IS THE BEST_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_dr. flooper_ **

**dr. flooper:**

get it

its like dr pepper

but floop

**FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST:**

JKDSLF that’s genius

also i’m sorry too guys!! i need to read the situation a little better :3

i don’t think a lot of us have been in this kind of friendship situation before so its an opportunity to learn

**_FUCK YOU ANIME OSTS ARE THE BEST_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_fucking weeb_ **

**fucking weeb:**

sticking with the classics :)

**FUCK YOU (MINUS CHANGBIN) TIKTOK MUSIC IS THE BEST:**

i’m sorry as well! you guys have wonderful taste :)

also jisung’s right for sure

**_FUCK YOU (MINUS CHANGBIN) TIKTOK MUSIC IS THE BEST_ ** _ has changed his name to  _ **_pixie lixie_ **

**satan:**

yeah im sorry too guys!! ;3; i love you losers

also yep you heard yedamie yesterday~ i was a Hermit Crab in high school

**fucking weeb:**

</3 high school is ruthless

**day6 or death:**

agreed </3

**best boomer:**

so summary: we all are awkward fucks who love each other very much

**dr flooper:**

i like that summary

**mingo the mango:**

and never gonna gve you up is the best song ever

**dr flooper:**

i like this summary even more

**_best boomer_ ** _ has renamed the chat to  _ **_never gonna give you up_ **

  
  


**enfp tiktok boys (2)**

**soft boy:**

so… 

now that the Great Music Debacle is over and has been settled with the legendary rick rolls

i wanted to talk to you!!

it’s about us~

**_eboy is typing…_ **

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i like rock ? i think you can. it’s my fav genre, kpop and its facets come like,, second or third depending on how im feeling about anime osts and vocaloid on that particular day lol
> 
> ALSO ITS TUESDAY FEBRUARY 23RD AND ITS MY SPICY 16 HELL YEAH ~
> 
> okay yea :D it’s my birthday, and i felt like updating on my birthday so there’s that~ and i also wanted to thank you guys for supporting my fics, whether you’ve read one or all, because writing has really been my Sanity Check during this pandemic and I’m glad i get to share that with you, and i hope you stay for the rest of the ride on like m8 and its future accompaniments! i have a lot planned for you :)
> 
> and as a gift to yall, i tried to unleash my finest comedy ability (well as much as i could considering im dying inside :P) along with some soft skz boyos! hope that it turned out good!
> 
> also question of the day for you guys! do you share a birthday with anyone you know? it can be an idol or a friend etc etc! one of my best friends’ birthdays is a day before mine so he’s my almost birthday twin hehe! and i share a birthday with tbz kevin :3


	20. "this is too wholesome for my evil heart to take" - jeongin 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> binnie:
> 
> long story
> 
> lix and i are going on a fake date today
> 
> satan:
> 
> IM HERE AND ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION NOW
> 
> WHAT
> 
> A DATE
> 
> pixie lixie:
> 
> a fake date *
> 
> // changbin and felix choose a practice date location and day, and then the next day, the gc holds a deep uwu-y conversation before changlix's practice date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is for hyunjin, our best boy! enjoy!

**October 4th, 2019**

**enfp tiktok boys(2)**

_ online: soft boy, eboy _

**eboy:**

oh?

about us?

**soft boy:**

yeah :>

i just had a question or two

**eboy:**

go ahead!

**soft boy:**

what are we?

**eboy:**

????

what

**soft boy:**

okay um

this is awkward

i like you

**dumb and dumber (2)**

_ online: dumb, dumber _

**dumb:**

j i s u n g 

**dumber:**

why am i dumber again?

i hate it here

**dumb:**

(⊙_⊙;)(⊙_⊙;)

_ j i s u n g  _

**dumber:**

oh shit you brought out the kaomojis

what’s up bro

**dumb:**

[screenshot sent]

**dumber:**

nani?

he likes you!!

yay!!

you like him right?

**dumb:**

*nods silently*

**dumber:** **  
** oh my goodness did you  _ reply _ ?

**dumb:**

…

shit

**enfp tiktok boys(2)**

_ online: soft boy, eboy _

**soft boy:**

hyung??

shit im sorry if i made this too awkward :(

i just thought you felt the same way 

which its okay if you dont

uGHH i shouldn’t have done this through text

**eboy:**

**** lix

calm down, it was my bad

i just got a little surprised that’s all

**soft boy:**

so you’re not mad?

**eboy:**

no m8 i’d never be mad

**soft boy:**

phew okay

so

do you feel the same way?

**eboy:**

maybe i do

**soft boy:**

!!! really?! :D

**eboy:**

yeah! you’re really cute and sweet and funny and yeah

but!!

**soft boy:**

but?

**eboy:**

i think we should get to know each other a lil more? see if its just alterous attraction or if its actually romantic? 

i’ve been in a relationship where i mistook alterous for romantic and it didn’t end well, and i don’t want that happening with me and you

**soft boy:**

ahhh okay that’s very valid!

what would you like to do to feel more comfortable?

i don’t wanna rush you, and i’d also like to see if my feelings are romantic as well!!

**eboy:**

ah minho hyung suggested going on a practice date

its like

a date, but platonic, i guess, and we learn more about each other, but still treat it like a date

idk how to word it

**soft boy:**

ahh! my m8s in australia called them crush outings

**eboy:**

that sounds so pretentious good lord

**soft boy:**

ikr lmaooo

anyway i’d love to go on a crush outing with you!!

**eboy:**

awesome!!

do you wanna meet up tomorrow afternoon?

you can decide the place

**soft boy:**

ooh that works for me !!

how about energy ++; ? ive been dying for some coffee from there recently, but i haven’t got the chance to visit?

**eboy:**

yeah! ive never been before, so it’ll be fun

**soft boy:**

yay!

thank you binnie hyung <3

**eboy:**

no need to thank me lmao i like you

i wanna make sure we’re both comfortable!

**soft boy:**

exactly! thank you for that!

also i just realized i have class soon

( calculus ew )

i’ll catch u later m8

**eboy:**

catch you later lixie!

******

**dumb and dumber (2)**

_ online: dumb, dumber _

**dumb:**

GOODNESS ME I AM WHIPPED   
  


**dumber:**

lol that’s homosexual

**

**10 AM**

**October 5, 2019**

**never gonna give you up (8)**

_ online (8): best boomer, mingo the mango, binnie, dr.flooper, fucking weeb, pixie lixie, day6 or death, satan _

**day6 or death:**

okay im at work

but im also on break

so fellas, i had a random thought and it bothers me

**best boomer:**

oi?

what’s up seungmin

**day6 or death:**

;-;

^ this emoticon

WHAT DOES IT MEAN

**satan:**

i googled that the other day

urban dictionary says that its true meaning is far too complex to be understood by mortal minds

i thought it meant i’m disappointed in you

**fucking weeb:**

;-; i always thought it was a crying face

**dr. flooper:**

really? it looks more like someone squaring up to me

like

;-; square up motherfucker

**best boomer:**

i don’t know how to make that emoticon :-(

**satan:**

understandable, you’re a senior citizen

**mingo the mango:**

lol

**satan:**

u too hyung

**mingo the mango:**

;-;

**best boomer:**

this is libel against the parents

can we declare this illegal

also how to do the emoticon ? 

**day6 or death:**

mmm i wanna write libel one day

**best boomer:**

**** don’t

**day6 or death:**

bro im studying photojournalism i can libel all i want to

freedom of press

**satan:**

congressman kim strikes back

**dr.flooper:**

congressman kim is a real one

**day6 or death:**

hhhh yes yes

anyway

so summary : ;-; is a mystery

i’m not going to sleep tonight because of this ;-; 

also my break ends in like 2 mins so i should prolly put my phone away see ya

**dr. flooper:**

ooh wait where do you work?

**day6 or death:**

i’m a barista at energy++; !

got the job right before we all met on this chat, i just forgot to bring it up

**best boomer:**

wait you haven’t burnt down the place yet?

**day6 or death:**

the libel

anyway no, i have not, surprisingly

i have made a couple of spills tho

this is the only place where im not a disaster chef and im embracing it

**mingo the mango:**

!!! but that’s so cool

their pumpkin spice is much better than starbucks can i get it for free

**day6 or death:**

no <3

**mingo the mango:**

ouch

**binnie:**

yo seungmin 

lix and i will see you if you’re working there later today

**day6 or death:**

im working a full shift today, class got canceled

?? im confused tho

**binnie:**

long story

lix and i are going on a fake date today

**satan:**

IM HERE AND ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION NOW

WHAT

A DATE

**pixie lixie:**

a fake date *

**satan:**

WHAT

  
SPILL THE TEA BAES I LOVE YOU 

**fucking weeb:**

GOD BLESS YOU FINALLY GOT YOUR SHIT TOGETHER

**pixie lixie:**

a fake date*

**satan:**

IKR

NOW THEYRE GONNA GET MARRIED

PULL A CORY AND TOPANGA 

AND PROPOSE TO EACH OTHER DURING GRADUATION

**pixie lixie:**

a Fake Date * 

**binnie:**

also we graduate in different years

class of 2022 babie

**pixie lixie:**

class of 23!

**fucking weeb:**

class of 22!!

**binnie:**

hol up what 

you never told me this

**mingo the mango:**

:O

same here

**fucking weeb:**

oh i got into the get your bachelors in 3 years program

they needed some arts majors and i was like one of the only arts majors that applied so they accepted me

there are: So Many People Trying to do like BSMD or smn its weird being the only culinary arts major amongst these stem geeks

**satan:**

keep it pg jisung

**fucking weeb:**

jeongin

*BSMD = bachelors/medical degree in 6 years total

*BDSM = 18+

**satan:**

oh shit u rite

anyway

congratulations to the happy couple

get married like cory and topanga do

**day6 or death:**

yes pls do i wanna be wedding photographer

**binnie:**

ITS A FAKE DATE

**day6 or death:**

lol okay sure

anyway break finished like 4 mins ago

i’ll see you fools in a bit 

**_day6 or death_ ** _ is offline _

**dr. flooper:**

bye minnie!!

do any of yall work too?

i do!! i work at the convenience store near the dorms on the weekends

i gotta go do the afternoon shift in a bit actually!

**best boomer:**

not working this year ;-; im working on networking with industry professionals lol

**mingo the mango:**

i never brought it up, but im going to be a TA next semester for dance choreo, which is exciting

**dr. flooper:**

!!! that is exciting

**pixie lixie:**

i don’t work yet, but there’s an opening at the pc cafe off campus that i’m eyeing

**satan:**

not working until next semester!

**fucking weeb:**

not in the right place to work rn lol

have some Emotional Baggage i need to unpack first

**mingo the mango:**

that’s valid! do you need to get cleared or something?

**fucking weeb:**

you guys won’t judge me right?

**best boomer:**

ofc not this is a safe space!!

**fucking weeb:**

got diagnosed with social anxiety disorder, started seeing a therapist in senior year, and i need to connect with one now lol but idk how to ;-;

i don’t need to get cleared to work, but i still havent learned how to completely control my anxiety attacks

**dr. flooper:**

dude

that’s valid! 

i go to therapy like once a week rn 

its why im offline on early tuesday mornings

**fucking weeb:**

really?

that’s so great to hear!

**best boomer:**

so that’s where you go?

**dr. flooper:**

yeah!

i can connect you to my therapist if you want? @ **fucking weeb**

**fucking weeb:**

yes, please!!

thank you so much hyunjin!!

**satan:**

bro this just got so wholesome

i mean i don’t need therapy atm

but like we all have our struggles, and im glad you guys trusted us enough to tell us this!

**best boomer:**

yes yes! sungie i didn’t know you had trouble finding therapy :((

**fucking weeb:**

ah yeah i didn’t want to burden anyone with my issues rn ;-;

**mingo the mango:**

*slams fist on table*

JISUNG. 

YOUR PROBLEMS = VALID.

@ **everyone**

YOUR PROBLEMS = VALID.

and if you ever need to vent, you can dm whoever you want or just send it to the chat as a whole! 

you are !! valid!!

and if you don’t think so i will get very angry and go on a chaotic evil rampage

**fucking weeb:**

:O

i am : Touched

**pixie lixie:**

yes !! what minho said except im chaotic good not evil

anyway i should probably Get My Work Done so i can hang with changbin hyung later

see you baes

**_pixie lixie_ ** _ is offline! _

**fucking weeb:**

bye lix!

im going to go on a walk idk why i just feel like it

its a beautiful morning

see ya!

**_fucking weeb_ ** _ is offline! _

**binnie:**

it is! i gotta finish my assignments too tho~

bye sungie!

catch u guys later

**dr.flooper:**

see ya!

**_binnie_ ** _ is offline! _

**best boomer:**

i got class soon!

but before i go i just wanted to say if you’re ever feeling lost, you can come to us! we’re all lost here

stray kiddos

**mingo the mango:**

i love that name what the hell

change it channie or i’ll 🔪

**best boomer:**

okay okay

**_best boomer_ ** _ has renamed the chat to  _ **_stray kiddos!_ ** **😎**

**mingo the mango:**

perfect!

this is where we stay!

**best boomer:**

our haven

**satan:**

ew you old saps go read romantic poetry or smn 

this is too wholesome for my evil heart to take

(i love you guys)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't like keeping up with stay news, especially if there's a scandal, because high stress fandom + anxiety Do Not Mix, but i can't believe how unfairly hyunjin is being treated by "kpop stans" and jype. i don't understand. if you're a kpop stan/kpop entertainment company you HAVE to care about your idols health, NOT your fucking reputation (as a person/company). by bashing hyunjin with these bullying rumors, you're the bully yourself. i hope hyunjin isn't too shaken by these incidents, and that he can get proper rest and in the meantime keep sending support for hyunjin! i will Stay With Hyunjin™ because he didn't do anything wrong. middle schoolers make mistakes and shouldn't be bashed for it 7 years later. i'm not proud of what i did in middle school, but i changed. now, I work on being a supportive person instead of a toxic one to other people, and i am not who my middle school self was. you live, and you learn from those volatile times in middle school and hyunjin is MUCH different than his fourteen year old self today. he is a loving, supportive, mature 20-almost-21 year old man, and he deserves the world.  
> people just don't realize when enough's enough.   
> so here's some hyunjin love!! i hope that he gets the time to rest and i hope stray kids is doing okay :))  
> 


	21. "you have the boobonic plague" - seungmin, in the coffeehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingo the mango:
> 
> LOL CHANGBIN PERPETUAL HORNY AGENDA
> 
> binnie:
> 
> GUYS I AM NOT HORNY ALL THE TIME  
> // felix and changbin talk about their first date (ft. seungin going "ew" every time the slightest bit of pda is mentioned) and hyunjin has a plan... a plan that involves changbin, felix and his twin sister

**12:00 AM**

**October 6, 2019**

**stray kiddos 😎 (8)**

_ online (5): mingo the mango, binnie, dr.flooper, fucking weeb, satan _

**dr.flooper:**

ahem i have an announcement

**mingo the mango:**

??? yes

**dr.flooper:**

i think it’s just very important to mention the fact that we shouldn’t stop

**mingo the mango:**

?? what

**dr.flooper:**

yes that’s right

don’t stop

make it pop

dj blow the speakers up

tonight 

imma fight 

til we see the sunlight

TiK ToK

ON THE CLOCK

BUT THE PARTY DONT STOP WOAH

**fucking weeb:**

oh dear god it’s kesha

**dr.flooper:**

KE$HA * 

anyway im bored

maybe i should sleep because i had a Long And Tiring Day

psh nah

**_best boomer_ ** _ is online _

**best boomer:**

hyunjin just yelled at me to get online

**binnie:**

lol

what’s up yall

im bored too

read: procrastinating

**best boomer:**

like m8,

stop procrastinating

you’re really going to regret it later

**binnie:**

whatever

**dr.flooper:**

OH I KNOW SOME QUALITY ENTERTAINMENT

lets talk about love

**satan:**

ew im out

wait

does this Love Involve Me

because most i’m doing is queerplatonic bro

**dr.flooper:**

no 

it’s other people love

**satan:**

oH I LIKEY

**_pixie lixie_ ** _ is online _

**pixie lixie:**

okay i stopped playing the sims

**fucking weeb:**

oh ? the sims ? 

keep playing bro

i made kaminari and jirou as sims and they just got married 🥺

of course its on the ripoff mobile game because i have a shitty laptop i barely use

**mingo the mango:**

is it because u got a virus from watching pirated shows?   
  


**fucking weeb:**

cannot confirm nor deny

**pixie lixie:**

lol noob

im playing and texting at the same time now

bold of you to assume i can’t multitask

anyway

someone said likey?

yes!!

likey!!

hail twice!!

they can step on you!!

(pspspsps mina pls step on me)

**best boomer:**

Felix, No

**pixie lixie:**

Felix, Yes

i would love to be graced by the foot of myoui mina

**fucking weeb:**

lol k-weeb

**pixie lixie:**

shut up weeb

**dr.flooper:**

lol as entertaining as this is

felix!! you likey changbin right?

**pixie lixie:**

:O

binnie are you okay with me sharing

**binnie:**

yeah i can share

so basically: felix and i are attracted to each other

**fucking weeb:**

no shit

**_day6 or death_ ** _ is online _

**day6 or death:**

okay i had to do something but i am here what are we talking about

**satan:**

welcome seungminnie 

**day6 or death:**

thanks glad to be here

**binnie:**

we’re talking about felix and i

**day6 or death:**

oh jeez

i already had Enough of that for a lifetime

**binnie:**

read: he had to deal with us because he was working

**day6 or death:**

YALL YOUR ATTRACTION IS CLEARLY ROMANTIC.

**pixie lixie:**

eh i just wanna make sure

like 100000% sure

**day6 or death:**

GODDAMN

these two buffoons were too busy waxing poetic about each other i literally had to scream changbin’s name to get him to pick up his fucking order

**fucking weeb:**

@ **binnie** bet that’s not who you wanted to scream your name

**best boomer:**

jisung ??????

**mingo the mango:**

LOL CHANGBIN PERPETUAL HORNY AGENDA

**binnie:**

GUYS I AM NOT HORNY ALL THE TIME

**day6 or death:**

brb im going to go put bleach in my eyes

**dr.flooper:**

pls lend me some too

**satan:**

me three

**best boomer:**

sit down, no bleach

**satan:**

damn it

you two were too loud

**dr.flooper:**

my presence itself is loud, people can’t help but notice me

**mingo the mango:**

lol sure

anyway

what were they doing, our lovely spy seungmin

tell me or no pumpkin spice for you

**day6 or death:**

you are aware i  _ literally  _ work at a coffee shop right?

**mingo the mango:**

damn it

still

*insert 2017 tumblr-esque threat*

**day6 or death:**

*screams in terror*

**pixie lixie:**

anyway

it was fun! changbin was very sweet and paid for our food

**day6 or death:**

read: he was busy ogling over felix and i had to scream his name to get him to hand over his money

**fucking weeb:**

@ **binnie** dude ur getting the wrong dude to scream your name

**binnie:**

have you been watching hentai again

**best boomer:**

if he hasn’t i’d be surprised

**satan:**

*looks away in sexually repressed and repulsed ace*

**best boomer:**

*Virtually hugs the babie* topic change!

**satan:**

lol im used to it sjkdfl 

its just not my cup of tea!

**best boomer:**

well if anything ever makes you uncomfy you can dm me or minho 

**mingo the mango:**

best parents

**best boomer:**

or just tell us!! we respect you innie <3

**mingo the mango:**

yes!! we do!! your asexuality and aromanticity are valid as hell 

**satan:**

i’ll be sure to let you know hyungs! :D

**binnie:**

he used honorifics

**satan:**

shut up shorty

**pixie lixie:**

uwu!

anyway

it was fun! he got me flowers, and we both shared a pastry and he walked me back to my dorm! 

felt nice to feel special like that if ykwim

*blasts feel special aggressively*

**binnie:**

yeah!! felix is such a fun person to be around i really genuinely had a great time even with seungmin acting like we were down with a cause of the “boo-bonic plague”

**dr.flooper:**

JSDKLFSJF THATS GENIUS 

boobonic

its bubonic but “boo” 

i love that 

**binnie:**

anyway! i had a lot of fun, and since we’re on the topic :

lixie where do you want the second practice date to be

**best boomer:**

WAIT

NO YOU MUST GET PAST THE PARENTS FIRST

idk i just felt like doing this

**mingo the mango:**

WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO WITH OUR SON, MR. LEWIS SEO ?

**binnie:**

i intend to take him on fake dates to figure out my feelings for him?

**best boomer:**

ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK OUR SON’S HEART, MR. LEWIS SEO?

**binnie:**

i sure hope not

**mingo the mango:**

he seems cool

**best boomer:**

yeah

welcome to the family son

or should i say

son in law

**satan:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**best boomer:**

please ignore our other son he is a child and thinks any thing love related has cooties

**satan:**

( i still think that )

**best boomer:**

(lol)

anyway put er there son *holds hand out for handshake*

**binnie:**

*shakes hand*

**mingo the mango:**

**** bring it in, sweetheart!

(am i the cool dad in this relationship)

(I want to be the wine dad)

**best boomer:**

(am i not cool)

**mingo the mango:**

(lol)

*holds arms out for virtual hug*

**binnie:**

*virtual hug*

**mingo the mango:**

*whispers in your ear*

break his heart i break your life

**pixie lixie** :

i am So Sorry about my parents m8! 

they get excited easily

**binnie:**

ah yes i can see that

**pixie lixie:**

anyway what if we go that italian place off campus?

it would be a nice place to hang out

**dr.flooper:**

oh? the gondolier?

**binnie:**

ye

**pixie lixie:**

ye

**dr.flooper:**

i see

  
  


**

**mirrors - justin trousersnake #freebritney (2)**

_ online : hyunnie, jiji _

**hyunnie:**

ji

ji

jiji

my favorite sibling

yejiiiiiiii

**jiji:**

if ur here to argue about a hot dog not being a sandwich again, go home jin

**hyunnie:**

nO

i have a favor to ask

**jiji:**

no thanks 🥰

**hyunnie:**

pleaseeeee

would u do it for your twin brother who hid ur secret gay relationship from the rents for three years

**jiji:**

damn it

what's up

**hyunnie:**

well you see, yeji

u work at the gondolier 

**jiji:**

i work at that shit hole yeah

**hyunnie:**

i have these two friends 

**_jiji_ ** _ is typing… _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeji's here!! and she's going to be showing up a lot more! maybe you'll get a glimpse into what hyunjin's pre-gc life was like! :))

**Author's Note:**

> wow, thanks for actually reading my chaotic mind at 4 am :))  
> skz world domination!!  
> [stay informed and involved! take action! ](https://issuesintheworld.carrd.co/)  
> and if you wanna see updates on this fic or any others, check out my tumblr! (@seungminiss) i show snippets of wips, and also scream a lot about my life~  
> stay safe, hydrate and don't procrastinate~


End file.
